Edward Elric the Full Metal appears at Hogwarts
by ShadowNative
Summary: Ed is sent to Hogwarts through alchemy. He appears with blood all over him and his name dosen't show on Harry's map. FMA HP Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The unlikely arrival of guests

After the sorting Dumbledore stood to make his speech. "Welcome friends new and old, as everyone know Mr. Filch has asked me to add a few more items to the list which everyone know you will be able to see it on his door."

"YOU BASTARD YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Everyone looked to find the owner of the voice but as to everyone amazement no one had the nerve to say that.

Dumbledore cleared his throat "We have a new Defense against the Dark Arts professor this year allow me to introduce Professor Umbridge."

The Fat toad looking witch stood to make her speech when she did her little cough it sounded like "hem hem" " Its good to be back here at Hogwarts I hope that all of us will become friends, this year is going to be exciting…"

"YOU LYING BITCH!"

"Who said that?" Umbridge stood there scanning the students trying to find out who was saying those things.

Dumbledore stood up as everyone looked at him for an answer but he wasn't looking at any of the students instead he was looking at the ceiling following his glaze everyone seen that there was some strange light then a circle formed in mid air. No one has ever heard of this kind of magic something like this would be very restricted. The circle flared up there was electrical energy and lots of light coming from it during their temporary blindness they heard a load crashing sound followed by the sound of someone was painfully gasping for breath.

When their sight returned they saw a boy no older than 12 or 13 lying in a creator he has blonde hair and amazing golden eyes. He was dressed in strange clothes because they were that of what a muggle would wear. He had black pants, a black shirt, a black jacket, and a long red coat. He wore black combat boots and white gloves. Most of his clothes were ripped wounds could be seen though them, there was also blood covering his entire face and some one his clothes weather it was his blood or not it was a horrible site to see.

He then snapped his attention to the ceiling and let out a long blood curling scream, he blacked out from the loss of blood no one moved to help him everyone was stunned from the scream that was let out from the young boy it sound like he had a lot of years worth of pain and fright in him. (Take the scream from Ed in the first episode in English) Everyone twinge from the hearing it some placed their hands over their ears to block out the noise but it still penetrated their ears.

Finally Madam Pomfrey tried to make her way to the child her first intention was to give the child some medical treatment she found a hand holding her firm she turned to look at Dumbledore knowing it was him. "Why are you stopping me from helping that child?"

"I know dear Poppy but there is something else that needs to be done first, well everyone please go to their common rooms where dinner with take place there, the teachers and my self will settle this matter here." Dumbledore said.

No one made a move to leave some were still trying to comprehend what has just happen, most were pitying the small boy, while others were thinking that this was the work of the Dark Lord. "If no one leaves now then there will be 2 months worth of detention and 20 points lost to each person who lingers here." Dumbledore stated with a strong voice.

Madam Pomfrey was treating the child enough so he could be levitated to the hospital wing. The teachers were discussing the matte at hand.

"This boy here should be handed over to the Ministry there is a chance that he is a spy for he-who-must-not-be-named. I strongly recommend that you listen to me on this one Dumbledore." said Umbridge.

"I do believe that this young lad should stay here this way we could heal him but also integrate him away from the Dark Lord's followers, Dolores this way on one could apparate here to take him away." said Dumbledore.

"Excuse me Dumbledore but if you want this child around so you can question him later I strongly recommend that you let me take him to the hospital wing so I can give him some proper treatment that he needs." said Madam Pomfrey.

Dumbledore nodded to the nurse and she stormed off with the child floating about a foot off of the ground. "Severus could you please watch over the young lad to make sure that he doesn't try to leave, I will set up a couple of other teachers to start a route to watch over him."

Snape nodded and took off following the school nurse thinking over the events that just happen. _"How in the world that boy appeared here and what was that strange circle doing there I have never seen it."_

There was a scream from Madam Pomfrey everyone raced up to her to see what she was screaming about what they saw there wasn't exactly what they thought it should be. The child's right arm and left leg was replaced by mechanical ones. There was nothing they could due but start at the limbs in shock. But there was one thought that was on all of their minds _"What could have happen to him that he lost his limbs?"_

In the Gryffindor common room Harry, Ron and Hermione were discussing what had happen in the Main Hall, they found out that the boy was taken to the hospital wing but there was no way that they could get to him because from looking at Harry's map all on the teachers were surrounding the him. One thought on Harry's mind was why his name didn't show up on the map, this started to confuse him because all it showed for the boys name was nothing but question marks. This has never happen before that map is suppose to show everyone's name and where they are but here was this short kid who's name didn't appear.

"Harry, Harry have you been listening to a thing that I have been saying?" asked Hermione.

"Ummm… no I haven't sorry I been thinking on why haven't the kid's name appear on the map it's like he doesn't exist here or something." said Harry.

"I can see your point but what I was talking about how horrible he looked I mean that he looked like someone kicked the crap out of him and left him to die. Those cuts seemed to be very bad and there was a lot of blood on him." said Hermione looking sorry for the kid.

"Bloody Hell I think that they should take him to the Ministry there people could treat him and find out who and what he is, to survive something like that is totally unreal. There is no way that someone could fall at that height and survive do you think that he could work for V-V-V-he-who-must-not-be-named?" asked Ron looking very worried.

"I don't know but I think that we should keep an eye on him just in case he tries something funny, but I don't have the slightest clue on how we are going to get a good look at him with the teachers guarding the hospital wing." said Harry.

"Harry, what is with you tonight I mean that every time we try to start up a conversation you are spacing out and you hardly eaten anything." said Hermione.

"It's nothing my mind started to race with questions when that boy had showed up there are some answers but I believe that Dumbledore will hold back anything about that boy until he comes to." said Harry.

"I know what you mean Harry I want to know what that circle was I haven't heard or read anything about something like that. I don't even think that Dumbledore knows what that was because of his expression when he saw it." said Hermione.

Mean while back in Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore started pacing back and forth in his office racking his brain on what that circle is and how it came to be. Even in all his years he has never came across anything like that, it maybe some type of new magic that someone has developed. He walked over to his Pensieve, drawing out the memories that happen this night seeing that child when he showed up and when he was in the hospital wing. _Who is this strange child? How did he come here? What was that circle about? _These questions were going though Dumbledore's mind driving him mad. "_I'll have to wait for my answers until that boy wakes up"_

During the morning meal everyone flinched from the long, bloodcurdling scream filled the air (take the scream from Ed in the first episode but have it in Japanese I believe that one would fit here better) everyone was looked at each other wondering who was screaming thinking that it cold be the ghost peeves playing his usual jokes but no one have heard the ghost screaming. Then a second scream came this one was longer and rose in volume which everyone had to cover their ears the first scream were freighting enough but this second one was even more terrifying.

Even during class the screams could be heard and each time each one was longer and loader than the last. The professors knew where these screams were coming from but each and every student was trying to figure out who or what was making the screams. First class of the day was Transfiguration everyone had a hard time constraining on their work even Hermione was trying to get her work done but it was a no go with the screams interrupting her train of thought, class soon ended. Everyone hurried to their next class Potions.

"So Hermione it looks like that you had a hard time with that class. Man I thought that you were going do ok in there but now I don't know." said Ron.

"Well its hard to work with all that screaming going on, just when I start to do the spell the screaming would interrupt me and I loose my train of thought." said Hermione.

"I don't know even Professor McGonagall was having a hard time trying to teach with screaming, each time she would flinch, and there will be a look of pity on her face. I think the Professors know what is causing the screams…. We better hurry or Snape will take points from us for being late to his class." said Harry

The trio started to run to their next class before the bell rung, everyone was waiting for the professor but he wasn't there, everyone was outside in the hall waiting to get inside. The Slytherins there waiting along with the Gryffindors, from the looks of things the door was locked and there wasn't any note on the door. Nearly headless Nick came floating to the class.

"I'm here to tell you that your Potions Class for today has been cancelled, everyone must either go to the library or to the Main Hall to do their studying." said Nearly Headless Nick.

"Why has Professor Snape cancelled his class for today?" one of the Gryffindors asked.

"Professor Snape is caught up with some very important matters at this moment he doesn't have the time right now to do his class, o and by the way he also said that he wants everyone to write a five pages on Strengthening Solution. Which is due next class." said Nick

Harry and his two friends were heading toward the library to start writing Snape's pages before their next class because if he and Ron didn't get a start on it now then they won't do it and there would be an argument with Hermione because of the loss of house points and their grades.

Just as Harry stepped a foot into the library the scream came. Knowing that he should go to the library to do his papers his curiosity got the better of him.

"_That's it I had enough of this I want to know where these screams are coming from and who is making them." _Thought Harry.

He took off as to where he believed where the screams were from going down hall ways and taking the stairs he stopped listening for the scream to happen again.

"Harry I believe that we should go back to the library this will only get us into trouble." said Hermione.

"I agree with her for once mate we need to go back. I don't want to have any detentions on the first day again like our second year." said Ron.

"Look all I want to know is who is making those screams and why they are screaming I know that the ghosts do that but they haven't acted like this before even Moaning Martel hasn't screamed like that." said Harry.

Ron and Hermione were thinking of dragging Harry with them to the library so they won't get into any trouble when the scream came a chilling them to the bone even hearing them from the distance they are freighting but hearing them this close were horrible it sound like someone being tortured each scream has the sound of pain and sorrow in them.

Harry raced off toward the sound following it as the screams were becoming loader he knew that he was getting closer toward the source, he stopped in front of the door that was to the hospital wing. As he was reaching for the door he couldn't but help thinking that someone was in serious pain. There was a sudden pain coming from his arm and he heard Ron and Hermione gasp behind him as he turned to the source of his pain he found none other than Professor Snape there gripping his arm.

"What are you doing here Potter I don't think that you are injured by how fast you came running up here." sneered Snape.

"I uhhh don't feel so good and wanted to see Madam Pomfrey to make sure that I don't have anything…" said Harry.

"Well you look healthy enough and I don't think that you need to up here I want you back into the library where you should be no questions asked. Do I make myself clear?" asked Snape.

"Yes sir" said Harry.

"And by the way 20 points form each on you for not following directions." said Snape with a smirk on his face.

The trio turned to leave to head back towards the library to use what little time they had left for the papers. When the scream came from behind the door Harry turned to look at the door to see a shiver run down Snape's back even these screams scared the hell out of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Fullmetal Alchemist

Full Metal appears at Hogwarts

Chapter 2

Answers can be very painful

"Harry are you alright? You haven't been acting yourself lately" asked Hermione looking at Harry with a worried look in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm alright… I just want to know what is going on with that boy. I think that the screaming may be coming from him but what could cause him so much pain to scream like that I have never heard anyone screaming like that before in my life." said Harry with a puzzled look.

"Well mate I think that we will have to wait for him to wake up to tell us or Dumbledore will tell us what is going on" said Ron.

"Harry I believe that we should get Snape's assignment done before he take away more points we already gotten 60 points taken away and we were lucky not to get detention from him. Come on you two!" said Hermione taking hold of Harry's and Ron's robes leading them to the library.

(In the Hospital Wing)

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH."

Snape ran into the Hospital Wing this is was fifth time coming in here. After hearing this boy screaming he began thinking that the boy is awake. To his surprise the boy was awake and was looking around trying to figure out his surroundings.

"Madam Pomfrey!" yelled Snape.

"Yes..Professor Snape what is it?" asked Madam Pomfrey staring at Ed.

"I want you to go and get Dumbledore here it is very urgent" said Snape.

"Sure" with that Madam Pomfrey left to get Dumbledore.

"So tell me boy who are you and how did you get here" sneered Snape.

"And just what the hell makes you think that I'm going to tell you that?" asked the boy.

"You are in no position to be asking question here and if I were you I would…" snared Snape.

The boy had cut him off before he could finish.

"Well you are not me and you have no clue what I am capable of so if I were you I would get the hell out of here and leave me alone" the boy snared back.

"Why you…" said Snape.

Once again he was cut off by Dumbledore as he had entered the room.

"That is quiet enough Severus I will take it from here." said Dumbledore as he walked over to the boy.

"So how did you come here my boy?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well for one I'm not your boy and two why should I even tell you I need to get back before that stupid bitch does anything to my brother." said the boy.

"What is your name and what do you mean is someone after you or something?" asked Dumbledore seriously curious and worried about the boy now.

"If you must know my name is Edward Elric but call me Ed. And for your second question yes I need to go back to the other side to save my brother." said Ed.

"The other side of what? I don't understand you" explained Dumbledore.

"I mean the other side of the gate I'm not even from this world I'm from another just like it." sighed Ed.

"I still don't get what you are talking about but I think that is enough for today you have lost enough blood and need rest." Said Dumbledore.

"No you tell me where I am and what is going on right now I have answered your question now it's your turn to answer mine." ordered Ed.

Before anyone could say or do anything Ed clapped his hands and slammed them to the ground. Light shined and there was energy forming around the area Ed had touched the ground. There was a flash of bright light next causing everyone to close their eyes when they had opened them they say that Ed was holding a spear in his hands and was pointing it at Dumbledore.

"TELL ME WHERE THE HELL AM I? AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" yelled Ed getting pissed that the old man was going to leave and not answer his questions.

Everyone was too stunned to see that Ed was holding the spear and he made it by clapping his hands.

"_I got to stop him before he hurts anyone"_ thought Snape.

He raised his wand was going to stun the boy but that was afar as he was going to get. Ed had used the butt end of the spear and rammed it into Snape's chest knocking the wind out on him. Snape dropped his wand and placed his hands on his chest gasping for air. His wand had rolled to Ed who picked it up studying the wand. Thinking it was just a stick he threw it behind him there was a load BANG when he turned to see what caused it. He saw that the bed he was in was completely destroyed and the stick was pointing toward it.

"Ok old man are you going to answer my questions or not?" asked Ed.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and you are at Hogwarts school or witchcraft and wizardly" answered Dumbledore.

Ed laughed. "_Magic yeah right what does he think I am a fool?"_ He thought. "I don't believe you magic isn't real." said Ed.

"I'm afraid that it is real wasn't that magic you used to make that spear?" asked Dumbledore.

"No that wasn't magic that was alchemy but I still don't believe that magic is real based on your words old man" said Ed.

"Well I will have to show you then" said Dumbledore

He took out his wand and gave it a sharp flick. The bed that was destroyed behind Ed was completely fixed. Even with his alchemy he couldn't fix it all the pieces were not there. He looked at the bed staring at it in wonder his mind searching for answers and nothing was coming up.

"What did you use as equivalence? That bed was completely destroyed there was no way that you could fix it with out something that is equitant to it." Said Ed in wonder still staring at the bed.

"That was magic when we use it we don't need anything that is equivalent needed" said Dumbledore.

"Ok old man I'll take you up on it but I want you to fully explain later on this" with that said Ed passed out.

Snape finally got his breath back and was glaring at Ed hate filled his eyes as he marched over to where his wand was and snatched it up looking over it to see if it was damage finding none he slipped it back into his robes. Madam Pomfrey was looking over the boy seeing if there was any more damage that she might have missed finding none she levitated Ed to the bed and covered him up.

"Headmaster I believe that we should place a charm on him bounding him to the bed we don't need this to happen to some of the students." said Snape.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Severus because bounding him to the bed might cause more damage than anything else. Madam Pomfrey if he should wake up again could you send word to me as soon as you find out?" asked Dumbledore.

"S-S-S-S-S-Sure thing headmaster" stuttered Madam Pomfrey not yet getting over what she has just seen.

"I believe that he blacked out as to want he say and the lack of strength but could you get him something to eat too make sure you do out of his sight he doesn't seem to sure of magic yet." said Dumbledore.

"Is there still going to be a watch over him incase this happens again?" asked Snape looking very tired.

"No I don't think so but I believe that you should go to bed as well Severus you been up for quiet a while" said Dumbledore.

With a nod Snape left to his room to sleep he been up for 19 hours straight and with that boy screaming there was no way that he was able to take a nap.

Thanks for the reviews and I hope that you like this one I will get to Harry and everyone else in the next chapter. Till then


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Harry Potter

Full Metal Appears at Hogwarts

The name suddenly appears

Chapter 3

Harry was watching his map when he say that Madam Pomfrey was going to Dumbledore's office he watch to see what was going on he notice that they both ran out of his office and straight to the Hospital Wing. He watched the dots there moving around and then saw that a name appeared where the question marks was for the boy the name was Edward Elric.

"_What in the world is going on? How did that name just appear just now? And what was happening in the Hospital Wing?"_ These questions were going through Harry's mind at the moment he was watching the map. There are only two people he could ask about it and he really didn't want to ask one of them fearing that his god father Sirius was going to risk his life to see him. The other was Remus Lupin he didn't want to ask him because of how close he was to Sirius and most likely he would tell his god father.

Well there was always tomorrow to get the answers he wanted and one way or another he will get them. He read the name over and over getting the name Edward Elric into his mind so that he won't forget. Think he better get some sleep because he has a long day in the morning. With that Harry tried to go to sleep.

(Inside Ed's Mind)

Ed was remembering what had brought him there he remembered that he was fighting Envy and Dante to get his brother back. Dante used Rose's child to send Ed to the other side. When he found out that he wasn't going to see his brother again every single barrier that he had on his memories came back in a sudden flash it was like seeing the Gate again but this time there was no knowledge that he would gain from it only pain from the memories.

The one that kept playing in his mind and wouldn't leave him alone was the one were he and Al was trying to bring back their mother. He even experience the pain of losing his arm and leg again seeing Al being broken down by the power of the Gate. He also saw the monster that they have both created hearing it gasping for breath, glowing eyes, and also the heart beat in the dead silence. His mind couldn't take it any more he started to screaming after seeing these memories again it was the one thing that scared him the most.

(Back to the present)

Ed had blacked out from his lack of strength and still feeling the after affect of his battle. He so wanted to go home to get Al away from Envy and that no good woman Dante. But he also needed to find a way to open the gate on this side of the gate. He could do it with Alchemy but he doesn't want to risk showing up there with more missing limbs or if it ended up in failure he could end up dead. He could find that old man and ask him some more questions and see if he has any ideas if he could help him.

"_I better see that Dumbledore tomorrow when I have enough strength I hope that I could more information from him that what I did tonight" _though Ed.

Ed tried to sleep but the thoughts of his brother and trying to find a way back kept him awake. Thinking of his brother at the hands of Envy and Dante had gotten him angry and sad for he wouldn't be able to see him again, he was thankful that no one was there to see him cry. He cried because of the thought of not seeing his brother again and what Dante's plans for him were.

He cried himself to sleep as his body was finally demanding sleep from the lack of sleep and the loss of strength. Madam Pomfrey was standing in the shadows feeling pity for him she was going to check up on him but when she heard him crying she stopped in her tracks and listen to him as he finally went to sleep, deciding not to bother him she went back into her room to get herself some rest.

As Harry was about to drift off to sleep he jerked up realizing that he almost forgot something, he pulled his map and wand back out tapping on it he whispered to it "I summary swear I'm up to no good" he watched as the map reviled itself to him he begin to shift though the map finally finding the hospital wing he saw that there wasn't anyone watching over Edward Elric. _"I could take a fast trip up there and see if I can get any information out of him"_ Thought Harry.

The only thing that was stopping him was the fact that Madam Pomfrey was up there and she would be likely to keep checking up on him. There were no way he was going to get caught he could wear his Invisibility cloak but Madam Pomfrey would have locked the door from people going inside and from people leaving.

Morning

Madam Pomfrey was up. She was having some food brought for her and Edward. After the food arrived she was taking the tray to Edward in case he woke up. To her surprise she found him awake and fully dressed in his clothes that he appeared there with.

"Morning, look I'm sorry for scaring you last night I lost control of my temper… I'm feeling better whatever you did seem to work" said Ed.

"…" Madam Pomfrey didn't say a thing she was startled by his reaction it was totally different from last night. All she could do at the moment was stare at him.

"Ummm… Do you have anything to eat here? I'm starving." Asked Ed as his stomach growled.

"Yes, this tray here is for you. I didn't believe that you would be up so soon after how bad you were." Said Madam Pomfrey.

"Yeah, well I thought that I needed to wake up early to speak with the Headmaster here. It is very urgent that I speak to him" said Ed before he began eating.

"I'll get him while you are eating just wait here and we'll be back in a few. Whatever you do don't over do yourself." Said Madam Pomfrey

"Thanks I really apparate it if you do get him for me" said Ed.

With a nod Madam Pomfrey left to go get Dumbledore. She was running through the castle finally she reached Dumbledore's office when she went to the door she started knocking on it hard and load. The door opened and there stood Dumbledore looking like he just woken up a few minutes ago.

"Uhhh. Hello there Poppy. What can I do for you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Edward is awake and would like to speak with you Headmaster." said Madam Pomfrey.

"Ok just give me a minute and I'll be ready" said Dumbledore

As soon as Dumbledore had gotten ready both of then raced to the hospital wing. When they got there they saw that Edward was waiting for them on the bed that he was using. Dumbledore took out his wand as an extra precaution for if anything was going to happen like last night.

"There is no need for your stick there I just want to talk if you believe me or not it is up to you." said Ed.

Thinking over what Ed had said Dumbledore put his wand away and say on the bed next to Ed's own.

"So what is it that you wanted to see me about Edward?" asked Dumbledore.

"Please call me Ed. But as to your question I want to know if you have any information about how I can get back to my world." explained Ed.

"Well I have no clue on to as how you have gotten here in the first place with out any information on that there is no way that I can think of" said Dumbledore.

Seeing how the old man was telling the truth. Ed sat thinking of what to tell him.

"I came here by a force called Alchemy, like I told you last night it is not magic it is science. So don't even think that, as to how it happen I came to be there is that I was trying to save my younger brother from a woman named Dante she used a woman's child with a transmutation circle on it to summon the gate and the damn thing sent me here to this place." Said Ed.

"Hmmm… What is Alchemy by our means it is long forgotten and is just a mixture of potions" said Dumbledore.

Ed sighed then explained what Alchemy is from his world. After Dumbledore heard this he was curious as to how Ed knew all of this.

"Can I ask you a personal question? If you don't mind me asking. What happen your real arm and leg?" asked Dumbledore.

Ed straighten up he should of known that they were going to ask him that. He wondered how many people knew of his automail. He could lie but he believes that Dumbledore would know he would be lying.

"_Damn it I don't like people knowing of this and I hate when people feel pity towards me. But if I become straight forward then he might as well."_ Thought Ed.

"I'll tell you under four conditions" said Ed.

"Before I agree to them what are they." Said Dumbledore

"First of all what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room. I don't want anyone to know of my past unless I agree if the person or persons will keep their mouth shut about it. Second I don't want any of your pity I can get by on my own with someone pitying me. Third if any information you tell me better be something that I can use no bullshit. And lastly I don't want you trying to trick me into doing something. I want you do agree with all four before I tell you anything if you break any of the four you'll be on my shit list old man" said Ed

Dumbledore was thinking over the conditions. True this wasn't what he was expecting from him but it seems that he was going to give him some information.

"Before you agree or not I want to know that I'll be straight forward if you will be as well" said Ed

"It's a deal I will do anything in my power to help you return to your brother. Before you start do you want Madam Pomfrey to stay or leave?" asked Dumbledore

"No she can if she wants its up to her." said Ed.

Madam Pomfrey didn't say anything she stood there not moving an inch if she was going to treat Ed then she would need some history on him. She sat next to Dumbledore giving Ed her answer.

Ed knew what her decision was. She either wanted to stay because she was curious or she wanted to hear what he had to say.

He took a deep breath explaining everything from when his mother died to when he was sent to Hogwarts. As he was explaining everything all of his emotions were going into his tale from his fears, anger, sadness and happiness.

"So that's everything from when I was a child to when I ended up here. I didn't want to experience these emotions until I have gotten my brother back to normal. I hope that this information will help with the solution on getting me home." said Ed

Neither Dumbledore or Madam Pomfrey said anything they were in shock from hearing what he had his brother had experience. Life was very cruel to them and they lived for each other.

"Ed, I know you don't want to any pity from us but I speak for the both of us when I say we're are really sorry that you and your brother had to experience what you two had and that neither of you should of went through with any of that." said Dumbledore

Ed looked Dumbledore in the eyes seeing the pity in them. There was no way for him to help it he had told them everything and it could not have been helped.

"I do believe that this information will help but I'll need you to help with the research as well. Right now we're at a time of fright we have a dangerous wizard out there and he has been trying to kill one of the students here at the school. The ministry will think that you are part of his group and send you to Azkaban which is a wizard prison. I'll make you an offer if you help me to watch over this child then I'll give you permission to do your research but it would have to be at night when no one is around. But in order for you to watch over the child you will have to become a student here at Hogwarts. I'll also make sure that the curfew doesn't affect you." said Dumbledore.

"Fine just place me in all his classes and give me his name" said Ed.

"Thanks Ed, now the boy's name is Harry Potter I'll place you into the house he is in and the same year" said Dumbledore

"Yeah, yeah just make sure that no one will bother me when I'm working. But don't tell him anything about me or me bring his shadow. If I want to then I'll tell him everything but that is up to me" said Ed.

Certainly now what we need to do is get you some robes and school supplies. When classes are over I'll send someone to come get you to get your things. Don't worry about the money I'll take care of that" said Dumbledore.

Ed nodded as he laid down on the bed trying to get some rest before the teacher comes to get him.

"_If I want to get back home I'll have to do some research on this magic business maybe just maybe there will be a way I can return home to save Al. I will spend every breath in my body to get back to him." _Thought Ed.

So there is chapter 3 I hope that you all like it. If there is anything you want to see in here just tell me and I'll see what I can do. In the next one I'm going to have a surprise in there. I'll try to update soon when I'm done with my next chapter there are some things in there I have to work out. Well I see how you like this one when you review it later.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Harry Potter

New experiences when dealing with a new student

Chapter 4

Ed woke to a start as the bell rang for the last time of the day signaling that classes were over for the rest of the day. He waited for the teacher/ his guide to stop by so he get his stuff. He didn't have to wait for long for he/she to get there because there was a knock on the door to the hospital wing. He got up to meet the person to his very surprise there was the tallest person he have seen. This person would tallow over his sensei's husband and Major Armstrong.

"Ye must be Ed" said the tall man.

"Yeah that's me who are you?" asked Ed.

"Oh my name is Hagrid" said Hagrid.

"Ok, so Hagrid do you know where we are going and how we are going to get there?" asked Ed.

"We're going to Diagon Alley where ye can find everything ye need there and we are going to get there through a Portkey" said Hagrid.

"Alright let's get this over and done with I don't want to linger there for very long" said Ed.

"Alright just grab on to this and we will be there in a flash." said Hagrid

Hagrid had pulled out a tea cup saucer which was glowed a light tinted blue. Ed studied the saucer for a second before grabbing on to it when he did he felt something tugging him and the whole room spinning out of his sight. He closed his eyes to prevent getting sick from the experience which didn't help him any bit because he could feel that he was moving in all sorts of directions and was feeling sicker when it was all over he landed on a floor face first puking his guts out.

"Is it always that rough when traveling like that Hagrid?" asked Ed

Hagrid looked as bad as he did. But he was doing a better job of keeping his stomach contains down as he stood he was a bit dizzy from the trip over.

"Yeah it's always like that ye might get use to it but I never do" said Hagrid.

They manage to get all of Ed's things except for a pet and a wand for him, Ed kept refusing to get a pet because he didn't want to get too attached to it for he was planning. In the end he manage to find a small kitten that looked like the one all found in Central when he was getting ready for his battle with the Col. Mustang. He hasn't named it for he couldn't think of a name that would fit it. Putting it aside for a later thought he and Hagrid went to Mr.Ollivander where he would find a wand for him. Ed tried almost every single wand there that Ollivander had until he came to the last one Ollivander had in stock.

"Here 13 inch Womping Willow with a Dragon Heartstring and Treresal. It's great for transfigurations and charms. I'm truly glad that we found a wand for you if not then it would mean that you wouldn't be a wizard. Well that will be 13 gallons." Said Ollivander.

After paying for the wand Hagrid stopped and looked at Ed.

"I forgot to tell ye that Dumbledore has given me a note that he wanted ye to have" said Hagrid as he was pulling the note out of his pocket.

_Ed,_

_I strongly believe that you should get some different clothes and more items for you research that way you wouldn't be using your parchment for school work and later run out if there is anything else than feel free to purchase other items for the research._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

After reading the note and letting Hagrid know of its contains they went back to school supplies and got more parchment, ink, and quills. Ed had found some books on Magical Theories these he bought. The last two items were a couple of Pensieves which would do him wounders for his research and other things he wanted.

"Ah.. Ed why did you get two Pensieves?" asked Hagrid.

"Well I want one for research so I can store all my notes and theories into the other it's personal," said Ed.

"Ok sur" grunted Hagrid

"Well now it looks like that Dumbledore has found a little playmate for us to torture." Said a mysterious voice.

Ed looked at person that called him little keeping his anger in check.

"What do you want?" asked Ed

"Its not what we want it's what our master wants and he wants you our little friend" said a woman.

"Well I'm not going to come so easy you know" said Ed

"It looks like we have no choice stun him if you must but don't kill him" said one of men.

Ed clapped his hands and placed his left hand on his automail arm transmuting it into his blade arm. Most of the would be attackers were stunned from what they had witness. Ed took the advantage and started cutting their wands in half.

"Everyone snap out of it and get the boy remember don't kill him" one of them said.

The remainder of the attackers that still had their wands started firing the stunning spell at Ed. Ed ducked and rolled from every attack surprising every one of his attackers. He clapped his hands again and slammed them to the ground causing a spike wall to form around his attackers and him. He ran toward Hagrid where he was battling with a few of the people.

"Hagrid get the Portkey ready I'll be there in a sec" said Ed.

Ed turned as one of his attackers was firing spells at his again he dodged the spells. He charged at this attacker making him stop for a second wondering what Ed was doing. He fired spells at him again just as Ed was about a foot away from him. Ed dodged the spell by turning the left, he brought his blade arm up and slammed it into the man's chest. Cutting through the heart and killing him instantly. Everyone stopped fighting to see that Ed's blade was through their comrade's body and he wasn't moving.

"He killed him. He killed him. That little bastard is going to pay for that" screamed a woman.

Ed pulled his blade out of the guy's chest and ran toward Hagrid. Hagrid stood there stunned to see that he had manage to kill one of the Deatheaters he had the Portkey in his hand and was waiting for Ed to get to him so it could activate and bring them back to Hogwarts. Ed finally got to Hagrid and held on to the Portkey as it activated and sent them to Hogwarts. There he found that he was in the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them there. They both looked at Ed and Hagrid both stunned and worried for them Ed had some blood on him and Hagrid was ruffed up a little bit.

"Ed, Hagrid what happen to you two?" asked Dumbledore.

"WE WERE ATTACKED. WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE YOU OLD FOOL?" yelled Ed.

"It was the Deatheaters they wanted Ed they said that their master wanted him" said Hagrid.

"O my I'm sorry that it happen I should of sent some more people to go with you two" said Dumbledore.

"Ed is that your blood on you or someone else's?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"What?" asked Ed as he looked at himself seeing blood on his clothes and felt some on his face. "No it's not mine its some guy who attacked me"

"What happen to him?" asked Dumbledore

"He is dead what do you think I was going to attack him when he fired some spells at me and I reacted on instinct the blade went though his heart killing him instantly" said Ed.

Dumbledore was stunned at hearing how Ed dodged the spells that were fired at him and how he was able to kill one of the Deatheaters. This was like a blessing and a curse at the same time. Voldemort wouldn't be pleased to hear that one of his followers was killed. Next time he would come personally to do the job. Now he should have to figure a way to keep Ed from both the Ministry and Voldemort.

"Ed would you head to the Great Hall after cleaning yourself Ed? And Hagrid could you give this note to Professor McGonagall she would know what to do" said Dumbledore.

Ed looked at his automail arm and saw that he still had his blade out. He knew he better fix it so that people wouldn't start asking him questions. He clapped his hands and fixed his automail arm. Then clapped his hands and placed them on himself clearing the blood from himself and his clothes. He had a thought come through his mind and decided to talk it over with the Headmaster.

"Dumbledore I need to ask you something that I just though of. I bought two Pensieves and I would like permission that if anyone was to poke their nose into anyone of them that I would be able to deal with the person myself." said Ed.

"I believe that would have bought one but two now that is strange why did you get two?" asked Dumbledore.

Ed explained he reasons to get two of them and how he would know which is which.

"As you can see I wanted one for research and the other for personal use to it won't get in the way of finding me a way back home you could look into the research one but there other I would have to abject" said Ed

"I can see why now. But what would you do if someone did sneak a peek into them with out your say?" asked Dumbledore

"It would depend on the person and their reason to look into it with out asking me" said Ed

"Very well I'll allow this to happen but please don't nearly kill the person is being punished" said Dumbledore

"Thanks I won't do that now if you excuse me I'll be leaving" said Ed

He left to the Great Hall where he saw that the doors were closed. He could hear a lot of people talking on the other side of the door complaining about the food not being there and what is taking so long.

"Professor McGonagall told me to tell you that you were to wait here until she explain that you were going to be a student and be placed into the Gryffindor house" said someone behind Ed.

He turned around to see a transparent person who was floating.

"What are you?" asked Ed.

"I'm a ghost and my name is Sir Nicholas." said the ghost.

"Ok well can you tell her that I'm ready?" asked Ed.

"Sure thing just wait right here and when you hear your name being called come right in" said Nicholas.

In the Great Hall

Everyone was waiting impatiently for their dinner. There was suppose to be a speech from Dumbledore that is why no one had gotten anything. Suddenly Professor McGonagall stood up as sir Nicholas went up to the teacher's table and told her something.

"Everyone quiet please" said McGonagall

She waited for everyone to quiet down before she continued.

"Dumbledore was going to make a speech but he has some important business to attend to but he let me know what he was going to tell you. He has been just informed that we have another student here and that he will be placed in Gryffindor he is going to be a 5th year. Please treat him like you would everyone else. Now allow me to introduce Mr. Edward Elric.

The doors open up and everyone gasped as they saw that it was the boy that they saw appear there that was the newest student. He was making his way to the Gryffindor table when he heard something which made him stop in his tracks.

"Why look at that boy he must have been in there because of his short bravery and because he was too small to be in any other house" said a boy with white blonde hair.

Before anyone could blink an eye Ed was on top of the boy and was punching him in the face.

"No one and I mean No one calls me short you stupid bastard" said Ed between punches.

Everyone was stunned that Ed would attack someone for calling him short.

Wells people that's Chapter 4 I hope that you like it and just because I wanted to I leave out the Deatheaters calling each other by their names. The next chapter will tell you who died but I bet that you don't know who it was that Ed had killed. Sorry for not updating as fast as I use to I wanted to edit some parts and think over how I'm going to continue this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own FMA or Harry Potter

Hey everyone sorry that I haven't updated faster but I wanted to make a little part here with some of the characters I hate Umbridge and I'm going to have Ed fight with her as much as I can I think that everyone will get a kick out of it because every single one of their fights will be a no hold bars he will say what he wants to her.

Chapter 5

Ed vs. Umbridge

Everyone was still shock from Ed attacking Malfoy. Harry, Ron, Fred and George couldn't help but laugh and cheer on Ed while he was giving Malfoy a beating of his life. Everyone was making a mental note of the dos and don'ts around Ed. At the very top of the list was not to call him short.

It took three teachers to pull Ed away from Draco, fearing he would kill the poor boy. Ed was trying to get free wanting to pound into the boy what will happen he if made the mistake of calling him short as well as to everyone else.

"Just wait until my father hears about this you'll regret ever laying a hand on me" said Malfoy.

"So what I'll kick the shit out of the both of you at the same time" replied Ed.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! Ed you got detention tomorrow night and fifty points from Gryffindor for fighting" snared Snape.

Ed turned and glared at Snape in the eyes.

"Screw you! Who said I'll have to listen to what you say. You greasy bastard" said Ed

Snape glared at Ed. Pissed off from being called a greasy bastard as well from their last meeting. He was about to argue with Ed and take more points from Gryffindor when he remembered what happen last time Ed was really pissed off. He couldn't risk having Ed hurting anyone there and nearing killing someone.

Just then Umbridge entered the Great Hall looking at Ed and Malfoy. Her eyes were calculating and putting things together.

"Just what is the meaning of this has that little brat been punished?" asked Umbridge.

All eyes were on Ed as Umbridge called him little.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? YOU TOAD FACED BITCH!" yelled Ed.

Everyone gasped this was the second time Ed was insulting a professor in one night with out even caring what will happen.

"This is an outrage you should be kicked out of here and sent to Azkaban" said Umbridge shaking in anger.

"Stop right there Dolores I'll handle this" said a male voice behind Umbridge.

Everyone turned to see that the Minister of Magic was there at Hogwarts. Everyone was whispering and wanting to know why the Minister was there.

"Mr.Elric would you and Dolores please join me inside Dumbledore's office we have some things to discuss there" said Fudge.

Ed stood his ground not moving an inch he was still fuming from being called short from most of the day and twice when he got back to Hogwarts.

"Who the hell are you to be ordering me around?" asked Ed

"I'm the Minister of Magic I run the Ministry, Mr.Elric and my name to you is Minister Fudge." said Fudge.

"_This is strange seeing that someone's last name is after milk product" thought Ed_

Without anything else said Ed Followed Fudge and the toad to Dumbledore's office. Everyone watched as Ed followed Fudge. They were thinking over what he said to everyone there with out any sign of regret.

"Man that was great how he stood up to Snape" said Ron

"Yeah well I liked how he stood up to both Snape and Umbridge. The best one was the little beating he gave to Malfoy" said Harry.

"If he isn't careful he could get into some real big trouble by how he was talking to all of them not mention hitting Malfoy" said Hermione

"This is truly the best"

"Dinner we had in years" said the twins.

In Dumbledore's office.

"I've been told by Dumbledore that I should speak to you on how you got here" said Fudge.

"What makes me so special tonight that would make you come here" said Ed ignoring Fudge's question.

"I got a report from Dolores here telling how you appeared here and some others telling me you killed who's child goes to school here" said Fudge.

I killed the guy in self defense, that man and some others attacked me and Hagrid while I was getting some supplies" said Ed

"Why aren't you telling me anything about yourself, you seem to me that you don't even belong here at all" said Fudge.

"Sir, he also attacked a student as well I wasn't there to witness it but the boy was bleeding from his nose and mouth plus his blood is still on Edward's gloves" said Umbridge pointing at Ed's gloves.

"Why don't you go find a pad by a swamp to sit on? Toads there might get along with you better and it might make everyone happier without seeing your wart face" said Ed

Fudge couldn't help but laugh he got a shocked look from Umbridge she thought that he was going to defend her but here he was laughing at Ed's remark to her.

"The reason I'm not saying anything is because of her. I don't think that she is trust worthy plus I don't even think that you will keep anything I say to yourself" said Ed.

"Your reasons are very good but I know that Dolores is very trust worthy to me. She will listen and obey what ever order I give her" said Fudge

"How can I be sure that anything I tell you won't leave here I don't want anyone knowing anything about me" said Ed.

"Well it depends on what you tell me is true or not. How about this we'll make a contract if you are willing to drink a truth potion so I don't have to worry about you lying to me" said Fudge.

"Alright but I want Dumbledore to write it that way I know nothing will be added into it" said Ed

Fudge didn't say anything he hated the idea of having Dumbledore to write the contract because there was a few things that he want add. Plus he knew that people believe Dumbledore if he was to tell everyone that he and Dolores made a contract with Ed. He couldn't deny anything about it.

"Fine he'll make the contract saying that neither me nor Dolores will not say anything about your past and all of us will sign it" said Fudge.

Dumbledore took out a quill and parchment. He began writing the contract he was wondering Ed wanted him to write the contract. He figured Ed didn't have anyone to trust here in this world and he was beginning to trust him.

When it was all finished Ed, Fudge and Umbridge signed the contract. Ed took the contract folding it up and placed it in to his pocket. Fudge took a small vile from his pocket and handed it to Ed. Ed clapped his hands like was working up to do this then closed his hand around the vile. He opened the vile and drank the potion. Dumbledore knew what Ed did to the potion because he told him that he would do it to their potion still he didn't say anything.

"So Edward do you work for the Dark Lord?" asked Fudge

"No" replied Ed.

"What do you know of Magic?" asked Fudge

"I know nothing of magic until I was told about it when I came to" said Ed.

"Well how did you get here?" demanded Fudge.

"A woman named Date sent me here when I was trying to same my brother" said Ed.

"I hear that you can do wandless magic to make a blade come out of your arm" said Fudge

"That wasn't magic that was Alchemy" snarled Ed

"Alchemy isn't suppose to do that it deals mainly with potions" said Umbridge

Ed turned and glared at Umbridge.

"From where I come from Alchemy can do that" said Ed

"Okay prove it so I can see that your alchemy is different from ours" said Fudge

"First I need some chalk" said Ed

Dumbledore looked around his office finally coming around to them with a piece of chalk. He handed it to Ed. Ed took the chalk and started to sketch a transmutation circle on the floor then he placed his hands around the transmutation circle. Energy crackled around the circle increasing the light in the room everyone closed their eyes and there was a small about of smoke when everything was cleared in the center on the circle was a short dagger.

"I'll be. But it doesn't explain how your arm had a blade attached to it and from the report you clapped your hands to make it appear" said Fudge.

"I clap my hands to focus my energy to the circle and I have the circle drew on my arm incase something might happen" said Ed as he pulled up his sleeve showing his automail arm.

"How far does it go?" ask a freaked out Umbridge

"To my shoulder" said Ed.

"Well I'll be where is the circle that you have drawn on it?" asked Fudge

"I wiped it off when I came here the circle gets worn down when you use it" explained Ed.

"Ok well I be leaving I have to tell boy who's father had died what happen to him I'll leave your name out but you can tell him if you want to" said Fudge

"Who is the person that Ed has killed?" asked Dumbledore.

"The person that is dead is Crabbe" said Fudge

"His son will surely be depressed and he won't be the same" said Dumbledore.

"Minister do you want a copy of the contract as a reminder?" asked Ed

"No I believe that you will be happy to remind us if something might slip" said Fudge.

Ed watched as Fudge and Umbridge leave the office he turned to Dumbledore.

"I suspect that you know what I have done" said Ed

"Yes I know why you didn't tell them everything but I was wondering why didn't you just clap your hands to make a transmutation like you did when we first met" said Dumbledore.

"If I was to do that don't you think that they will try to push the issue to make me explain everything to them how I was able to do one with out drawing a circle" said Ed

"I see what did you change the potion to?" asked Dumbledore

"Water" said Ed

"Well you better get back to the Great Hall and get something to eat" said Dumbledore.

"Sir I forgot to ask you what does Harry Potter look like I head about him but I need something I can keep focus in my mind" said Ed

Dumbledore walked over to his Pensive and drew out a memory he placed it into the pensive where he could see it there was three people in it. One was a girl had long bushy brown hair. There was a second that had red hair and freckles. The third was a boy who was wearing glasses he had black hair and a lighting bolt scar on his forehead. The one with the scar had to be Harry from what he heard about him while shopping and Hagrid.

"Night Dumbledore" said Ed as he was walking out of the room to the Great Hall.

As he reached the Great Hall there was some of the students there still eating. He reached the Gryffindor's table and sat down to eat. He was surveying the Great Hall taking in every nock and cranny when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello" said a voice in a female voice.

Ed didn't turn to great the voice he just waved then went back to eating his meal.

"I'm Hermione Granger I know that you are called Edward Elric" said Hermione.

Ed turned to see that the girl that was talking to him was the one he seen in Dumbledore's memory.

"Please to meet you" said Ed.

"So what did the Minister wanted to talk to you about?" asked Hermione.

"Sorry I can't talk about it that is classified information" said Ed

"O sorry bout that then where do you come from" Hermione asked gently

"I come from Amestris it's a small town that wouldn't be on any maps that I know of" said Ed.

"O well do you know where everything is?" asked Hermione

"No I was going to follow someone from here to where the house is located" said Ed.

"Don't worry about it I will show you where the common room is and if you need to know where some of your classes are don't be afraid to ask" said Hermione.

"Thanks but if you please call me Ed I don't want everyone calling me Edward I prefer to be call Ed and if you can please tell your friends teachers and everyone else will know to call me that because I'll let them know" said Ed

When he was finished Hermione show Ed the way to the Gryffindor common room she explained the rules to him about the security on the girls' side of the dorms. He headed into the room that he was told to go into by Dumbledore and saw that his trunk was in the room next to a bed. He climbed into the bed a fell asleep.

(Well there is chapter 5 sorry about keeping everyone waiting on it but I will try to get my chapters ready faster I had to think of who I wanted to kill off in this story it was a toss up between Crabbe, goyal I think that's how it is spelled and Malfoy. I chose Crabbe because I think that even though that they are very few characters that get attention in the stories that I will kill off one of them. But I think that it will be better that way because you don't read much of them in the book.)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Harry Potter

Chapter 6

Scaring the hell out of Snape

It has been a week since Ed had arrived and there was still people talking about him he was a person on everyone's mind. For one he never talked about himself, his past or anything about him leaving everyone in the dark about him. The only things that were known about him is that he is a very hard worker, he study and research a lot, and he is very smart for his age.

Ed was in the library during the weekend doing his normal research with piles of books and parchment placed every where around the space he claimed for himself. Anyone who entered saw the pile and knew it had to be Ed. He was going over equations and theories making sure that everyone was right. He heard that there was a stone there that sounded like the Philosopher's stone but it wasn't it was called the Sorcerer's stone this stone had to do with magic and not Alchemy.

"Hello Ed" said Harry

Ed jerked having Harry scare him out of his train of thought.

"Hello Harry" said Ed

"What are you doing?" asked Harry

"Sorry that is my business" said Ed

"Why don't you ever talk about yourself?" asked Harry

"Because I chose not to and I don't see why I would have to" said Ed

"You know you make yourself seem suspicious when do you don't even talk about yourself to anyone" said Harry.

"Do you think I give a rat's ass if I care what people think. All that I want is to be left alone so I can finish what I'm doing" said Ed getting pissed at Harry for trying to get some information from him.

Harry could see that Ed was getting pissed the more he tried to get some information from Ed. If he was to keep it up he could get seriously hurt he seen Ed pissed before and knew a little of what Ed was capable of.

"Fine I'll leave you to your work then" said Harry as he walked off.

Ed didn't hear him for he was back into his research getting the equations done he left to follow Harry. If he wanted to keep his pass to let him into the library at night to do his research he had to do his part of the deal.

Harry was heading back to the common room disappointed that he couldn't get anything from Ed. Ed seem to know what Harry was looking for and didn't even drop his guard a bit. Ed was no fool he knew when someone was trying to get information from him and knows how to make the person stop.

"_Man I wish that I know more about Ed. He is so mysterious and never wants to be bothered when it comes to talking about himself"_ thought Harry

As he reached the common room he found that Hermione and Ron were waiting for him.

"Did you learn anything about him?" asked Hermione

"What did he say?" asked Ron

"Nothing he didn't even give any hints except that he wanted to be left alone" said Harry

The three of them were discussing about Ed. Little did they know that Ed was there listening to them.

"_So they want to know more about me. Why?"_ thought Ed.

"He doesn't seem like a bad person he just so quiet like he had something bad happen to him" said Hermione

"Yeah well he is not the only person that had something terrible happen to him at lest he doesn't have someone like Voldemort after him for the rest of his life" said Harry

"_If they only knew of my past then they would regret what they are talking about now they seem to be ok for now I want to scout the rest of the castle"_ thought Ed

Harry was getting bored with his discussion, he got up and went to the boy's dorm room. Ron and Hermione looked at each other they found that this was a strange action from Harry. He would stop from their talking and leave, he would ponder his ideas with both of them to see what they thought.

"You know I think that everything is finally getting to him" said Ron

"I don't think so I think that he is trying to figure out about Ed" said Hermione.

"Well like we said he hardly talks to anyone and he doesn't want to talk about his past" said Ron.

"I wish that we could figure something out about him this is really getting to all of us no one knows anything of him I think that the only the headmaster knows anything about him" said Hermione.

"Hermione you are brilliant" said Harry as he took off out the door.

"Where do you think that he is going?" asked Ron

"O my god he is going to Dumbledore to find anything about Ed" said Hermione

Harry was racing thought the castle not caring if he ran into anyone. He has one goal in his mind to find Dumbledore and see if he could get something out of him. As he was passing a hall way he saw a flash of blonde hair he stopped to see that Ed was running to the Gryffindor's common room.

"_What in the world could of make him run that fast? Damn I'll figure it out later I have to see Dumbledore"_ thought Harry.

He was about to reach the gargoyle when the stair case was appearing, Harry stopped to see that Dumbledore was coming out of his office.

"Ah Harry what could I do for you my boy?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sir do you know anything about Ed?" asked Harry

Dumbledore's face looked graved, yes he knew something but he wasn't able to tell anyone, due to the deal with Ed.

"I'm sorry Harry but I can't" said Dumbledore frowning

"Why not?" asked Harry getting confused.

"Because anything I know regarding Edward is between me and him" said Dumbledore

"Well is there anything that I should know about him that you want to tell me?" asked Harry.

"No if there is anything you want to know you have to ask Ed" said Dumbledore.

"Fine" said Harry disappointed.

Harry was walking back to the common room when he remembered that Ed took off somewhere. Maybe now was his chance to find out something about him.

He raced off to get his map.

Ed was waiting for Snape he remembered their meeting. Ed was busy getting the layout of the castle in his head trying to see if there were any secret passages that he would have to look out for, he about to go back up stairs when he ran in to Snape. He looked like he was already pissed off at something and was looking for something to take his anger out on. Seeing this Ed decided to take it easy with the man he didn't want anything to happen that would get into his way of scouting the castle.

"What are you doing at this side of the castle Elric?" asked Snape

"I was just figuring out the castle so know my surroundings when I wander around when I'm thinking of something" said Ed.

"Well whatever goes through that small brain of yours you better know where you should and shouldn't go" said Snape.

"Listen here you needle nose ass hole I want to finish this right now I'll kick your sorry ass so hard" said Ed

"As much as I would love to fight you I don't think that I would be able to hit you seeing how small you are" said Snape with a smirk on his face.

"You are just scared that I would kick you ass and everyone will talk about it" said Ed

Snape was getting even more pissed, Ed was back talking to him in front of everyone and when no one was around. He was getting tried of how things were going and he wanted to settle the score once and for all.

"Fine Elric where do you want to settle this?" asked Snape.

"On the Quidditch field in fifteen minutes" said Ed

"Fine just make sure no one comes with you" said Snape

"Same for you" said Ed as he ran towards the Gryffindor's common room.

He reached the common room to see that Ron and Hermione was there discussing something he didn't pay attention. He made a quick change and went to the window to see he clapped his hands together transmuted the wall like a ladder. He climbed down and transmuted it back to normal and went to the Quidditch field to wait for Snape.

Harry reached the common room he saw that Hermione and Ron was still there talking.

"Have any of you seen Ed?" asked Harry.

"He ran into here and up to the rooms he looked like he was in a hurry but we haven't seen him since" said Ron

Harry walked up the stairs, he didn't see anyone there the whole room was empty, he walked over to his trunk and retrieved his map. He activated the map and started to look for him he saw that Ed was at the Quidditch field and Snape was going there.

"_What in the world is going on here? Why would Ed meet Snape on the Quidditch field? I have to figure this out"_ thought Harry

Harry got his invisibility cloak and raced out of the Gryffindor tower to see what is going on. He slipped on his cloak using the secret passages to get to the Quidditch field faster to see what is going on.

Ed was standing there getting bored waiting for Snape to come, finally he made out the shape of him and smirked.

"I didn't think that you would show" said Ed

"Let's get this over with" said Snape as he drew out his wand.

"Lets" said Ed.

Snape started to fire spells at Ed who was dodging them with ease. Ed clapped his hands and transmuted a wall blocking the spells fired at him.

"_What can I do to get into his reach he will keep me at a distance so I can't get to him" _thought Ed

"What is the matter are you getting scared to fight back I guess that you are all talk and no action" said Snape

He continued to fire spells at the wall destroying it so he could get to Ed. Ed clapped his hands again making a transmutation circle on a rock striking it on his automail hand making a spark and activating the transmutation circle. Sending the flame toward Snape and making a cage of fire around Snape.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" shouted Snape

Ed snickered as he started to run towards Snape the flames died as he used the water spell to get rid of them. Ed got with in reach and slammed his fist into Snape's face sending him falling to the ground. Snape got back up to see Ed twirl to kick him on the side of the head sending him back to the ground. Ed clapped his hands again and placed his real hand on his automail arm transmuting making a shield. Instead of his blade which he would have used the shield he will use to block the spells. One mistake with his arm blade and he could kill the man by accident. Running up to Snape he got hit with a spell that sent him flying the spell and he double over with pain the spell hurt like hell.

Snape got back up and sent a flame toward Ed instead of making a cage around Ed. Snape sent it straight at Ed. He saw the spell and rolled out of the way. Ed was picking himself back up as Snape was firing another spell he didn't notice the blue electrical energy under him. Just as Snape was finishing the incantation a stone fist appeared out of the ground and hit him at the jaw. Snape fell to his knees cursing under his breath while holding his jaw.

Ed finally got to his feet as Snape did, Ed clapped his hands and slammed them to the ground. Snape jumped back thinking that another stone fist was going to hit him again he saw that he light was brighter he closed his eyes to block out the blinding light. When he opened them he saw a giant stone statue standing there and Ed next to the feet with an evil smirk on his face. Clapping his hands again and placing them on the statue, the statue stared to move it brought it stone first up and was bring it back down (in a punching way) sending it toward Snape.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" screamed Snape as he saw the fist coming toward him.

The fist slammed into the ground a foot away from him, sending chunks of dirt and grass flying everywhere. There was a big hole where the fist had hit, Snape looked at the fist and dropped to his knees shaking in fear. Ed stood in front on looking at Snape.

"Do you surrender?" asked Ed

"Y-Y-Y-Yes" stuttered Snape

Ed clapped his hands once more and placed them on the ground everything around them was fixed the statue and wall was gone. The holes in the ground was fixed grass grew back making everything fixed again. No one would know that the two was out there fighting except for how Snape's face looked he had a black eye, bleeding from his mouth, and maybe a broken jaw. He fixed his automail arm and walked away feeling better that he had gotten a good work out.

Harry had finally gotten out of the castle and to the Quidditch field he saw that Ed was on the ground and Snape when a stone fist had came out and hit Snape in the jaw he had never heard or seen this type of magic before. It was a strange battle to witness Ed clearly had the upper hand when Snape was sent to the ground. What really surprised him was that Ed was doing all of this with out and wand or spell. He saw the stone fist missing Snape and Ed standing over him then the light came again Harry couldn't see what was going on from the distance that he was at but then Ed was walking away from the seen. He passed Harry with a smirk on his face, Harry held his breath as Ed passed by fearing that he would be caught at the seen.

Now he was going to find everything about Ed as much as he could. It just doesn't make since of how he could of done all of that with out a wand. He followed Ed wanting to know where he was going and what he was up to. They made their way to the library where Ed stopped to look around seeing that no one was around he went to a spot where the was a bookshelf. He moved the shelf aside behind it was two small holes where in them were Pensieves, He seem to know which one he wanted because he took out one he placed his wand next to his temple and with drew a memory. He then placed it into the Pensieve where it showed Snape's frighten face and the stone fist slamming into the ground. He then placed the Pensieve back into its place and moved the bookshelf back. Ed walked away yawning as he was tired from the energy that he used in his fight with Snape. Harry waited until he couldn't hear the footsteps of Ed anymore and reopened the bookshelf to where the Pensieves were. He took out the one where Ed had currently used, he placed his head into it.

The first thing that happen was that there was a pain where his left leg was he looked to see that it was being broken down by small black hands. This isn't suppose to happen from what he knew the Pensieve would show you what is happening but Ed's you are him and feeling what he was feeling at the time. Later he saw that there was a giant door way it opened up and he saw lots of eyes looking at him, his brain was filling up with images showing him things that he never knew.

Later his arm was missing and the pain was increasing he felt the loss of blood, the fear that Ed was going though, and the sheer terror of loosing someone. Everything started to blur as the since was changing Harry never got to finish what would show next as a hand clamped down on his shoulder harder than Snape's grip. Harry was pulled out of the Pensieve where he was thrown into the wall with a hand at his throat.

"JUST WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" yelled Ed.

"I was just curious about you, you never talk about yourself and you had everyone curious about you" said Harry

"Does that give you the right of looking into there?" asked Ed pointing at the Pensieve

"N-N-N-N-N-N-N-No" said Harry very scared.

Ed let go of Harry as soon as he relaxed Ed pulled his glasses off and punched him in the face he hit him three more times then stopped and pulled Harry to his feet.

"That's for looking into there without my permission, and as you should know now you can't tell anyone about what you saw. I have permission from Dumbledore that I can do whatever I want to whoever looks into my Pensieve without my say so. And you can't tell anyone what you saw with me giving you the okay to do so" said Ed

With that being said Ed used his wand and made the Pensieves float, as he stormed out of the library where he was going to find a place where he could hide them from anyone. Harry was still in the library thinking over what happen, he felt bad for looking into Ed's Pensieve without asking him but if Ed hadn't been so mysterious then that wouldn't of happen. Then again it was his own curiosity that got the better of him. He now knew that one way or another he has to make it up to Ed.

Here you go this was kind of hard to do because I was trying to figure out the fighting between Ed and Snape I had a hard time trying to figure out what to do but if I think of anything else to add into it I will to make the fighting longer. As for the part where Harry was looking into Ed's Pensieve I thought that it would be a good one to end the chapter. Here I was thinking of having Ed continue to beat the crap out of Harry but decided not to but for what I did leave in there Harry got what he had coming because of his act for looking into the Pensieve. Ed will get over what Harry had done in a couple of chapters I think that he should be pissed at him for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Harry Potter

Chapter 7

Ed and Harry in Detention

Harry, Ed, and Snape were acting strange the next day. Harry looked like he was busted for doing something that he regretted and he kept rubbing his right shoulder and left leg for some strange reason. Ed looked he was totally pissed he looked like he could kill someone at any moment but when ever he had seen Snape he had a small smirk on his face. Snape looked like someone had totally killed his pride and was rubbing it into his face.

"Harry what is the matter with you?" asked Hermione looking at him with a worried look.

"I can't tell you" said Harry.

Harry didn't act like himself he was still trying to get over what he saw in Ed's Pensieve. Everything that he saw was real and he can still feel the pain in his limbs. It hurt like hell feeling the pain that Ed had when he was a child. He could understand a little why Ed didn't want to talk about himself but there was something else he wanted to know. Ed was still pissed at him, and Harry knew that Ed have every right to be mad at him.

"What else could be bothering him that he doesn't want to talk about?" thought Harry.

"Hey mate are you ok?" asked Ron.

Before Harry could answer he saw that Ed had gotten up and went up to the teacher's table. Ed went straight up to Dumbledore and was discussing something. Dumbledore looked like he was worried, he looked at Harry and went back talking to Ed.

"What do you think that they could be talking about?" asked Ron.

"I believe that I have an idea" said Harry

"What?" asked both Hermione and Ron.

"Sorry what I can't tell you it is something I can't talk about" said Harry

"What do you mean you can't talk about it" asked Hermione

"Because I just can't" said Harry getting mad because he couldn't tell his friends.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other both of them were confused because Harry had never held anything from them. He was would tell them anything but now he wasn't telling them what he knew.

Hermione was going to push the subject when Ed came up behind Harry. He looked like he was going to explode.

"Harry come with me, there is something that we must discuss" said Ed not even looking at Harry.

Harry got up and followed Ed out of the Great Hall Ron and Hermione went to get up but from the look of Ed and Harry shaking his head made them both stop and stay where they are. They went to the library there was no one in there. Ed turned and looked at Harry both of them were silent, Harry was thinking of what to say to Ed for last night. Ed looked like he as having problems of what to say.

"What did you see in there?" asked Ed his face a little mad.

"I didn't have time to see anything I remember feeling a lot of pain from the right arm, images being forced into my head, then pain coming from my left leg" said Harry

"Damn" said Ed his eyes showing the fury building into them.

"Ed what does it all mean? What happen to you and what do the images mean?" asked Harry.

"Nothing just forget about it you already learned too much" said Ed his hands were balled into a fist.

"Ed ple.." said Harry

Harry was cut off when Ed's fist slammed into the wall next to his head leaving a small hole in it. Harry was frighten he knew he placed Ed into his anger once again, when he is there Ed could do some serious damage to anyone.

"Just drop it as I said you already know too much. Now if you and your friends would do me a huge favor" said Ed

"What?" asked Harry still staring at Ed with fear in his eyes.

"Just leave me alone and stop digging into my past. If it happens again then I will not be able to control my actions next time" said Ed

Ed walked out of the library leaving Harry to think about what Ed had said to him. Its true Ed might hurt someone when he is piss. With Harry, Hermione and Ron trying to pry into his past wasn't helping. He was still not giving any more information from Ed but the memory that he saw showed Harry. Ed has been through a lot of pain. From the pain of one of the forbidden curses Ed's was worse. It was a pain that stayed with you no matter what.

Ed went into the class room of History of Magic, he claimed his usual seat waiting for the teacher and the other students to appear into the class. Ed was finishing up on his theories for his way back he was marking his pages so he could look into his other Pensieve to compare to his other theories to see if anything will work. As soon as he finished marking his pages the student were entering the room and the professor floating through the wall to take his place at the desk.

Ed took out his things for the class ready to start the most boring class besides Umbridge D.A.D.A. No mater how hard he tried Ed could only stay awake for half of the class and sleep the other half unless he found a way to keep himself awake. Today instead of doing his work and trying to stay awake Ed was writing in one of his codes a plan of where to move his Pensieves. He found some places that looked like it hasn't been touched in quiet some time. It didn't time him much time to hide the rooms and clean them up.

Harry was straining to stay awake he kept glancing at Ed, feeling part of the pain that Ed felt when he was a child. He wanted to know more about Ed there was something that was still bothering him something more to that memory. Harry didn't remember much of what it show because of the pain. It was leaving blanks in his mind when he tried to remember. In his dreams he was calling for a boy seeing him being broken down while he was reaching him. The name to the boy was at the tip of his tongue but he wasn't able to bring it to mind.

Ron was busy watching what Ed was writing from the look of his face he wasn't sure what Ed was writing at all, when ever Ed would stop to see that Ron was watching what he was reading Ron was turn his head away. To Ron it didn't make any since at all because Ed was writing words and equations and the same time seeing numbers and words placed together to make something which Ed could understand was beyond him.

"Ed what are you doing?" whispered Ron

"Taking notes" said Ed

"That doesn't look like notes to me" said Ron

"That's because they are in code I know what they say but to someone who is trying to read them it wouldn't make since to them" said Ed.

The class was over before Ron could ask another question. Ron, Harry and Hermione went to D.A.D.A. Ed was already there and ready like in History to Magic. Hermione looked at Ed then decided to sit next to him wanting to ask him some questions.

"What is bothering you today Ed?" asked Hermione.

"That is none of your business" said Ed.

Umbridge started her class with her little cough "Hem Hem" to get the students attention. Everyone except for Ed turned who was back to making his plans he knew the layout of the castle except for the hidden passages. Hermione looked at Ed thinking that he was taking note but from what she was saw wasn't Umbridge notice that Ed and Hermione wasn't looking at her. Ed looked like he was taking notes while Hermione was looking at Ed's paper. When she saw Ed's paper she saw that he wasn't writing notes but was writing a bunch of gibberish which didn't make sense at all.

"Mr.Elric what are you doing?" asked Umbridge.

"Taking notes what the hell does it look like?" asked Ed.

"Those aren't any kind of notes that I have seen before" said Umbridge

"Well for you information you dumb ass you should know that where I come from I have to write in code. So idiots like you won't know what it is" said Ed.

Umbridge turned three shades of red from being insulted and from not realizing that Ed would have to write in code from his home land. Her body was shaking in rage and her lips were tightening into a thin line. Everyone thought that she was going to do something but she turned around and continued the class. No one knew that Ed wasn't taking notes, but it was one way he knew of that he didn't have to worry about anyone questioning what he was writing.

Hermione continue to watch Ed as he was writing his notes trying to remember everything so she could try to break the code to see if he is or not taking notes. In some ways she kinda trust Ed but not knowing anything about him made her doubt that he could be trusted. She was thinking of what Ed had to say to Harry. Ed stilled looked pissed off when ever he saw Harry. Harry seem like he is guilty for something but one thing that kept bugging her was that he kept rubbing his right shoulder and left leg.

"Ed, what are you mad at Harry for?" asked Hermione

"That is none of your business that is between me and him" said Ed.

"What is your problem?" asked Hermione

"My problem is that I have a bunch of nosy kids wanting to get into my business because I don't want to tell them anything" said Ed

"Well if you told us something about you then we might stop" said Hermione

"I don't think so if I told you a bit about myself then you would ask more and more questions. Then you would try to push me to tell you anything about my past" said Ed

"Mr.Elric would you please stop interrupting my class if you do again I will have to give you a detention" said Umbridge

Ed looked at Umbridge like he really didn't care he already did some of their "Punishment" detention, which didn't even phase Ed because he been though worse with his teacher.

"Now as I was saying. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named didn't show up last year and he is truly dead, the fact that Mr. Potter believed that he saw him is not true" said Umbridge

"That is a bunch of bullshit I saw that Voldemort did come back and he did kill Cidric last year the Ministry just don't want to face that fact that he is alive and is going to began where he left off" said Harry

"I hate to break it to you Harry but if he was alive then there would be killings all over the place and the Dark Mark will be placed everywhere as well" said Umbridge

"Maybe he is keeping a low profile to trick you and when you lest aspect it he will show himself. Then what do you think will happen?" asked Harry

Ed had to admit he knew of the killer that is after Harry. He heard about it from most of the students, Dumbledore and from reading about it in the library. He knew that Harry had suffered a horrible life and wanted to be left alone to enjoy being himself not someone who will defeat the Voldemort. That's why Harry was suspicious about him, Ed couldn't blame Harry because he knew if Harry showed up in his world then Ed would be suspicious about him too.

"20 points from Gryffindor and detention tonight after dinner Mr. Potter" said Umbridge

"Why don't you shut up you loud mouth old hag you are doing more damage with that offal voice of yours" said Ed

"Another 20 points from Gryffindor and you will serve a detention with Mr. Potter as well" said Umbridge

Ed was ready to show Umbridge not to mess with him. He remembered that he could get into trouble and there would his loss for finding a way home he couldn't risk it he needed to get back to Al. He face was red with anger and his arms were shaking. Without saying anything else he went back to his plans but he saw that Hermione was copying them, she took the change to do it when he was yelling at Umbridge.

"You know what I hate most?" Ed asked Hermione who looked startled at him.

"What" asked Hermione

"When people don't get the hint that others want to left alone and I'll be taking that copy you are making" Ed said as he snatched the parchment out of Hermione's hands.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione

"Well these are my notes and I don't remember giving you the ok to copy them plus you wouldn't be able to do anything with it anyways" said Ed

"And what does that suppose to mean" said Hermione glaring at Ed

"What I mean is that you don't know how I think if you did then you would be able to crack it but since you don't then its totally useless" said Ed

Class ended and everyone raced out of the classroom to get the potions where everyone except for the Slytherins will get a crude remark from Snape. He was still pissed more than ever no one knew except for three people why Snape would be that pissed. As everyone was filing into the room for the class Snape came into the room making remarks to everyone as he passed them.

"Today we are going to make the Wolfsbane potion it is used to help people who have been bitten by a Werewolf to keep their sanity, you have until the rest of class to make it and it better be right. Here are you ingredients now get to work" said Snape as he flicked his wand and the ingredients appeared on the black board.

Everyone was getting to work hoping to get it done before Snape would come by and start taking points for them messing up on the potions. Ed smirked when he and Snape made eye contact Snape curled his upper lip. Snape glared at Ed for a moment more then went to work correcting everyone's homework.

Hermione like always was ahead of everyone she kept glancing at Ed to see how far he was. She was shocked to see how far Ed really was he caught up to her and had no problems with anything, she couldn't believe it no one could best her in potions but here was Ed someone new to magic and everything caught up to her like he knew what to do, what surprised her even more he didn't have his book open as to he knew it like that back of his hand.

She hurried more trying to get done with the potion ahead of everyone else like always. She noticed that Ed was also helping Ron with his potion while doing his at the same time. Herself could of done that but she would have to look at the book to remember where she left off. There was a slight explosion in the back where everyone turned their heads to see that Neville had ruined the potion and was blown back from it. Snape seen what happen and grinned seeing someone who will be at the end of his remarks as always. He got up and walked over to Neville looked into the caldron which looked ruined there was nothing left of the potion.

"Well Neville I do believe that I don't have to clean up any mess that you would have caused with that little explosion next time pay attention and remember what you have to add why can't you get that through that thick skull of yours" said Snape

"Sorry sir" said Neville

Every Slytherins was laughing at Neville's mistake and Snape's remark to him. While everyone else was busy working, Hermione was finally finished thinking that she was done for Ed. She peered into his caldron seeing that he also was finished but he wasn't paying attention to it but to Neville and Snape. Ed could only shake his head he has heard that Neville couldn't do potions very well and that he blew up everything but he was very gifted in Herbology, even in there some errors happen which wasn't his fault.

Ed sat back down then placed his feet on his desk looking very bored as to what is now going on Snape was going around looking into everyone's caldron and making snide remarks. He came to Ed's seeing that he was finished and wasn't doing anything else Snape walked away not making any remarks toward Ed. He came to Hermione's seeing that she was finished which wasn't a surprise, he notice something was different from Ed's and Hermione's potion. Where Ed's looked like it was a strong and longer lasting to where Hermione's looked like a standard version.

"Well Granger it looks like someone is able to show you up in potions where your's look like it's from the book to where Elric's will last longer and have a stronger affect on the person" said Snape

Hermione looked at Ed's caldron and saw for her self that it was true, she looked at the floor and was wondering how someone could do that with out using the book. No one was able to beat her in potions, she was angry towards Ed seeing that he could make something even stronger than her, she is the brightest with in Gryffindor, with her pride hurt she didn't say a thing. Ed had made her so pissed she couldn't stand it she had to find out how he was able to make the potion with out a book and make it stronger with out any help. Class ended with out any worries after Snape made his comment to Hermione he was felt everyone alone.

"How were you able to do that?" asked Hermione

"Do what?" asked Ed

"How were you able to make the potion with out a book and make it stronger than a standard version" said Hermione

"Easy. I have the whole book memorized and I go through my head equations of each ingredient then solve which item will do what there was a couple of ingredients that wasn't on the board which I added" explained Ed.

Hermione, Ron and Harry stood there looking at Ed no one they knew was able to do that. They haven't even heard of anyone capable of doing anything like what Ed could do. Ron looked like he was trying to think over what he said but there was a no go on his part. Harry and Hermione was trying to figure out how he could do it none of them came up with an answer.

They went to follow Ed but to see that he wasn't anywhere in sight. There were only two places where he could be one which was the Great Hall the other was the library where he would be in deep thought. They decided to go to the Great Hall to get something to eat before calling it a day.

Ed was there eating and filling his plate full of food. He was doing alright until he heard annoying voice.

"Did you see how that midget acted in DADA today he was shaking so bad like he was scared" said Draco facing his friends.

"Yeah I seen that small one it also looked to me that he was going to cry" said Austin

Ed was hearing all of this, he tighten his hold on the knife he was using. Hearing that the Slytherins mocking him behind his back. He looked towards the teacher's table seeing that each of them having a conversation with one another. Ed grinned an evil grin he looked back toward the Slytherins and saw that Malfoy was watching him Ed hauled back his arm and threw the knife where it barely grazed him. The knife slammed into the wall going up to the hilt, all of the Slytherins froze with fear seeing how Ed could aim and could hit his mark when ever he wanted scared the shit out of them, Draco lifted his hand to his face to where the knife grazed his face and pulled at it there was blood.

Draco's face went white finally knowing that he could die from Ed from fighting the muggle way to throwing something at him, but he wouldn't be able to beat him at a wizard's duel which Draco has experience at. Taking a piece of cloth and placing it on his cut he went back to eating waiting until the mean was over so he could go the hospital with not wanting to explain how it happen.

"That bastard is going to die I swear it" said Draco

"Yeah well we better keep an eye on him just incase" said Austin

"Damn it Goyle can't you stop crying it bugging the hell out of me" said Draco

"How sob would you feel if your sob fathersob was..was…was killed?" asked Goyle eyes full of tears

"I wouldn't know mine wasn't killed" said Draco

All of the Gryffindors were looking at Ed some with a grin on their faces seeing how he shutted up the Slytherins. All but Hermione which she looking at Ed worried knowing if anyone of them would have done that then they would be killed.

Later that night Ed and Harry had to go to Umbridge's office to serve their detention, which wasn't amusing. Harry was going to do some Quidditch practice with his team and Ed was going to do some more research he was close to finding a way back home he was about to skip the detention to finish his research. But seeing that it would be interrupted he decided to get it over with.

"Here you two go" Umbridge said handing both Ed and Harry a very sharp quill

Each took one of the quills and looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"Now I want Harry to write I will not tell lies and Edward to write I will not interrupt class" said Umbridge

"Where is the ink?" asked Harry

"How long are we to write?"

"You won't need ink and you will write until it sinks in" said Umbridge

They both sat down and was about to write when Umbridge stopped them.

"Use your other hand if you will Edward" said Umbridge

They began writing when they finished the sentence there was a pain in the back of their hands seeing that each their sentence was carved into the back of their hand. Harry gasp from the pain feeling the stinging sensation flowing through his entire hand while Ed looked like it just bothered him seeing that the "ink" was his own blood he looked at Umbridge who was next to him with a toad smile on her face.

"Is there anything wrong boys?" asked Umbridge

"Not a thing" both of them replied.

Seeing how the cut will heal it self fast was alright but it kept digging into their hand more and more. After an hour passed Umbridge stopped them and wanted to look at their hands. Both were red with irritation from the cutting.

"It looks like I made my point you both could leave" said Umbridge

Harry was out the door muttering to himself while Ed stayed behind wanting to say a few things to the toad before he left.

"You know that is a crude punishment" said Ed

"I know but it works very effective" said Umbridge

Ed clapped his hands and placed his left hand on his automail arm transmuting it into his arm blade, he pointed it Umbridge's throat.

"If you do anything like that again I will kill you" hissed Ed finally releasing his rage

"You can't do this the people at the Ministry will hear about this and when they do" said Umbridge

"What is stopping me from killing you right now to shut you up for good?" asked Ed as he pushed the tip of the blade closer to her throat.

"I'll get you for this" said Umbridge

"You shouldn't have done that quill thing for detention now things are going to get ugly around here so you better watch out because next time I won't be so forgiving" said Ed as he withdrew the blade.

Ed left her office on his way out he heard Umbridge crying and fussing up a storm at the same time. He snickered seeing how much he had pushed her knowing that he had left her with a memory that will haunt her for the rest of her life.

Ed went up to the common room seeing that no one there he checked up in the dorm seeing that Harry was there and was sleeping. Ed grabbed his bag checking to see if anything was missing, finding nothing missing he went to the common room where it was empty he clapped his hands and slammed them on to the parchment he found some finger prints there seeing that they couldn't belong to him because of his gloves. He knew all too well who could have taken and returned them. He left to the library to get the research done he needed to wait until morning to confront the two would be thieves.

Next time on Edward Elric the Full Metal appears at Hogwarts:

Nothing right now because that is between me and me lol.

I will try to get something in that will be totally different Ed's background may or may not be told to Harry, Ron and Hermione, I have some things to go over in the next chapter it might take me a little longer to finish it I have to think over some ideas to see. Well Malfoy still gets threaten by Ed, like always Malfoy doesn't learn his lesson I will have him appear in more chapter like it suppose to be. I thought of the character Austin because I was drawing up a blank for a name I know that the Potion would take longer to make but o wells I didn't want to make it take that long.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Harry Potter

Seeing another's pain

Chapter 8

It was a sunny morning Ed had watched the morning sun rise as he waited for breakfast to start on top of the Owlery he knew everyone would start waking up by now. Ed needed to get his thoughts straight everything that happen the every time something happen he had let his anger get the better of him but with the fight against Snape that was totally not his fault that bastard got what he deserve. But as to with Harry looking into his Pensieve he knew that he could of handled it better, but with the site that was before him he knew that any trust or respect that he had for Harry soon crumbled that night. Harry had saw something that he shouldn't one the memory that haunts Ed every day of his life that was his burden to carry and no one else's.

Ed got to see a sight that was truly amazing when the owls were leaving and coming back just seeing them fly added to the sight of the forest was something to keep in mind. He was just about to get down when he heard someone coming into the Owlery Ed froze not wanting to explain why he was there.

"There you are get down here, I've got a letter for you" said Harry

Ed thought that Harry was talking to him but it turned out he was talking to his owl Hedwig, Ed had let out a sigh of relief fearing that Harry had seen him.

"Right, I know that the letter says Snuffles but it's for Sirius" said Harry talking to his owl.

Harry sent her off to deliver his letter he was watching her go until he couldn't see Hedwig anymore. He was taking in the scene until the door to the Owlery had opened behind him, there was Cho Chang standing in the doorway with a letter in hand.

"Hi" said Harry

"Oh…hi I didn't know anyone was up here" said Cho

"Yeah I just had a letter to send out to a friend" said Harry looking back to where he had last seen Hedwig

"It's my mom's birthday I thought that I would send something out to her" said Cho

"Have you found a new keeper yet" asked Cho

"Yeah Ron had made the cut" said Harry

"Oh how good is he?" asked Cho

"He is alright I didn't see his try out it was held when I had detention" said Harry

"Alright where is it?" asked Filch behind both of them

"_Great more interruptions that is all I need why don't they get the hell out of here do I can get down"_ thought Ed

"Where is what?" asked Harry

"From my source I've been told that you were wanting a big order of Dungbombs now hand over what you were sending" said Filch

"Can't it's already been sent" said Harry

"It's gone?" said Filch as his face was getting red with rage

"Yeah it's gone" said Harry

Filch was getting angrier because he could do anything.

"How do I know you didn't placed it somewhere before I came?" asked Filch

"Because I saw him send it" said Cho

Filch looked at her like he didn't realize that she was there, after a few moments of glaring at her, Filch turned and left with his cat following behind him.

"I better not be catching a whiff of Dungbombs" said Filch

"Thanks" said Harry as he turned to face Cho.

"Any time that wasn't an order for Dungbombs was it?" asked Cho

Harry rolled his eyes "No I already told you I was sending it to a friend" said Harry

"Alright" said Cho

Cho sent her letter to her mom and was leaving the Owlery with Harry right behind her.

"Well see you later Harry" said Cho

"Yeah later" said Harry

When their foot steps couldn't be heard Ed had gotten down from the roof wondering why was going on someone wanted to keep an eye on Harry. He had better get back to his mission to watch over Harry, but first he better get something into his stomach waking up as early as he does was starving him. Ed was making his way down to the Great Hall everyone was starting to gather there he sat at the Gryffindor table he could see that Harry and Ron was there but Hermione was missing. Trying to think of what cause her to be missing breakfast was beyond him, then it hit him he remembered that someone had taken his papers and put them back.

"_Damn those kids"_ thought Ed

He took his seat a couple of people between them so he could hear what they were talking about. Ed was filling up his plate when Hermione just entered she looked like she hadn't slept all night maybe because she was trying to crack his code. Ed snickered as he could mentally see her with piles of books working so hard to see what he was writing. He was busy eating when he heard her speaking to Ron and Harry, Ed made it seem that he was into his own world while he was eating and listening to her telling them of her find.

"I haven't been able to crack his way of code but I have been able to get a few words out of them" said Hermione looking angry from staying awake the whole night.

"Well what are the words that you have found" said Ron

"Well they don't make any since at all but they are library, hall, armor and room that is all that I was able to find out the rest is too confusing to me to figure out" said Hermione

"You know if he found out that you have taken those and copied them he would be really pissed" said Harry

"I know but I don't think that he could know if I did or not so far it seems that he didn't realize it yet" said Hermione

"But we still don't know anything about him" said Ron

Ed had gotten up and left before he heard anything else Harry, Ron and Hermione looked up to see that Ed was not that far from them he didn't look mad or anything but he left for some reason.

"We need to get something out of him but his defense is always up" said Hermione

"Maybe we could corner him" said Ron

Harry was thinking of what might happen if they did Ed could seriously hurt all three of them with out any problem doing it. He also knows that Ed has that strange kind of magic that he also do. But he couldn't see any way around it if they were going to get anything from Ed was to corner him and make him talk.

They left the Great Hall trying to find him, lucky for them Harry had his map he used it to make sure that no one was following him. He took it out and did a quick scan of the entire castle finding him in a small classroom that looked like it hasn't been used. They made their way there looking at the map Ed seem to be in a hurry to do something. He was running all over in the class room looks like he was getting something or getting rid of something. They needed to act quickly before he had a chance to leave and they would have to chase after him though out the castle.

Ed was gathering all of his notes that he had written and anything else that he had in the room he was erasing all of the transmutations that he drew into the room and anything else that could be used to figure out what he was doing and he need to move everything he has in there to someplace else then it hit him he clapped his hands and slammed them to the ground he was transmuting a hole in the floor there he placed everything that was in there after everything was in place he covered the hole making sure that it was strong enough so that it doesn't collapse under someone's weight and discover his things he could always go back and get them when he needs to. Was about to leave the room when he heard someone was outside of the room Ed backed up a bit and went into defensive stance.

Harry, Ron and Hermione was outside of the classroom they knew it was there but never went into the room it was something they passed and haven't had time to check out every room that was in castle. Sure they knew where everything was but they didn't know what was in it. Hermione was the first to reach for the door but Harry has stopped her he was watching the map he saw that Ed was at the door at first but he backed away was and was waiting for some thing. He reached for the doorknob himself not wanting one of his friends to get hurt he open the door to see that Ed was ready to fight if needed. He was puzzled from the look on his face but he was ready to do anything if he had to.

"What the hell is going on and how did you know I was in here?" asked Ed

"Sorry Ed but we aren't going to answer your question you are going to be answering our" said Hermione bravely.

"If you don't then we will have to do it by force" said Ron

Harry didn't say anything he was busy trying to figure out what Ed is going to do now that they have him trapped. He hated to do this but there was no other way now that he was there he better finish what they have started.

"Sorry Ed I wish that there was another way but you haven't left us with any choice to do this" said Harry.

"I will love to see you try just so that you know I won't hold back on any of you" said Ed.

Ron, Harry and Hermione spread out on all side of Ed forming a triangle around him, Ed would be attacked on three sides there was no way that he could dodge the attacks from two wizards and a witch. All of them raised their wands and yelled _Stufey_ sending a red light at Ed. He clapped his hands and slammed them to the ground making a stone hand rise out of the ground and holding Hermione. Hermione screamed as she was being held by the stone hand, Ron and Harry continued to attack Ed. Ed ran between them first catching Ron with a fist to the left side of his face, he than ran toward Harry who was trying to gain distance from Ed.

"You think that I would be easy to go after if you attacked me with three people that's a joke I won't back down from you or anyone else" said Ed

"_He is serious he is breaking us apart and getting up close where we can't send spells at him"_ thought Harry.

Ron got back up and sent another spell at Ed, Ed dodged the spell it nearly hit Harry lucky for him playing Quidditch had helped him with dodging spells.

Harry took his eyes off Ed to see how Hermione was doing she was still trying to get out of the stone hand. If they don't think of something quick Ed might seriously hurt them that is something that he didn't want in his mind. A pain came from under his chin where Ed had hit him making Harry fly back, Ron was on the ground struggling to get back up to fight some more. Ed was on top of Harry and about to punch him when Ron spoke up.

"Midget get over here I'm not finished" said Ron

Ed was now pissed he was called short by Ron the idiot of the three making a mistake of his life. Ed got up and ran at Ron who was buying time to let Harry get up.

"Are you calling me short you bastard?" asked Ed as he was about three feet from Ron

"Yeah you are too small to be hit by any spells nice workmanship" said Ron with a grin.

Ed was fuming he clapped his hands and transmuted his automail into his arm blade. Ron was shocked seeing the blade come out of Ed's arm the shock has froze him, Ed came up and swung his arm cutting Ron's wand in half leaving him stunned. Ed turned back to Harry who also was looking at the blade.

"So do you still think that you can take me on?" asked Ed walking slowly toward Harry

Harry was shock he had seen many things in his life in the magical world but here was something that he haven't seen before. But he should be use to seeing things that he haven't seen before wither it was something fascinating or something horrible. But this was something that he didn't expect now Ed was coming toward him with the blade ready fight some more, Hermione broke out of the stone first and tackled Ed from behind. Ed hit the ground when he hit he rolled and got back up to his feet watching everything. He clapped his hands again and placed one hand on to the wall Hermione was watching to see what he was doing she saw the light come out and appear on the wall then a large stone spike came out of the wall heading toward her but stopped a couple of inches from her face Hermione was shaking in fear seeing how if she didn't dodge the spike and if Ed didn't have it to stop it would have killed her.

Ed walked over to her his arm blade gone he looked down at her, watching her as she was shaking uncontrollably from her near death experience. Harry was shocked at how Ed did that he feared that it would have hit Hermione and she would be killed. But Ed knew what he was doing from the looks of things it wasn't the only thing that he did Ron was in a stone cage and Harry notice that he was being held in a stone fist with the stone spikes surrounding him.

"How much pain can you endure?" asked Ed

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What do you m-m-m-m-ean?" asked Hermione still staring at the stone spike.

"I know you want to know about me but how much of pain that I suffered though can you withstand" asked Ed

"Maybe not as much you did because you can already been though it" said Hermione

Ed walked to the center of the room and clapped his hands he transmuting the hole where all of his things were hidden. He took out his Pensieve and also freed both Ron and Harry.

"All of you get over here if you want to know more about me here is your chance you won't get another one" said Ed

He took out his wand and waved it over his Pensieve muttering to himself seeing it shimmer for a little bit and was waiting for everyone to get there, Ron and Harry helped up Hermione who was feeling weak she was now thinking that this wasn't a good idea to push Ed this far if he was acting on his instinct then none of them would be alive there. She made a mental note to never try to push him this far again she now knows why none of the teachers really pushed the issue about anything with Ed.

As they reached Ed and the Pensieve he waited for everyone to get into the Pensieve when each of then were inside Ed had gotten inside as well.

"Now you will see things in here that you won't ever forget and will finally know why I don't want anyone to know about me" said Ed

With a flick of his wand the first memory started to play Harry knew that this was the first one that he had seen. He was wanting to know the whole thing and not the parts he could only remember.

"Just so that you know I'm not from your world I'm from another world I come from a place where Alchemy is different from yours in my world the way that I was fighting is how we fight. Alchemy is a science not a magic you much know in order to create something of equal value has to be given up that is the first law of Equivalent Exchange. In this first memory that you will see started my journey and pain I have lost my mother at a young age and my father left us when my little brother was born" said Ed letting every emotion that he had go as he was telling the story and seeing it again.

Everyone there could feel the pain and hope that Ed had when he was a child him and his brother was kneeling in front of a huge circle with lines, designs and writing there was a pan in the middle with some kind of grayish power in the middle. Each of them placed their hands on the outside of the circle, it started to glow a bright yellow with electrical energy coming from it then everything was darkening there was red lights coming from the circle. They heard a scream coming from Ed's younger brother they saw that his body was breaking apart by small black hands, Ed reached for him but his left leg was being broken down by a small black hand. The three friends were feeling the pain from loosing a leg and from loosing his brother.

He looked at something that was in the center of the circle it kinda looked human but was deformed and had glowing purple eyes, there was a heart beat and painful gasping for air, kid Ed screamed a terrifying scream, there was a flash of like and Ed was in front of a huge door which opened up and there were thousands of eyes looking at the younger Ed, then he was there back in the room he crawled to the corner to where there was a suit of armor he dipped his finger into his own blood and drew a circle onto the armor and several onto himself. He placed his hands onto the armor there was a flash of light and he was back at the door way it opened up he was going toward a light that was shaped like his brother which he reached but in the process his right arm was taken away. He was back into the room where the armor twitched Ed was now holding a bloody sump where his arm should have been.

"Brother what happen you and me what happen to me" said the suit of armor

"There wasn't enough time I use my right arm in a transmutation to seal your soul to the suit of armor in the corner" said Ed wincing from the pain.

It went to where he was taken to a place where there was a young girl close to Ed's age and an old woman, Ed told an old woman that he wanted Automail then to where he was in the operating room getting metal things attacked to him. All of them feeling the pain of the nerves were being attached to the things it was increasing Ron, Harry and Hermione was screaming out in pain they have never felt this before. Harry knew that it was more than the torture curse. While they were crying out from the pain both Ed and kid Ed both flinched but didn't make a sound.

"I'm impressed Ed most people would be screaming by now we are attaching you nerves to the mechanize" said the old woman who was sweating from the long process.

"This pain is nothing…compared to his" said kid Ed

Ed had stopped the memory and looked at everyone he was seeing that they were gasping for breath from the pain and comprehending everything that was going on.

"Shall we continue or do any of you want to leave?" asked Ed

"I'm I mean we're sorry for what we've don't we didn't know" said Hermione

"Answer my question" demanded Ed

"I'm staying" said Harry

"Me too" said Ron who looked like he wasn't too sure if he was or not.

Hermione was thinking over if she should or not from what she had seen Ed lived a life that was more painful and horrible than Harry's. She knew that she would never forget what she have seen but didn't know if she had the strength to continue or not. Finally she got back up.

"I'll stay" said Hermione

"okay then" said Ed

He flicked his wand again the it started up again.

"we had to get our bodies back to normal again so we set off on a journey to become a state Alchemist but on that very day we burned down our family home and all of the familiar things inside because some memories are better left forgotten" said Ed

He showed them everything from when he because a state alchemist to where he finally came to Hogwarts there was laughter, joy, anger and sadness through out the whole journey when it was finished the three friends joined hands and Ed grabbed onto Harry's shoulder.

"Out" said Ed as they were taken out of the Pensieve back into the classroom.

"So now you know why I'm here what I'm doing. Now whatever you do don't repeat what you saw to anyone for if you do I'll beat all of you into a bloody pulp" said Ed

Ed gather his things and left the room walking to another place where he could stash his stuff. The three friends were standing there shocked feeling sorry for Ed in every way because of how he had to live, it was a rough live and he had his brother to lookout for but who was sealed into a suit of armor never feeling anything, eating, and all the other joys of being human. They knew that the only thought that was going through Ed's mind was his younger brother he was all that Ed had left in the world and he will do anything for him.

"I guess we know now why Ed never wanted to talk about himself" said Harry

"Yes but I never knew it would have been so horrible and so sad it was a painful life for Ed" said Hermione who was looking like she was going to burst into tears any second.

"I will cherish my family even more from now on" said Ron

"We better go and apologize to Ed" said Harry looking ashamed from what they have caused Ed to do.

"Yeah it must not be a easy thing for him to show us" said Ron

They were looking for Ed all over the castle they couldn't find him finally Harry pulled out his map and found that Ed was in the Owlery. All three of them raced up there to find him. When they have reached the Owlery they didn't see him there but the map showed that he was there, they went out to the balcony walked around but didn't find any sign of him anywhere. Harry found something on the side of the Owlery which looked like holes for climbing he folded the map up and shoved it into his pocket. He climbed to the top to find that Ed was sitting on top of the Owlery looking at the Forbidden Forest; Ed looked lost into his own world to notice that Harry was there.

"Ed" said Harry trying to gain Ed's attention

Ed turned to look at Harry looking into his eyes there was pain, sorrier and worry these emotions were from viewing the past once again Harry and his friends knew a little of how Ed felt but not truly all of them, Ed was wanting to get back to his brother quickly and wanted to save him from Dante as much time as he had spent here it seem that it was at a loss because there was no way for him to get back home.

"Ed I would like to say on the behalf of my friends and myself that we are sorry that we have pushed you to show us that and it couldn't have been easy for you to do" said Harry

"Yeah" said Ed as he kept his eyes on the Forbidden Forest.

"I want you to know that I never expected to end up like this but I hope that some day you could forgive us" said Harry still shameful of him and his friend's actions.

"I knew that none of you wouldn't of understand why I didn't want to say anything so the best way for you to know is to see and experience what I had been though" said Ed finally tearing his attention from the forest.

"Yes but who was you able to do that from what I know of Pensieves that it was only suppose to show what was happening not have the people feel the pain and emotions of the memory" said Harry

"I used a binding charm that allowed me to attached the emotions and feelings experience in the memories so what who ever looks into there will know what I have been though you found this out when you first looked in to there but you didn't see everything like you saw today I know because in your dreams you could see bits and pieces of what should of happen that night" said Ed

"Could we start all over and now become friends?" asked Harry offering his hand to Ed

Ed looked at Harry this time there was no anger in his eyes but curiosity here was Harry and his two friends that kept prying for information from him then later got what they wanted but in a different why than they expected and now Harry was apologizing for what they have done and wanting to make friends with him. Ed didn't know what to say or do he never had friends around his age except for Winery but everyone else that he had befriended were adults. Ed took Harry's hand and shook it.

"Great if you don't mind I want to get down being here doesn't really help" said Harry

Ed grinned at Harry and nodded his head unlike Harry by climbing down Ed jumped to the balcony all of them were looking at Ed like he was crazy for jumping down, if he would of missed his mark then he would have been falling to his death or he could of landed on to the railing.

"Er…Ed There is something that I want to ask you if you don't mind" said Hermione

"What?" asked Ed looking at Hermione looking a little bored.

"How is it that your arm and leg is working even with the spells placed over Hogwarts" asked Hermione who looked like she was recovering from the experience.

"All of my nerves have been attached to the automail which it takes the signals from my brain to allow me to use them as a regular arm and leg" explained Ed

"That's fascinating" said Hermione

"Now if you please do me a favor by not asking me questions about myself for a few days" said Ed

"Sure" said Ron, Harry and Hermione

All of them went to common room to where they could relax from all that has happen that day. Ed looked like he was the most exhausted out of all of them, Hermione was still shaking a bit from the memories and the stone spike, Ron was checking that he stilled had all of his body parts see the part of where Wrath could take body parts had left him a bit nervous, Harry was thinking everything through comparing everything that had happen between both him and Ed from the looks of things Ed had seen more death than he has.

During the relaxing period Ed had dozed off wanting to get some rest in so that he could start feeling better but he knew that it would take him a couple of days until be could be his old self again. He needed to get something to eat he knew that he had missed lunch from showing Harry, Ron and Hermione his past.

He was awoken by Harry who was shaking his shoulder.

"Ed wake up or you will miss dinner" said Harry as he was shaking Ed.

Ed shot up and was out the door before you could say what, he raced to the Great Hall to where there was food, Harry was following behind Ed when he arrived he saw that Ed wasn't eating the food but he looked like he was inhaling it more likely, Harry could only grin to see that Ed was slowly becoming himself again.

Ed started to slow down after eating so fast and so much as well, now he was taking his time and was having a conversation with Neville who was talking about Herbology and how bad he was in potions class Ed was giving him hints and pointers of how he could do better in Snape's class.

"Look at Elric he is making friends with another hopeless cause" said Draco

Ed stopped their conversation to turn at look at Draco who was laughing at his friends this time instead of having his back toward Ed he was at the other side of the table so he could see what Ed was planning to do. Ed turned back around and went back to his conversation with Neville.

"_Man that asshole doesn't learn"_ thought Ed

"Well you look at that he isn't going to do anything maybe he finally came to his senses and now know that I'm not to be messed with" said Draco loud enough for Ed to hear.

Ed had straighten up his whole body had tighten up, that little bastard truly believes that Ed would really be afraid of him. Hell he had beat the crap out of the kid twice since he was been there now that bastard wasn't giving up. Ed wasn't going to stand by and let him get away with it, with one swift movement Ed jumped out of his seat and raced toward Draco who this time ready for Ed to attack him, he took out his wand and aimed it at Ed. Was jumping from table to table he was almost at the Slytherin's table that Draco had fired a spell at him, Ed flew back a few feet but was back up and headed toward Draco once again.

Draco expected this from Ed he knew from his last two experience that Ed wouldn't stop until he was beaten to a pulp he couldn't let Ed get with in range to hit him if that was to happen then Draco would loose the fight. Ed had taken a plate from the table that he had landed on and threw it at Draco instead of firing a spell to shatter the plate he dodge it, it was his mistake. Ed had the little moment that he needed from Draco dodging the plate so he could get closer.

Ed hauled back his automail fist and slammed it into Draco's face, Draco fell backwards when he did Ed knocked out both Crabbe and Goyle incase they decided to help in their own way. Ed grabbed Draco's robes hauling him to his feet, and started multiple attacks from punches and kneeing him in the gut. Ed was about the finish his attack with one more punch to the face when he was pulled backwards and was on the ground most of his body couldn't move, he looked up to see that Dumbledore had placed a spell on him in sake of Draco's health.

"Damn it" thought Ed as he was laying on the ground struggling with all his might to get back up.

Well here is Chapter 8 I hope that you like it I had placed your ideas like I have promised I hope that you all like it and my thanks to the ones who helped me finish this chapter. I hope sometime later I could get some more ideas from you again. Thanks again.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and FMA

Umbridge Promotion

Chapter 9

Ed was given more detentions for his match with Draco which Ed didn't really care because he got to fight to take his anger out on. He was standing in Professor McGonagall's office where she was giving him a lecture Ed didn't pay attention he was always lectured by Mustang who would always do it when he finally returned to Central. He could tell where things were going on the lecture and would nod or say something when it was needed other than that he was thinking of his brother Al wouldn't have let Ed go like that he would have a strong hold on his brother until he was calmed down.

He was given four more detentions but they would be with Professor Snape this time Ed was glad, because he would have Snape over than that toad woman any day, it would be better because he could argue with someone the whole time he is doing his detentions. Ed walked to the common room where Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

"How many detentions did you get?" asked Harry showing curiosity in his eyes.

"I got about four of them with the grease master" said Ed looking at the ceiling showing that he didn't care.

"Grease master?" said Ron who was confused of who Ed was referring to.

"Yeah, Snape you know the one who's hair is always greasy" said Ed snickering as he was thinking of what Snape's reaction to the remark.

"How many points were taken away?" asked Hermione who was the only one really worried about house points.

"I don't know I wasn't paying attention to that part" said Ed looking bored with the question.

"Why weren't you paying attention?" yelled Hermione getting pissed because Ed didn't care for the points that he had lost

"Because I have important matters that I have to do instead worrying about stupid points besides if you have forgotten I have my brother to go back to and save from that fucking bitch" said Ed as he starting to get pissed at Hermione

Hermione's face changed as he remembered that Ed had to get back to his brother she knew that Al was the world to Ed and if anything was to happen to him Ed would fall apart. So there was no way she could blame him for not caring for their rules here, even through it seemed that Ed was heartless there was an important job back at his world that he has to finish.

"Well please try to be more careful I don't want Slytherins winning the house cup" said Hermione

"Well if you would excuse me I have some research to get back to I still need to finish my work and recheck everything before I leave" said Ed

"Sure but wouldn't you get in more trouble being out of bed during curfew?" asked Harry looking at Ed with a bit of curiosity.

"No I won't because I have a pass that allows me to be out and around when everyone is suppose to be in bed you should have seen Filch when he found out that he couldn't get me in trouble the look on his face was priceless" said Ed with a grin and chuckling as he was remembering how Filch looked when he read the pass.

Ed let as he was heading to the library to finish some of the theories that he had come up with he still needed to find a way to get through the gate without a price to pay. But if there was someway he could bypass the payment then he would do fine. He was running out of time he knew that as long as he has been here Dante has already destroyed Al and the Philosopher's Stone would already be in her hands, one way or another he will get his revenge on her for what she have done to Al.

Ed was walking through the halls thinking over his theories that needed to get done in the middle of combining the equations together he stopped to see a small creature happen to appear out of nowhere it walked back and forth in front of a wall it seemed to be in deep thought as he passed by the third time Ed saw that a door had appeared on the wall where it wasn't there a second ago the creature gave a small cry of joy as it opened the door and went inside a moment latter it came out with another creature that seemed to be just like it. After closing the door it the creature disappeared by snapping it fingers together as well as the door itself.

"_What the hell was that all about and how could that door appear out of no where?"_ thought Ed looking puzzled at the spot where the door had been.

Ed walked over to where the door had been and stood there studying the spot taking in every detail of the wall he knew that it was magic but the alchemist side of himself was going over everything there was no way for him do that with alchemy because the door was wooden and if he was to do that it the door had to be metal or stone. After taking a little bit more time looking at the door Ed took off he went to the small office where his Pensieves were.

He plunged into his Pensieve where all of his work was instead of memories his equations were floating around everything that he needed was there Ed took out his parchment that had his newest work on it Ed was deeply into his work, the expression on his face was one in deep thought, while he was working he didn't know that there was a second person that had entered the Pensieve a little after he did.

"Excuse me Edward" said Dumbledore

Ed jumped as he was startled out of his train of thought he turned to see that Dumbledore was in there as well looking at all of his work with a small twinkle in his eyes. Ed paused looking at the old professor for a little bit then written down what he had thought of before he forgot it.

"Yes, what do you want now?" asked Ed not looking up at Dumbledore as he was finishing his work.

"I wanted to have a chat with you before you continue any further in your research" said Dumbledore looking at the equations in amusement.

"Just give me a second I need to finish what I have here before I talk to you" said Ed finally looking up from his work.

"Sure if you don't mind I would like to look over what you have here" said Dumbledore gesturing to the equations floating all around them

Ed didn't say anything he just gave a waving gesture that was giving Dumbledore the signal that Ed didn't care. Dumbledore walked around looking at each and every equation not understanding most of them but each was in very deep detail it seemed that everything that Ed was working on was here in this Pensieve. Ed was still a teen but he knew more than what Dumbledore knew in his whole life, Ed was probably the smartest person that they had in the school.

"Alright I'm finished do you want to talk in here or someplace else?" asked Ed looking at Dumbledore.

Ed had a small hint of frustration showing on his face it was either from Dumbledore disturbing him when he is work or something that wasn't working in his research.

"I would like to talk someplace private if you don't mind here isn't a good place because someone could come by and enter when we are talking" said Dumbledore looking a bit concern about something.

"Alright Out!" said Ed as he grabbed onto Dumbledore both of them heading out of the Pensieve back into the old classroom.

"Where do you want to go to talk?" asked Ed as he was putting his Pensieve away into the hidden space that he made.

"If you don't mind I would like to go to my office there is the place where we can talk in private" said Dumbledore heading toward the fireplace

Ed walked over to where Dumbledore was standing he was holding a small pot which looked like there was some green soot inside of it, Dumbledore offered the pot to Ed who looked at him in confusion.

"It will take us to my office a lot faster than walking just grab a handful of the powder, throw it to the ground and say Dumbledore's office" said Dumbledore watching Ed.

From the look of things the headmaster was serious Ed did as he was told he landed to the ground in the headmaster's office everything was spinning around him Ed was trying to get over the dizziness from what had happen. Just then Dumbledore got there seeing that Ed was on the ground and was a little dizzy he helped Ed to his feet. Ed finally got a hold of himself, he walked over to where a one of the chairs where and sat down waiting to the headmaster to start the conversation.

Dumbledore took his seat at his desk and looked at Ed who was waiting for him to say what he had to say.

"I'll get to the point. I think that professor Umbridge will try to get me kicked out of here and take over the school there is nothing that I can do about this but there are a few things that I want to continue here. First I want you to stay here to finish your research and watch over young Harry, Ron and Hermione. Second if I was to be forced to leave I want you to watch over this school, and lastly I want to know if there is anything that I can help you with" said Dumbledore looking at Ed with a serious look in his face.

"I will do what I can, there is something that I want to know" said Ed looking at Dumbledore straight in the eyes with his own serious look on his face.

"What might that be Edward?" said Dumbledore watching Ed as he was thinking over what he was thinking.

"Do you have your old notes from the Sorcerer's stone there might be something in there that might speed my research up faster" said Ed with a calm look on his face

"Yes I still have them" said Dumbledore getting up and looking through his office he came up with five thick volumes that had all of his notes in there.

"Thanks I will return them to you when I get a chance but I will tell you this the first chance I get when I finish my research I will leave this place" said Ed

"Yes I know but there is something I would like to ask of you" said Dumbledore looking at Ed like he wasn't too sure if Ed would answer the question

"What would that be?" asked Ed starting to wonder what the old man was up to.

"I would like you to teach a class to the students here at the school if it wouldn't be much of a trouble, there is nothing wrong with our magic but I think that they should learn something else incase they are in serious trouble" said Dumbledore

Ed didn't answer he looked like he was pondering over what Dumbledore was wanting him do to. There was something that showed that he didn't want to do it but there was also the look that showed like he might do it.

"I'll think it over, but if I do then there will be a change of the rules I will teach my way and I will do the punishment how I see fit, I will kick anyone out of there who I know will do something stupid" said Ed

"Sure but what do you mean something stupid?" asked Dumbledore

"I mean something like Human Transmutation, making chimeras, or wanting to make a Philosopher's Stone I will take action how I see fit but I'm not saying that I will take the job right now I need sometime to think over if I will or not" said Ed looking at Dumbledore with a look that that gave him the chills

"Yes I see what you mean just don't kill any of the students there will be a hard time trying to tell the student's parents that their child was killed by a teacher in class" said Dumbledore

Ed left the office thinking over what he should do yeah it seemed like a good idea to teach some of the students Alchemy but if they were to try anything forbidden then he would have to take action. He didn't want any of them trying what he had done when he was a child, mixed emotions will make people do the most stupid things. Instead of going back to his research Ed went to Gryffindor's tower to go to sleep.

Morning came like it did always but today was something that everyone would remember. Reading the paper everyone found out that Umbridge was now the High Inquisitor she could control what people did in the school with certain rule degrees.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had to calm down Ed as he was about to flip out because of the sudden change, with Umbridge going to run the school everyone will be living in hell from the rules that she will start. If he was careless then he will out of there without finding his way back to his world. He started to hate Umbridge even more for this little act that she have done.

"Well if she starts any kind of shit with me she won't forget what will happen" said Ed glaring up at Umbridge hate clearing showing in his eyes.

"Let's just hope that never happens" said Harry looking at Ed

"If that does happen then I hope she gets what she deserve" said Ron remembering what happen to both Harry and Ed during their Detention with Umbridge.

"I just hope that not that many points will be taken away you better watch yourself Ed she could make it a living hell for you if she wants to" said Hermione watching Ed very closely

"Hermione I would have thought that you would of known that I already lived in a would of hell before I came here and I really don't follow orders very well" said Ed looking at Hermione showing how much he really hated Umbridge

"I know what you have been though and that was just an expression I didn't mean it literally but if you piss her off too much then she could ruin your chance to find your ticket home" said Hermione thinking that she had something that would make Ed calm down

"Well I don't think that she will try very much and if she says anything about me then I will have to do something about it to make sure that I don't have to worry about it happening again" said Ed as he checked his pockets to make sure that the contract was still there

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Harry now fully wanting to know what Ed was talking about

"Let's just say that me, her and Fudge have a little contract between us that she can't go back on and if she does she will find herself running screaming to Fudge for help" said Ed laughing as he could see her running from him to Fudge

"I wonder what will happen if that ever gets broken" said Ron trying to picture Ed making Umbridge run away in terror.

"You know speaking of things that would piss me off where is that blonde freak at?" asked Ed looking around for someone

"What blonde freak?" asked Hermione trying to figure out who Ed was talking about

"You know that the one that I beat the shit out of" said Ed still trying to track the kid down.

"Oh you mean Malfoy I heard that he was in the Hospital Wing he was told to stay there for a couple of days until Madam Pomfrey says he can go" explained Harry remembering what had happen and was chuckling about it.

"Oh" said Ed as he went back eating.

Just then the doors banged open and a white blonde hair man with black robes, boots and had a cane with a cobra head on it he was walking toward the teacher's table. It looked like he was pissed at something and was going to take his anger out on someone. Everyone froze from the site on the person everyone except for Ed knew who he was.

"Where is he?" hissed the man who face was red with anger

"Where is who Lucius?" asked Dumbledore looking at the man with concern.

"Where is the one that had nearly killed my son?" asked Lucius

"That's Draco's father" explained Harry

"The one you are looking for is right here" said Ed standing up making himself known to Draco's father

"YOU DARE HIT MY SON AND EXPECT TO LIVE" yelled Lucius

"Yeah well he deserve what he got" said Ed trying to remain calm

"I DOUBT THAT, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HIM" said Lucius as he continued to yell at Ed

Lucius pulled out his wand and was aiming it at Ed. Ed looked at the man with a bored look on his face.

"Mister if you don't want to end up like your son I expect you to lower your wand and get out of my face" said Ed with venom in his voice.

Lucius looked at Ed as if he was crazy no one was ever talked to him like that before most people were too afraid of him expect for some minor people. But this kid wasn't even showing a hint of fear in him but he was showing a lot of anger. But he didn't lower his wand which was still aimed at Ed.

"Do you know who you are talking to boy?" growled Lucius

"Yeah, some ass hole who won't shut up" said Ed watching Lucius's expression change from rage to all out loathing Ed.

"Why you little" said Lucius he started to wave his wand wanting to teach Ed a lesson for what he had said.

Ed's body tighten up with anger as he was called little by the bastard's father, hopefully he taught this dumb ass's son a lesson, now he had to teach the father a lesson as well. Just as Lucius was sending a spell at Ed, he charged at Lucius unlike his son he didn't stand there in shock from Ed fighting the muggle way and not the wizard way. The spell flew toward Ed as he was charging at Lucius, Ed jumped over Lucius landing on his hands then he started spinning on his hands with his legs spread out his foot hitting Lucius on the back of the head making him take a couple of steps forward. Lucius turned and charged at Ed who jumped over him Lucius turned around again and sent a spell at Ed. Ed was hit with a banishing charm making him fly back five feet away Ed got back up and charged Lucius flung out his arm again but Ed jumped onto Lucius's arm making it bend and lowing his wand, Ed jumped off of Lucius doing a back flip. Ed landed on his feet and didn't waste any time he charged at Lucius slamming his automail fist into Lucius's jaw if it would have done it with full force it would have shattered the jaw, luckily for him Ed held back during that punch.

Lucius hit himself on the head with his wand making his body appear like everything else it was a disillusion charm allowing him to get away from Ed and gaining some distance. Ed took out his own wand and gave it a fast swish and a hard flick it seemed like Ed was watching everywhere around him trying to find Lucius who hiding somewhere waiting to strike. Blue flames was suddenly sent toward Ed who didn't look like he notice the flames as the flames had hit Ed he vanished everyone was struck with amazement as they notice that it was a spell that none of them knew. They heard a sound as if two things were smacked together very hard, to turned to see that Lucius was laying on the ground unconscious and Ed standing over him with a smirk on his face.

Harry has seen what happen when the blue flames had hit the image of Ed, Ed had jumped and swung his leg which connected with the back of Lucius's head knocking him out cold. Ed had removed the disillusion charm that Lucius had placed on himself and walked back to the table watching to see what anyone would do. Dumbledore was some what surprised of what Ed was capable of doing when he had put his mind to it the spell that he used was an improvement from what was being taught here. But how he was able to move without anyone noticing that it was an image was beyond him.

"I think that you could put him in the Hospital Wing next to his son, they would really enjoy that" said Ed casually with that being said Ed left the Great Hall.

Walking towards the doors that lead outside Ed continued to walk not paying attention to anyone who he happen to by, during the short time he was here he was having the must fun beating the crap out of the people. He couldn't get away with it that much in his own world because he was a state alchemist and he had a reputation to stick with. He headed out to a clearing where none of the students decided to hang out, he knew this because he watched where everyone would hang out at each one of them had their own little place where they would be talking to their friends, doing work, or whatever they would do.

Ed only went outside for one thing and that was to spar even though that he didn't have anyone to spar with there was ways around that, he clapped his hands and placed them to the ground he watched as the transmutation took place the metal in the ground was being collected and was forming into the shape of the armor that his brother's soul was attached to. He then flicked his wand the armor twitched a little then it started to move into the defensive stance that his brother would always do. Before he could start his training there was a noise from around the corner, looking over he could see that there was an extra part of the shadow to the castle signing he shook his head knowing who was hiding around the corner.

"You three better come around the corner before I will have to force you to" said Ed now getting use to the three following him everywhere.

After a few seconds Hermione Ron and Harry came from around the corner looking guilty. Ed could only frown and shake his head knowing that he should have expected they would have followed him to see what he up to next and maybe get a chance to ask him about the spell that he used during his little battle with Lucius. He didn't expected less from the three they were curious by nature so they wanted to know, he should know he too was curious when he was eight years old.

"What?" asked Ed in a neutral voice.

"We er.. We wanted to know what you were going to do" said Hermione looking away

"O really? And I thought that you were here to ask me how I can up with those spells that I have used" said Ed sarcastically

"That would be helpful to know" said Harry looking at the armor with interest.

"What were you going to do?" asked Ron looking at Ed then to the armor

"I was going to spar with that armor" said Ed looking at the armor which was still in it's defensive stance.

"Damn it Ed, tell us what did you do?" said Hermione getting frustrated because of the lack of answers

"Why?" asked Ed as he was watching her get even angrier at him

"Cool it Hermione he will tell us when he wants to" said Harry now tearing his eyes away from the armor.

Ed didn't say anything he went back to the spot where he was before they had showed up, he took his stance and began his sparring with the armor, it lasted for an hour and a half Ed was a little bruised up and sweaty but there was nothing broken. He sat down catching his breathe happier now that he was able to get some serious training done, he knew that it was something that Harry, Ron and Hermione had never seen before and was totally transfixed by the whole seen that they had seen.

"It's really nothing because I have been training like this when I was little, so I hardly get hurt from it" explained Ed as he could see a question that was about to be asked.

"Are you going to tell us what you did or not" said Hermione still wanting answers

"What are you going to do if I don't?" asked Ed looking at Hermione

"…………" Hermione said nothing

"Remember what happen when you tried to force information out of me if I wanted to you would have been dead by now" said Ed

"……." Still nothing

"Wanting to know everything gets you into a lot of trouble expertly when you demand that the person answer you, you could either die or serious get hurt the same thing could happen to the person that you want the information from. If that happens again keep in mind that a stone fist or a spike will be sent your way to remind you" said Ed

Hermione could only shiver remembering how the spike could have ended her life before she could do anything to save herself. Harry and Ron decided that they would keep that in mind if they want information and if Hermione want to try and push that information from Ed. They have seen her angry when there isn't enough information about a subject that she wants to know about and when someone is with holding information from her. But now she knows that if she wants to get information from Ed then it isn't going to be easy, they were lucky that they were able to find out anything about him so they better not push him too far or they could get hurt or much worse they could get killed.

Ed thought for a while knowing full well that Hermione won't stop pestering him until she got what she wanted, she won't do it as much as she usually does but she still will try to find out.

"I used a spell to capture my image while I was looking around and made it keep moving like my eyes and head as I was, then I used another spell to make my movements go faster so I ran to the back of the room waiting to see where Lucius was at" said Ed as he was still in deep thought.

"But if that was true how was that while you were waiting that you wasn't seen?" asked Hermione looking like she was finally getting over the memory

"Easy I used a backward appearance spell its like the disillusion spell but it creates a box around me allowing me to use the background to hide my appearance but unlike the disillusion spell this one is faster to use and easier to blend into anything, all of these spells I just came up with, they were experimental but I haven't had a chance until today to see if they worked they also could be verbally or non verbally used" explained Ed

"_Damn, I wish that I could come up with these they will become handy when ever I happen to face Voldemort"_ thought Harry

"_He is smarter than I have thought to come up with these spells within a short time"_ thought Hermione

"_I hope that he doesn't use those spells against us"_ thought Ron

And here is Chapter 9

Hey everyone I'm sorry that I took a while to finish this one but I had a few things that I wanted to look into there are a few spells that I have came up with but they should prove very affective in this fanfic there will be a little conflict during the next chapter Ed will make a new enemy, well there are some things that I need to do before I can continue the next one so it might take me a little while to finish it I hope that you like this one


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Who would of thought this will happen?

As for as the three friends could tell none of the have heard any spells like this has ever been produced, but they could believe that Ed could make then from all his knowledge and with the information that he been gathering they wouldn't be surprised if he didn't have any more spells that he had to try out. But what they wanted to know if any were just common jinxes or something to use in a fight they knew first hand that Ed didn't need any spells to fight someone he could use his firsts and his alchemy to do battle but it was more physical than the wizard way of fighting.

He walked back inside deciding that he should clean himself up before getting a good night rest, on his was there he happen to pass Lucius who was walking at a slow pace and was holding the back of his head, when the caught sight of Ed his upper lip curled up into a silent snarl which was probably all he could do for now Ed just grin at him as they passed each other.

"_Damn that blasted boy I need to inform the Dark Lord about this he is hiding something and if there is anyone who knows more ways that one to get information from someone it will be him"_ thought Lucius as he was making his way out of the castle.

"_I bet that old bastard is wanting to try and catch me off guard that will never happen because he doesn't know who he is dealing with"_ thought Ed as he was thinking over their small fight, sure he did have other spells that he wanted to try out but he feared that the idiot would have missed Ed and his one of the innocent bystanders.

"You know that with Umbridge as she is right know that things are going to be a lot worse than before" said Hermione thinking over what will happen to everyone with Umbridge in the status as he is in now.

"Yeah I bear that she will become more of a threat to the other students that a help to them" said Harry as he was too thinking of Umbridge as a second in command person.

"I hope that nothing bad will happen, this year is going great so far but I would hate to have it to just fail because of her" said Ron as he was pacing back and forth thinking his usual thoughts.

"Harry do you think that Ed could teach us some of his spells that he had come up with?" asked Hermione

"I don't know but I do know some of them would come in handy if were in a fight" said Harry

"Yeah but I say that we be come invincible with those spells" said Ron as he stopped pacing.

"I just hope that he doesn't get mad at us for asking, he should know that we are fighting for our lives each year and we would want to learn new ways of defending ourselves" said Hermione.

Just then Ed had appeared through the portrait hole he looked refreshed from his sparing match, but when he showed up Hermione's eyes had brighten up knowing now was their chance to ask Ed if they could learn his spells without anyone around, Harry was still debating if they should ask him or not, yeah he wanted to know more ways to defend himself but if there was a risk that would affect him and his friends then he would think more clearly about it, while Ron was still thinking of the possibilities of what they could achieve with the newly made spells.

"_O shit I don't like the look of this"_ thought Ed has he looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione seeing something different in each other's face.

"ah…Ed, we would like to ask you something" said Hermione as he was still looking at him.

"Yeah and what might that be?" asked Ed as he knew he might regret asking the question

"We wanted to know if you could teach us some of those spells that you have used while fighting Lucius" said Harry as he was getting straight to the point.

"………" Ed didn't say anything as he was thinking if he should do so or not

"Please all we want to do is learn some new ways of defending ourselves" said Hermione as she looked away.

"Typical Hermione wanting to know something that new" thought Ed was he was still debating of what he should do.

"Give me sometime to think about it, you may never know I might show you something that will blow your mind as of right now I'm not to sure if I should do it or not" said Ed as he was making his way to one of the chairs that he had claimed for himself.

Without another word everyone left Ed to his thoughts Hermione wanted to stay to see if she could convince him into teaching them, but Harry had stopped her knowing that Ed really needed to think about if he should or not teach them the spells granted that it would help them a lot more but it could become a gamble for Ed because he could loose everything that he had gained so far he was close to finding a way back to his brother. He needs sometime to think it over and Harry hopes that Ed decides to help them.

The next day went as it always did but there was a different feel about everything as everyone knew now that Umbridge was in charge. Sure enough she was in most classes inspecting them sitting in the corner and making notes probably making notes to get anyone fired. Almost everyone of the teachers was worried that they might get canned by some remark she scribbled on her clipboard and most it was not true.

That night Harry returned from Umbridge's office his hand was still bleeding from the detention the blood was soaking through the material that he wrapped around his hand as a makeshift bandage. When he entered the common room he thought that everyone was asleep but there was Ron, Hermione and Ed waiting up for him, his was stinging like someone haven't stopped cutting into his hand.

"Let me have a look at that" said Ed who was expecting Harry's hand looking at the damage and seeing if there was any infection.

"Ed when you are done place his hand into this it's a solution of stained and pickled murtlap tentacles it will help ease the pain" said Hermione looking at Harry's hand.

"Thanks" said Harry as his hand was feeling relief from the sheer pain that was put to it.

"I think that you should bring this up to Professor McGonagall she will go nuts if she knew" said Ron

"Yeah, she might but Umbridge might pass a Decree that if anyone will to do anything about her dentations she could fire them" said Harry dully

"You know I think that I can do something about it" said Ed as he sat down in to a chair next to Harry's.

"Oh and what could you do" said Hermione as she turned her attention from Harry's hand to Ed

"Well I did threaten her that if she was to do that again that I will kill her and everything will be ugly if I found out that she was still doing that" said Ed

"Are you insane?" asked a freaked out Hermione who was looking at Ed horrified

"No I was merely making a point and I was speaking truth" said Ed looking at Hermione with a serious look on his face.

"This could be inserting I wonder what he would do" thought Harry as he was picturing what Ed would do to raise chaos with Umbridge.

"I think that we could learn D.A.D.A ourselves" said Hermione

"We can't do much by ourselves that will take time to look up jinxes and practice them somewhere Umbridge can't find us" said Ron

"I know that is why we need a teacher who can show us which spells are effective and correct us when something is going wrong" said Hermione

"_I think I know where this is going" _thought Ed as he was watching where the conversation was going.

"If you are talking about Lupin.." said Harry

"No Lupin is working with the Order and is too busy for us to be bothering him" said Hermione

"Ok then who would you suggest?" asked Harry looking at Hermione

"I was talking about you teaching us D.A.D.A" said Hermione

"I agree with her mate. You have fought You-Know-Who each school year and survived. You know how to fight them and survive you are capable to fighting the Death Eaters as well" said Ron

"Yeah, but none of you know what it is like to go against him. You think now that you will just remember a spell and cast it but you don't. There are a mixture of things that go on; you never know what will happen" explained Harry

"He's right you know. When you are in a fight or battle many things will happen and you loose your train of thought. I know because I have been in that same situation as Harry has, many times. Things never turn out the way you may think it will when you are in real action" said Ed, speaking up.

"How about you teach us some Alchemy and some of the spells that you have come up with?" said Hermione

"The spells I can do, but Alchemy…" Ed paused for a moment. "That is a different matter because you will have to look at a situation of magic."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"Well, when I come from you have to look at the basic make up of everything and you have to determine what you want the object to be. Then you have to find something equivalent to the object you want to transmute. When I came here there wasn't any equivalent for anything that you wizards do, but I still that there is. Plus, you will have to learn what transmutation circles are and what each line means in the circle. Trust me, its not as easy as your magic, but there are some advantages to it. Take our little battle, for example. I used muggle fighting techniques and alchemy together and it was as effective as your magic" said Ed.

"Yes that is true but I still believe that learning alchemy will improve our chances of defending ourselves when we are in a fight" said Hermione.

"Yes, but if you do then would you learn hand-to-hand as well? Are you willing to kill someone who will kill you without hesitation?" asked Ed, a serious look on his face.

"I don't know, but if you teach us, how fast do you think that we can learn it?" asked Hermione.

"It depends on the people who are willing to learn. If they are slow, then it will take a while, but for those who are willing to study and learn as much as they can, then it depends on how much they are willing to learn" said Ed.

"Well, Hermione, that's enough for tonight. Let's give them time to think about it" said Ron as he walked up the stairs.

"Please think it over, both of you" said Hermione as she walked away.

"Well, I'm heading to bed. I have things to do" said Ed.

Ed had left Harry to ponder the thought of teaching people how defend themselves against Voldemort as well as his followers. But Ed himself had to think over whether it was a good idea to teach wizards and witches Alchemy. It would take them a while before they could firmly be able to do any transmutations and understand its meaning. There are rules to be followed when one is learning alchemy, but he believed that none of the students will firmly grasp them, and some might be stupid enough to do something foolish. Some had lost someone important and might try Human Transmutation. Ed didn't want that to happen, because he didn't want anyone to repeat his mistakes.

But still there is a good chance that they could benefit from it. It might even save Harry and his friends' lives. The spells that he had come up with would help them as well, if they could use the spells to their advantage. There were some that he had come up with by thinking of alchemy, such as the stone hand coming out of the ground as well as the spikes, each could be used with just about anything. He could teach them things that would throw off any enemy that they come across.

Meanwhile, Harry was thinking over what Ron and Hermione was asking him to do. Sure, it would give them a heads up on what to expect and what to do, but if he was teaching others as well then that may cause a problem, because there are some that think he faking when he told people that Voldemort had returned. Everyone learned to take Ed seriously when he is explaining something. He will think of the matter tomorrow. Now, he need to rest but he didn't want to see the strange dreams he had been having lately.

For the next two weeks, Hermione hadn't mentioned teaching to either Ed or Harry. As Ed had promised he had make Umbridge's life there a living hell. He made a special glove that had a transmutation circle on the back of it, that looked like Roy Mustang's, and whenever Umbridge's back was turned, there was a snap of fingers and the bottom of her robes would catch on fire. That would happen a lot, and other strange would happen such as the floor would have huge bumps in it as spikes would appear out of her desk and wall. She would throw a huge fit screaming and ranting when ever something would happen Ed just sat back in his chair with a huge smirk on his face. Everyone was looking for the person who did all of it.

When they were in the library looking up potion ingredients for Snape, Hermione was still debating whether to bring up the subject. They both had two weeks to think about it and it was plenty of time.

"So did either of you put any thought toward teaching us?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah" Harry and Ed said at the same time

"So what have you decide?" asked Ron

"I don't know" said Harry

Each of them turned their attention to Ed, who was trying to think of what to say.

"I've given it a lot of thought and I don't think that anyone would be able to handle my teaching" said Ed.

What do you mean?" asked Harry looking at Ed as he was stilling thinking over his answer.

"Well…Let's say that I was teacher everyone. I have rules that everyone will have to follow and teaching everyone is going to be very physical so everyone will know what physical pain is from punches and kicks. I will also be watching everyone and monitoring if someone is going too far in learning to fight as for the spells and alchemy. I will also be demonstrating what they could achieve as well as telling them what could happen if something were to go wrong. If someone would to try something stupid and endanger their or everyone else's lives then I would have beat the shit out of them" explained Ed.

"Ok but have you come up with the answer whether to teach us or not?" asked Hermione.

"Is it just the three of you?" asked Ed, looking at Hermione with an eye brow raised slightly

"I don't think that people will want to be taught by me. They read that garbage the Ministry had placed in the paper and believe that I'm insane" said Harry.

"Well you would be surprised as to how many people would be interested in learning from you, Harry, but we also told them there is someone else they don't know; we told them it would be a surprise but there would be something else they could learn. Look let's just tell everyone who wants to learn to meet us in Hogmeade on the first weekend of October" said Hermione

"Why would we want to do that?" asked Ron

"Because what do you think Umbridge would do if she could out what we are doing? She wouldn't be a happy person" said Hermione

"Oh" said Ron as it finally clicked into his mind

"When the time finally arrived for the trip to Hogmeade, Harry and Ed were stopped at the gates. Filch took a huge sniff, as if trying to smell something on Harry. Ed was stopped because there was the problem with no permission slip which didn't help because he was in this world by himself. Professor McGonagall allowed Ed to sign his own name on the paper knowing that he didn't have any parents or anyone else there.

"Harry, why did Filch sniff the air?" asked Hermione as their were making their way to the carriages.

Harry explained to Ron, Hermione and Ed that Filch was tipped off from a source that he was ordering Dungbombs and Cho helped him out by saying that she saw that it wasn't an order list. Ed was laughing as they were getting into the carriage.

"What's so funny, Ed?" asked Harry looking confused

"I was there at the time but neither of you could see me because I was on the roof enjoying the sunrise and view" said Ed as he kept laughing

"You…You…You were there?" stammered Harry, lost for words.

"Yeah, at the time I was thinking of home and everyone there. I was going to get down but you happen to show up. I didn't get down because I thought that you would have bombarded me with questions, so I stayed put until I knew no one was around, then I left" said Ed as he looked at Harry.

Harry couldn't believe it. Ed was there when he and Cho were talking together and known all about without letting anything slip. But that was in the past. For now he needed to focus on what is going to happen at Hogmeade.

"Where are we meeting them?" asked Ed looking at Ron and Hermione

"We have told them to meet us at the Hog's Head. It looks like a better place to hold a meeting than the Three Broomsticks" said Hermione

As the four of them made their way into Hog's Head, Harry walked up to the barman.

"What?" he asked, as if he was interrupted from doing something important.

"Four butterbeers please" said Hermione

The man pulled up one dusty bottle at a time and slammed them on the bar.

"Nine Sickles" he said

"I'll pay for them" said Harry as he pulled out the silver to pay for the drinks.

The barman looked at Harry. His eyes traveled to his scar and focused on it for a brief second before accepting the money. After paying for the drinks they made their way to a table farthest from the bar.

"So who's supposed to meet us here?" asked Harry as he was taking a drink from his butterbeer.

"Just a few people" said Hermione, checking her watch and looking at the door.

The door to the pub had opened and a crowed of people had entered the place. The first one to enter was Neville followed by, Dean, Lavender, the Patil twins, Cho with one of her friends, Luna Lovegood, Kate Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, the Creevey brothers, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff girl Harry didn't know, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Ginny, a Hufflepuff Quidditch team member, Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan.

"A few people?" said Harry as he looked at the large group of people.

"Hi, could we have…" Fred counted everyone. "twenty-five butterbeers please?"

The barman stopped looking like he was working. It looked like he thought that this many people hadn't come into the place in a long time. He got the bottles on the bar and Fred started handing them out to the people around.

"Cough up everyone, each of you has to pay for your own" said Fred.

"What did you tell these people?" asked Ed in a low voice.

"What are they expecting?" asked Harry who was wondering as well.

"You know what I have told them and they are here to see what you have to say" said Hermione

As everyone paid for their butterbeer, they begin to draw up chairs up around the table where Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ed were sitting. There was an uneasy silence as everyone was waiting for Harry to speak.

"What's he doing here?" asked Justin Filch-Fletchley pointing at Ed.

"He is here to listen as well as to help us. Anyways I had the idea that it would be great to study Defense Against the Dark Arts, not the way Umbridge teaches. I mean we could learn how to defend ourselves with real spells. I also asked Ed if he cold teach us some spells that he had created as well as something else" said Hermione looking around to see the other's reactions.

"What do you mean something else?" asked Michael Corner looking at Ed in a confused way.

"You won't know until you join our DADA class and when the teaching begins" said Ed, as he was keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious.

"Then what makes you qualified in helping us?" asked the kid what was with Ginny.

"Who are you?" asked Ron

"I'm Zacharias Smith" said the boy.

"Well you can ask these three if I'm qualified to help or not, and besides I have been in more battles that I can count and believe me when I tell you this that most of them are very brutal" said Ed as a shiver went down his spine.

"I don't believe you. Show me something so I can believe that anything you would teach us will be of use" said Zacharias

Ed took out a thin piece of chalk and drew a small transmutation circle, he then placed a finger on it the light was dim but the table grew a small hand out of it, everyone watched in awe at what was happening.

"Is that all?" asked Zacharias as he was inspecting the small hand.

"No that is not it. I can do that on a larger scale and there are other things that I can make, besides just making a fist. It depends on what you're trying to make it's very effective" said Ed

"Look, do you or do you not want to be taught by Harry and Ed?" asked Hermione as she worried that an argument would break out and someone would get hurt.

There was a murmur of agreement. Some were still confused as to what Ed would teach them.

"Ok. How often do you think we should meet? I think once a week is all right" said Hermione

There were a few arguments about Quidditch practice as some might be able to get in any training.

"Look, we'll find a time that will work for everyone, ok?" said Ed as he was getting impatient.

"Well, I believe that Hermione has a point. Once a week is fine" said Lee Jordan.

"So, ummm… Where should we meet?" asked Ron

There was a small silence as everyone tried to think of a place where Umbridge wouldn't be able to get to them.

"How about the library?" asked Katie Bell.

"I don't think Madam Pince would allow us to practice jinxes in the library" Harry replied.

"There are a lot of unused classrooms around the castle. Maybe we could use on of those" Ed suggested

"That's one possibility. Anyone else has any more ideas?" Hermione asked the group

No one answered because they couldn't think of any other places to practice.

"If we can't find any other place, then we'll have to make due with one of the empty classrooms. We'll send word out when we decide the time and place for the first meeting. But before anyone leaves, I would like all of you to sign your name of the parchment " Hermione said

Fred pulled out a piece of parchment, signed his name and passed it around. There were some who disagreed about signing it, but after a small argument with Harry, Ed and Hermione, no one else put up a fight.

Well everyone here is Chapter 10

As to of making Ed seem kinda creepy I figured that I would allow his emotions about not getting back to his brother get to him and he starts to take it out of others when every they begin to piss him off. If some are concern about the swearing I'm sorry but that is what I thought could have gone in there at the time. I would like to thank everyone for offering to be my beta reader and sorry to the ones that I haven't chosen.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

She is at it again

Ed wanted to relax for a bit after knowing that he would be teaching some kids techniques that would be of use to them. Thinking over what would be cause less problems for them to do and what would be easier for them to transmute something. As he was relaxing there came a pain coming from his right leg as he sat up to see what was causing the pain he notice that his kitten, had attached itself to his leg thinking that it was time to play. Ed smiled as he picked up his cat.

"You know you have a lot of energy" said Ed looking at his kitten.

He knew that he haven't named it yet but still the poor thing couldn't go around without a name, thinking of a name that would go with it's profile he could only think of one name that would fit him perfectly.

"I know what to call you now, you name will be Hughes" said Ed as he remembered his friend from his home world.

"Who is Hughes?" asked Hermione who was sitting in the common room.

"He was a real good friend who was really nice to me and my brother, he was a real good person" said Ed looking down not showing his face which was looking sad at remembering his friend.

"Did something happen to him?" asked Hermione with a look of concern

"Yes, he was killed by Envy when he found out information that the Homunculus and Dante messing with the military and was trying to get people to make the Philosopher's Stone" said Ed in a grim voice.

"What is a Homunculus and why do they want the stone?" asked Harry as he entered the room.

"That is a subject which I don't want to get into" said Ed as a shiver went down his spine.

"So what do you got for us to learn?" asked Ron as he was right behind Harry.

"Well I know a few exciting things that you be of use to any one you, as well as some basics of alchemy that would be helpful and it will spark things up" said Ed who now was petting Hughes.

"Come on can you give us a hint of what you would teach us" whined Ron.

"Can't, it would spoil the surprise" said Ed with a grin of his face.

"Ed, what is it like in your world?" asked Hermione.

"It's a little like here but everyone knows about Alchemy and anyone can learn it if they are willing to put any effort in it, the technology isn't that advance unless you revert to automail, but there are a few small towns and the biggest city is Central which is where I get all my jobs from, and where the military is at" said Ed

"Is it a rough life working for the Military?" asked Harry.

"Sometimes it could be you see some gruesome stuff that people have done, my first job was to look for someone who was kidnapping young women and butchering them. It turned out to be a guy who was dressed up to be a young woman delivering meat to the military, he was doing that so be could gather information on what we were able to find out and about new people that were coming into the military, when I went outside to meet my friend Winry Rockbell be had taken her all that was left behind was some tire marks and a screw that goes to my arm, when I got to the warehouse he knocked me out later when I awoken I found that my automail arm was taken off and I was chained up in a chair. I used a screw that I found to make a transmutation circle to transmute the chain into a spear after running for a bit I got my arm back and reinserted it but that hurt like hell, any ways I thought that I was going to die and I almost kill him because while he was chasing me down I transmuted my automail arm into a the arm blade that you know all to well, but in the end my little brother was there to help me out Hughes was there and he figured it out what happen and came after me" explained Ed.

"You know you have seen more stuff than we have during the years that we have been here" said Harry as he was looking at Hughes.

"Yeah but it was all a trick to have me make the real Philosopher's Stone, but in the end it was Scar who made the stone and it was formed inside Al's armor body" said Ed.

"Ed what do the Homunculus look like and how many are there?" asked Hermione looking at Ed straight in the eyes.

Ed stiffened a little this was a section that he didn't want to get into it, it was one of few things that he didn't get into much with the others, he give little information about what he and his brother did that night, and he haven't shown then what the ingredients are out of fear that they would try it, they didn't know what the Homunculus looked like when they are made.

"From what I have learned is that they looked like everyone else but they have a tattoo which will tell you if they are a Homunculus or not but they are paler than real people, and I know that there were a total of seven Homunculus in my world, each had a name of the seven deadly sins, First is Envy who you have seen me fighting before I came here and he is also a shape shifter, next is Wrath who use Alchemy and adsorb anything which would be added to his body, and Gluttony who has a endless hunger be could eat anything but there is nothing that would end his eternal hunger, then we have Greed he is like his name he wants everything but he could change his body structure to be very hard and nothing could penetrate it, then we have Lust she could make her fingernails long and cut though anything, then we have Pride he has a all seeing eye which would predict anything that would happen he is also very fast, the last one is…" said Ed

Ed was having a hard time with the last Homunculus because it was the sin that he and his brother had made even though he had fought and killed her it was still not easy for him to talk about her.

"The last one is… is Sloth she could turn her body into water she could use water around her and use it to kill anyone I was able to kill her but transmuting her body into ethanol which caused her to evaporate but in all there are only four out of seven that are still around the I killed Geed after I found out that he was changing the carbon in his body to as hard as diamonds I make it real soft and made the finishing blow, Wrath he used the tansmutation circle on Lust, me and Lust made the circle first to get rid of Sloth " explained Ed as he was looking down at his cat with a sad look on his face.

"oh" said Hermione as she heard every word that Ed had said.

"What is going to happen to the others?" asked Ron

"Last I knew Wrath was crying for Sloth, Envy was waiting for Dante to finish the stone, Gluttony he was crying for Lust, and Roy he was going after Pride" said Ed

Ed lefted with out saying thing else. Ron, Harry and Hermione followed his example and went to bed they have a lot of planning to do but as of now they don't know of any place to hold the meetings. Harry couldn't sleep that well he had to think of what to do when it came to teaching his and Ed's students, he knew of a few things that were taught to him and knew little of how to teach others what to do.

"_But what would be good to help them defend themselves?"_ thought Harry

As he slept be was finally having a good sleep he wasn't having any nightmares or visions.

Ron came rushing in shaking Harry awake.

"Harry, Harry you have to come out and see it this" said Ron shaking Harry harder.

"Ok, ok I'm up what do you want to show me?" asked Harry

Get up and see its displayed for everyone to see on the Gryffindor notice board.

Education Decree number twenty-four.

There will be no student organization, groups, team or club with approval of the High Inquisitor. Any team should that wishes to be reformed needs to have permission from Professor Umbridge. Anyone who doesn't have the approval of the team, group, organization or club will be expelled.

Signed:

_Dolores Jane Umbridge_

**HIGH INQUISITOR**

"_What is that toad up to now?"_ though Harry to himself as his body was shaking with rage.

"Hey easy now I think that she did this to not only get to you but also because some snitched to her" said Ed as he was leaning against the wall.

"Do you think that Hermione had seen this?" asked Ron as he was making his way to the girl's dorm door.

"No I recon not" said Harry as he was slowly making his way there

"Lets to and tell her" said Ron

He made it up ten steps when there was a wailing sound as a old car alarm and home security system was mixed together. The stairs were forming together making them into a slide, Ron kept running trying really hard to get up the spiral tower when he lost his footing and ended up sliding down coming to a rest at Ed's and Harry's feet.

"Looks like us guys can't go up there" said Ed looking like he was ready to start laughing.

A couple of Fourth-year girls were sliding down the newly formed slide and were giggling happily they looked at the three guys.

"Who tried to go up there?" asked one of the girls

"Me" said Ron who was frustrated about what happen to him. "How come Hermione's allowed in our dorm and we aren't allowed in their's"

"Because of the old fashioned rule, really if you would of read Hogwarts, A History the founders believed that boys were less trustworthy than girls. Why did you try to get up there" said Hermione as she was sliding down.

"To see you..Have you seen this?" asked Ron as he pointed roughly at the notice board.

As Hermione was reading the note there Ron was ranting and raving of who could of told them off.

"Really Ron anyone could of done it there were a lot of people there who could of heard us" said Hermione.

Breakfast was a challenge as there was a big discussion between all the houses about the Education Decree there was a few people who were in the group that looked a little paranoid as well as everyone else except for Ed because he did know what to think of the whole mess. When everything was settled down and class began Harry was being joked and glared at by Hermione but he wasn't the only one who was being glared at because Ed was having a hard time trying to stay awake during the class he would set up a steady pace of breathing when he was fully asleep there would be a small cup of ice cold water splashed on him. He would jerk awake and give a short cry as the ice water was chilling him. Harry received a had jab to the ribs.

"Ouch that hurt, what do you want?" whispered Harry to Hermione

She replied by pointing to the window as he saw there was his owl Hedwig who was looking though the glass at Harry waiting for him to open the window. He got up and walked toward Hedwig when he got there he opened the window and let her in she hopped on to his shoulder and Harry notice that her wing was hurt.

"Sir, can I be excused?" asked Harry.

The ghost looked up to see that his classroom was filled with people he had a looked of surprised.

"Excused to where?" asked Professor Binns

"To the hospital wing I'm not feeling good and I believe that need to be there" said Harry

The teacher failed to notice that Harry's owl was on his shoulder and was thinking of what to do.

"Not well hmmm. Well I think that you can go" said Professor Binns.

Harry picked up his books and his bag he hurried out of the classroom he had to find so and so, since Hagrid wasn't there at the moment he had to ask Professor Grubbly-Plank. Knowing that she wouldn't be teaching today he believed that she would be in the teacher's lounge. As he arrived there he came face to face with a couple of gargoyles that were standing in front of the doors to the teacher's lounge.

"Please move aside I have to speak with Professor Grubbly-Plank it's an urgent" pleaded Harry

"O really?" asked one of the gargoyles.

"I guess that there isn't anything that we can do to stop you" said the other

As the gargoyles moves aside Harry knocked on the door, what happened next wasn't planned. Professor McGonagall opened the door and he was there face to face with the head of his house.

"Don't tell me that you made Umbridge mad again" she said ready to get angry with Harry

"No, that isn't the matter this time" said Harry

"So why aren't you in class?" asked Professor McGonagall

"He said that it's urgent" said one of the gargoyles

"I'm here to see to see Professor Grubbly-Plank my owl is injured" said Harry

"Let me have a look see Potter" said Professor Grubbly-Plank who walked up from behind Professor McGonagall.

Harry handed over Hedwig to the professor she looked over his owl taking in every thing and making sure that nothing else was wrong with his owl.

"Well it looks like she has all she has is a broken wing, leave her with me for a while Potter and I'll take good care of her" said Professor Grubbly-Plank

"Thank you very much" said Harry.

He was about to leave when Professor McGonagall stopped both him and Professor Grubbly-Plank.

"I think that Potter's need his letter" said Professor McGonagall

Professor Grubbly-Plank took the scroll off the owl's leg and handed it to Harry, he was about to leave but Professor McGonagall placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him from leaving she watched as Professor Grubbly-Plank went back into the teacher's lounge with Harry's owl.

"You should be warned that the owls are being watched and that your owl stands out too much Potter, where was your owl coming from anyways?" asked his head of the house

"London" said Harry firmly, she knew where he was talking about she gave him a slight nod and went on her way.

When he went into the courtyard to find his friends, he spotted them waiting for him at the sheltered corner, Harry opened the scroll and read Sirius's short letter.

_Today, same time, same place._

"So how is your owl doing?" asked Ed as he was confused by the letter

"She is fine I took her to Professor Grubbly-Plank" said Harry

Harry explained what the situation was and had to explain a few things to Ed as he was fairly new to the whole thing. Everything was working out for them when they were wandering around the library helping Ed look for a few books that would help him the only place that Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't go is the Restriction section Ed could because of his pass. While the others were bring back a small stack of books they notice that Ed already had five books open and was looking them over.

"Ed how could you read five books at a time?" asked Ron was a surprised as to how much reading was taking place.

"Easy I look over each of them and if there are anything that has to do with my research then I will read it, if it doesn't then the information in the book will be stored for later use for other research" said Ed ask he looked up from his books. "I hate to burst your bubble but I have already read all of those I read almost everything in the main library I was saving the Restriction section for last"

"You read every single book there is in the main library?" asked a very shocked Hermione

"Yeah I don't spend much time doing other things and most of my time is research" said Ed

"That can't be because I've been here longer and I haven't even read half of what is here" said Hermione still dumb strucked

"Well it shows how much time he put into his research" said Harry, "I still can't believe that you read that much books"

"As you all know I do my research during the night and that's how I'm able to continue my research, time is wasting I'll hand these to Madam Prince so I can use them later" said Ed as was gathering up his books.

Ron didn't say anything he was dumb strucked as well as Hermione he never knew someone would spend that much time reading and to finish that many books is very insane.

Ed was placing the books on the counter for the librarian to see she gave him a slight smile and a nod to show that she notice that he was there with some books.

"You know Edward if you keep this up then there will be nothing for you to read" said Madam Prince

"I know but my research is the most important thing for me to do right now and I haven't gotten the right information yet, has Dumbledore talked to you about those books that he was going to lend me?" asked Ed as he was still thumbing though a book

"Yes they will be in the basket right here I placed a spell on it so that no one other than me, you and the headmaster could get them" said Madam Prince

"Thank you I really aspirate it" said Ed as he gave the librarian a smile

When everything was all said and done with the three went to the Great Hall to get some lunch they had time to eat then hurry and get to Snape's class before he blows his top. Ed was eating and enjoying his meal, while Harry and Ron were finishing up some of their work for him, Hermione was watching Harry and Ron writing down the last few things while Ed was just eating and probably thinking of a way to get home.

The four of them ran down to the dungeons to get to Snape's classroom as they got there, Draco was standing there smirking at them as he found something that would start his day, though he decided on not to bother Ed he knew that Ed would be more than willing to fight him than the others.

"You know we got our permission to have our Quidditch team back faster than those Gryffindors I knew that Professor Umbridge wouldn't allow those idiots to get anything back faster because of Potter" said Draco as he was talking to the other Slytherins around him.

"Don't start anything you three that's what he wants" said Hermione who was trying to keep everything in order.

"I mean that Potter should be carried off to St.Mungo's they have a special place for that kind of people" said Draco as he was making faces of someone that would be in the ward.

Something ran into Harry and Ron hard knocking them into the wall at first Harry thought that it was Ed but he notice that Ed was standing in front of him he finally notice the person that was ran past him Neville had charged at Draco determined to do some damage.

"Neville, no it's not worth it" said Harry as he was trying to keep Neville back from getting hurt.

"Harry let him go I'll clear the way for him and I'll take the blame" whispered Ed to Harry

Harry was about to let Neville go when he saw that the door had opened and there was Snape standing in the door way looking at everyone.

"Fighting, again Potter it looks like a first time for you there Longbottom very well twenty points from each of you including you Elric" said Snape as he pointed at Ed

Ed glared at the man, Snape knew that he couldn't do anything that was worth paying back Ed for their little fight. But the only thing that he could do is take points away from him when ever he gets the change. As soon as everyone was in the classroom they went to their favorite sits Ed had changed his place he usually sit near Harry to keep an eye on him but with everything that has been happening he wanted to sit in the back where he could keep an eye on everything and plus it gave him a chance to be away from Draco. He sat next to Neville knowing that he wouldn't be asking a million questions at every single minute. Neville was still pissed from Draco's comment from earlier. It wasn't a big surprise that Umbridge was in the classroom she was reviewing every other class that Ed was in but this would be great because know he could see that there was someone else to get on Snape's nerves beside him.

"Today we are going to make a Strengthening Solution as I know that most of you didn't do very well on the essay that I gave you, your instructions are on the board" said Snape as he waved his wand and the instructions appeared.

All the Gryffindors were in a grey mood because they know that Snape was talking about them and he didn't care if anyone in his house gave a messed up answer he still gave them a good grade. Ed was getting his ingredients for the potion as he was also helping Neville to get the things that he needed. Snape was watching everyone and taking note that Ed was helping Neville, Umbridge got up and was walking towards Snape her clipboard in hand ready to make any marks if necessary. As she stopped at his desk she started asking questions that were really getting to him.

"I see that you have requested to the position in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Quiet a few time am I correct?" asked Umbridge as she looked over her clipboard.

"Yes that is correct" said Snape with a grim look on his face, he got up to look at the students' progress

Umbridge went to follow after him, but she ended up falling down on her face, when she looked up all of the students were trying to cover up their laughing, even Snape had a smirk on his face. She saw that her dress was caught on a piece of the flooring that was sticking up, she turned her attention towards Ed who was watching her carefully he too was trying to hold in his laughter. After she got her robe freed from the rock she went back to following Snape she was still asking him question. Snape notice that Ed had stopped Neville from ruining his potion.

"Ten points from Gryffindor you should let him learn from his own mistakes Elric" said Snape he saw that Ed had whispered something to Neville which caused him to nod and begin to finish his potion. "I wish to see you after class as well"

Ed shrugged and went back to work as he was finishing up his own potion in the end Ed, Neville and Hermione had finish their potions. Ed hung back to see what Snape wanted he watched as the last student had walked out the door as well as Umbridge.

"What was it that you whispered to Longbottom?" asked Snape as he was studying at Ed

"I said, 'Don't allow that prick to get to you, you can do anything to if you shut him out" said Ed

"I don't see how that improved his ability to make a potion" said Snape as his face was getting red

"It's because I know you really scare the shit out of him and that causes him to mess up his potions" said Ed as he was starting to smirk

"Fine get out of my classroom and twenty points for you mouth" said Snape who was close to yelling at Ed

Ed left to see that Neville was waiting for him as well as his three friends.

"Thanks Ed you really helped me" said Neville as he held out his hand

"Anytime" said Ed as he took Neville's hand and begin to shake it

Classes have passed by as slow as ever when they finally finished the classes for the day and eaten dinner they were in the common room waiting for Sirius to come and see them later after eveyone had finished thier work they went to bed except for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ed. Ed was watching the fire with Hughes sleeping next to him as Ron, Harry and Hermione was doing something else to keep themselves awake, he saw something strange about the flames it was taking the shape of someone's face and head.

"Harry I think it's for you" said Ed as he was still studying the flames from the chair he was sitting in.

"Sirius what is going on? And why are you contacting me you could get into trouble" said Harry as he feared that someone would catch them talking to Sirius Black

"I contacted you because I know of your plan to start the Defense Against the Dark Arts who is that short kid near you?" said Sirius

Ed was getting pissed was going to start to rant but he held himself in check knowing that this needed to be kept under wraps.

"He is ok Sirius. How did you find out about our plan?" asked Hermione

"From Mundungus he over heard your plan" said Sirius

"I should have known that I was still being followed" said Harry

"That's not the point right know I'm here to talk about the club I really don't think that I should be getting mad at you because I think that it's a great idea. Have you thought of a place where you could practice?" asked Sirius

"That's what has been stopping us right now we don't know where we could practice" said Harry

"what about the Shrieking Shack?" asked Sirius

"That's a fantastic idea I don't know why we haven't thought about that" said Ron

"There is a error there we can't hide everyone to get into the Shack" said Hermione

"There is a secret passage behind the big mirror its on the fourth floor" said Sirius

"Ron's brothers said it had caved in" said Harry as he looked downed

Suddenly Sirius tensed up and then the flames died down and they were looking at the brick wall of the fire place. They were calling for Sirius to see if he was still there when the flames grew back up and a short stubby hand with fat ugly rings appeared it looked like they were trying to grab Sirius's hair where he was a few seconds ago. All four ran for it as they seen the hand still trying to get Sirius but he wasn't there. Ed stopped and ran back to his chair there he grabbed Hughes, he took he wand out and wrote in the air I don't know everything and sent it towards the hand he saw it take place on the hand with silver writing and there was a scream as the hand disappeared.

(Voldemort's base of commands)

"Have you found out any new information about that kid who killed Crabbe?" asked Voldemort to his cowering followers

All of them were shaking and not wanting to be punished they been trying to find out any kind of information that led up to the mysterious kid.

"His name is Ed and he knows some different kind of magic" said Lucius there was a lot of hate in his words.

"Where did you learn this information?" demanded Voldemort as he started to come towards his fateful follower.

"He is at the school of Hogwarts he fought and beaten me as well as my son. From what he says Ed knows a different magic that he could use by clapping his hands" said Lucius as he was shaking in front of his lord

"Very well but I believe that I can get some more information from my newest follower, come out here now" ordered Voldemort as he looked in the corner where the room was the darkest.

A man appeared out of the shadows and stepped into the light he had blonde hair that was in a pony tail as well as facial hair and golden eyes. He was dressed in the Deatheater's robes, but he was also wearing glasses they were a clear pair that they showed his eyes very clearly, everyone that had seen Ed gasped they knew the Ed looked like this man here who was in front of them.

"What can I do for you my lord" asked the follower

"What kind of information do you have for us Hohenheim?" asked Voldemort

"He is my son" said Hohenheim

Here you go I finally finished this chapter I'm sorry that I haven't updated but classes have been killer I don't have a lot of time to update faster but I want everyone to know that I'm still doing this and I'm going to complete it. I would like to thanks everyone for the reviews and Draye for reminding me about Ed's cat I forgot about it. But I hope that all of you liked this chapter. I wanted to add a different kind of cliff hanger and not like everyone else Ed's father will play a special role in here later on everyone. well I hope that all of you liked this one


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dobby's Helping Hand

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and FMA

"He is your son?" asked Voldemort, clearly surprised by the answer.

"Yes. He is, like me, an alchemist not from this world," said Hohenheim, face emotionless.

"What do you mean not from this world?" demanded Voldemort.

"There is a world different from this one. The differences being we have alchemy, not magic, at our disposal, and anyone could

learn it," said Hohenheim, examining the other with a critical eye

"Intriguing. Show me some of this alchemy that you speak of," ordered Voldemort, excited at the prospect of another useful skill for the upcoming battle.

Hohenheim clapped his hands and slammed them to the ground. A flash of blue lighting came from the ground as a statue of Voldemort started to take form from the ground there was another bright flash of light and a cloud of smoke. Once the air had cleared, a detailed statue was reviled.

"Is this all you can do?" seethed an unimpressed Voldemort.

"No," said Hohenheim as he clapped his hands again, placing them on the statue; it started to move towards Lucius.

The statue came within a few of feet from the man, who was kneeling on the ground watching the statue. It took out its stone wand and pointed it at him. A beam of light shot out of the wand tip and Lucius started to scream in pain, knowing which curse had been placed on him, as his body was convulsing from the pain it caused. The statue broke off the curse and returned to the spot it had been made and stood still. All of the other Death Eaters looked on in shock. This was like nothing as they had ever seen.

"Well now, it seems that there is something special about your alchemy," mused Voldemort. He then threw back his head, laughing maliciously into the dark night, not the least concerned that one of his followers was lying on the ground, blacked out from the vicious attack made by the statue.

"How is it that you can use both magic and your Alchemy at the same time?" asked Lucius

"I didn't. I merely created a stone statue, then based it off the Dark Lord himself. It can cast magic as strong as his without draining magic from either me or the Dark Lord," explained Hohenheim

"Why doesn't it drain magic from either of you?" asked a Death Eater.

"Because the magic that was used wasn't mine or our lords, but from the earth itself. The planet recognized our master and knows how strong he is, so when I made the statue the planet thought that there was another Voldemoret. When I used my alchemy I made the statue absorb the magic from the Earth and it was given the same amount as our master himself. This magic can be replaced when ever it is possible" said Hohenheim with a frown on his face.

"That's interesting to hear… I believe now that whatever will come after us will be dealt with," declared Voldemort who was still chuckling.

It was agreed upon that it was a good idea to have an unstoppable army which no none but two could defeat. As they schemed what to do, Hohenheim sunk back into the shadows, a frown on his face.

(Back to Hogwarts)

The day was as boring as ever. Ed and Hermione were the only ones able to silence their animal while everyone else struggled to do the same. Ed was sitting back, minding his own business, when something hit him in the back of his head. He turned to see who threw the object but didn't see anyone snickering behind him, so he looked for the offending object, discovering it to be a small paper ball next to his foot. He reached down acting like he was tying his combat boots and picked up the paper.

After shifting to a position where the teacher couldn't see what he was doing, he looked to see what the paper's contents said.

"Be ready to defend yourself. Tonight. Half hour after curfew near the whomping willow." Ed didn't know what to expect. Who the hell would want to fight him? He knew that anyone that would love to fight him would be in the Slytherin house. Out of those, there were only two who would be willing to fight him, and the handwriting didn't match either of theirs. He turned to look at each student to see who would give themselves away, he saw that there was a kid that hung around Malfoy a lot who was glaring at him spitefully.

Ed remembered that he was crying last time, saying that his father was killed. Then it struck him. The kid wanted a chance to get revenge. He was sure that the kid wouldn't listen to reason, so be had no other choice but to accept the duel that was going to take place the next night. On top of that, he to make sure he didn't kill the kid as well. The lecture continued and Ed was getting bored with it. He started to slowly drift to sleep.

(Ed's Dream)

A man appeared out of the shadows looking at someone he didn't know personally, but he knew from what was explained to him that the man in the center of the group was Lord Voldemort and the person who Ed was seeing was none other than his father (or at least someone who looked like his dad). He caught everything that was going on and as soon as his father went back into the shadows he heard him say 'I'm sorry my son'.

(Fully awake)

Ed jerked awake and started swearing so loudly and rapidly that everyone was taken aback, especially after seeing the anger in his eyes. Ed continued swearing so loudly that the professor had to run over to him, cover his mouth, and drag him out the door.

"What was that all about, Mr. Elric?" asked Professor McGonagall harshly, quite angry with the young alchemist.

"Nothing," grumbled Ed, who was still fuming at what he had seen.

"It had to be something in order to make you start swearing like that," McGonagall pointed out, her emotions changing from anger to worry.

"It's just that I had a strange dream when I was sleeping in your class. I saw that there was a group of people surrounding the Dark Lord, and my father was there. It looked as if he had joined them and was going to tell them about me," growled Ed as his eyes glinted in anger.

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" asked McGonagall who was getting concerned. "No one except for Potter has seen any kind of visions of the Dark Lord. What is going on?" she asked, giving voice to her thoughts.

"You better talk to Dumbledore be might know what is going on. I need to figure that out as well," said Ed, trying to calm himself down.

McGonagall nodded her head, deep in thought, and silently ushered him back into the classroom where everyone was still working on the spell. Ed slumped into his chair thinking over what he had seen.

'How could that bastard join up with them?' thought Ed, still fuming. He was gripping the side of the desk with his right arm so tightly that it was starting to crack. Everyone turned their attention to Ed, seeing the angry look in his eyes and how the oak desk was cracking from the amount of pressure he was adding to the wood. Those near him moved back a little, scared that he would do something rash. McGonagall walked over to him, knowing exactly what to do this time.

"Edward I think that you should leave for the time being. You seem to be finished, and you could get the homework from someone in Gryffindor," suggested McGonagall. Ed was thankful that she allowed him to leave. If anyone, had pushed their luck with him then they would have regretted pissing him off after what he had just seen. He needed to get things under control before he caused any damage to someone who didn't deserve it. He walked around the castle, having nothing to do with whoever he saw, and went straight to Dumbledore's office. He was sure that the old man would still be there.

Ed was running so fast that he didn't notice that he was running towards Nearly Headless Nick. He looked up to see that the ghost was directly in front of him and slowed down thinking that the ghost was going to go around him. He didn't. Nick went right through him, making Ed shudder at the thought. He was going to yell at Nick to tell him to watch where he was going, but the ghost had a thoughtful look on his face and Ed chose not to even bother. Now wasn't the time to start an argument; he had some where to be at the time. He needed to go and speak with Dumbledore as soon as he could to see what the old man thought of the situation.

After a while, Ed finally made his way to the Professor's office. The Gargoyle that stool guard had moved aside, not wanting to be destroyed by the young alchemist, as though Dumbledore would know who it was that was trying to talk to him. He greeted Ed at the door with the usual twinkle in his eyes and warm smile on his face.

"What could I do for you at this unexpected visit?" asked Dumbledore looking at Ed

"I just had a strange dream while I was sleeping in Professor McGonagall's class," confessed Ed as he looked the Headmaster in the eyes.

"What kind of dream was it?" asked Dumbledore, the smile fading from his face.

"I don't know. There were a lot of people in it there were three that I know. Two I know in person, and one I heard about," said Ed.

"Who are they?" said Dumbledore getting serious.

"One of the two that I know of is Draco Malfoy's father, and the one I heard about is the Dark Lord or Voldemort, and the last one is my bastard father," said Ed the last part was said with pure hate in his voice.

"Tell me! Are you sure that you saw Malfoy and Voldemort?" demanded Dumbledore as he grabbed Ed by the arms.

"Yes. I know that's what I saw. And my old man was there... Will you take your damn hands off of me!?" asked Ed as his anger danced in his eyes, temper threatening to explode again.

Dumbledore knew better than to question Ed on anything because he knew that the young alchemist was telling the truth. As he looked Ed in the eyes he noticed the anger building and knew if it was released then someone would get hurt, and that it most likely wouldn't be Ed.

"Now I came to you wanting to see if you had any information about what I saw and how I was able to see it," informed Ed, trying hard to calm himself.

"I believe that someone wanted you to see what was happening, so they sent the vision, as you call it, to you so that you would know exactly what was going on," said Dumbledore.

"Your theory makes some sense, but I don't believe that my old man would have been sending me anything like that. I still haven't forgiven him for what he had done, and I know for a fact that he knows that as well," explained Ed.

"It's a sad thing that you hate your father. No child at any age should hate either of their parents… Now then, I will give this some more thought and tell you when I have come to a solution, but as for you, you should get back to class," Dumbledore said as he was beginning to think over the information that he was given.

"I would like to ask you a favor about that, Dumbledore," said Ed.

"Oh…And what would that be Edward?" asked Dumbledore as he was hauled back out of his thoughts.

"I would like to be dismissed from the rest of my other classes

today. I need some time to calm down before I accidentally hurt someone," explained Ed the anger in his eyes still apparent.

"I believe that would be best. We don't need someone getting hurt who was only trying to help or that you found irritating. I will inform the teachers that you will be dismissed from your classes," said Dumbledore.

"Thanks," Ed said with a sigh.

"Just a few of things before you leave Edward. First, what are you going to be doing? Second, how is Harry doing, and last, do you have any leads on your research?" inquired Dumbledore.

"To answer the first question, I'm going to train. I figured out a way for myself to train in this world without really hurting anyone. As for Harry, he's doing fine so far. He and his friends know almost everything about me, although I left some things out that I didn't want them to know. As for my way home, I haven't had a chance to look into the books that you have lent me. I already finished everything in the main part of the library, and I got some of the restricted section finished, but I still haven't been able to think of a way to get myself home…" Ed responded as he cast his eyes down to the floor.

Ed left the office in a grave mood, fearing the fact that there was no way to return to his own world. As if that wasn't enough, now there was that vision that was sent to him. Who would have sent it? He was sure that it wasn't his father. He knew that his old man wanted to try to be the father again but there was no way that Ed could forgive him for what he had done and after the vision that he had saw it added fuel to the anger that he felt towards his dad.

-------

Ed was in the library. He talked to the librarian there and she knew that he was dismissed from his classes. During his conversation he asked if the librarian would give him some white material, some strong thread, one black and the other white, and some flint and steel. Ed went to his favorite spot in the library and drew out a transmutation circle that would serve the purpose that he needed. In it, he placed the material, minus the steal and flint. He then placed his hands on to the outer part of the circle. There was a bright flash of blue light that emitted from the transmutation as well as some smoke. When the smoke cleared there was a pair of white gloves that had his transmutation circle stitched into them sitting in the middle of the circle. He redrew the circle and repeated the process, but this time he added the flint and steel. When the transmutation was finished there was another pair of gloves, but the array was different from Mustang's gloves these gloves act like Mustang's but he wanted the array to be different. He placed a spell on his first pair of gloves that allowed the gloves to become transparent when ever he wishes it to be. Now he had four pairs of gloves. Three for alchemy, and one regular pair.

When he was finished, he thanked the librarian and went to the Quidditch field where he wanted to try out his new gloves. As soon as he was sure that no one was there, Ed put on the pair of gloves the array was for fire, he snapped his fingers while activating the array, producing flames. He nodded in satisfaction and put the gloves back into his pocket, knowing they would come in handy later. Next he took out his other gloves with his childhood array on them and slid them on. He then clapped his hands and placed his left hand on his automail arm, making his signature arm-blade. Seeing that the glove didn't shred into pieces, he smirked and turned his automail back to normal. Knowing that he had to do something about his automail because he would be asked about it when teaching the kids, he used a spell to make his arm look normal, but it also make it look like he was wearing a metal gauntlet so when he used it the hardness of his fist wouldn't be as suspicious. Just to make sure that everything went smoothly, he also used a spell that made the transmutation circle disappear, knowing that if he didn't too many questions would be asked.

Satisfied, he began to work off some steam. Everyone who was going back and forth from class saw that Ed fighting an animated suit of armor, and would stop and watch him for a time, but then would snap out of it to hurry on to the next class. Most of the girls that fancied him talked about is gracefulness when fighting, swooning over every aspect of the small blond. Classes soon ended and Ed was still fighting. Everyone gathered around to watch while waiting for dinner, with the exception of the Slytherians. The onlookers watched in awe as the armor would pick him up and throw him a good distance, but Ed would always come back with amazing speed, attacking once again. When he was tired enough and feeling better, he ended the sparing match. Most people were disappointed to see that it was over but knew he been going at it most of the day. His fan group of girls where whispering among themselves and giggling. Ed, ignoring all of this, used the aqua spell to spray himself down andused another to dry himself off, knowing that he would be sore the next day, but he didn't care because at least he had managed to calm down from earlier.

"Hey Ed where did you learn to fight like that?" asked a boy from Ravenclaw

Ed looked at the boy as well as everyone else that was there, finally noticing that he wasn't alone. He had been so preoccupied that he hadn't heard any of them.

"From my teacher back home," said Ed offhandedly.

"I bet that he's pretty cool to teach you that kind of stuff," said a girl from Hufflepuff.

"Actually, my teacher is a she, and I owe her a lot," explained Ed

"What do you mean?" asked one of the girls that was in a group mixed with other houses.

"Well, she is like my second mother. Let's leave it at that…"said Ed.

"Do you think that she could teach any of us?" asked the boy from Ravenclaw. (heh. If only he knew… Mwahahahaha!)

Ed shivered as he remembered his training with Izumi. He knew how shecould be. In fact, she was the only person besides Scar that Ed would everfear in his life.

"Take my advise you wouldn't want her to teach you. She is a lot stricter than Snape, and her discipline is tougher than what you are accustomed to. The same goes for the teaching," explained Ed.

"It couldn't be that hard seeing that you survived," commented Ginny, who was there as well

"Heh. Ok, picture this. Let's say that my teacher was here, and some of you wanted to learn from her. Assuming she even let you, she would take your wands away and drop you off on a island with only a knife and the clothes on your back, forbidding you from using any magic. Next, you are given a month to learn the meaning of 'one is all, and all is one.' This teaches you how to survive without your magic to protect you, as well as teach you to catch your own food. Very effective, but far from easy," said Ed as he stretched out the stiffness in his limbs.

"Man that sounds hard. Not being allowed to use magic? That would suck!" said Ron as he was trying to think of what he would do.

"Why does the ground look so strange? It looks like there was a battle taking place," commented Luna, studying a stone spike that was sticking out of the ground.

"Sometimes it looks like that when I've been sparring and I go all out. I usually spar against my little brother, but I always loose," said Ed as he was scratching the back of his head.

Ed was saved from explaining why he could never win against his little brother by the announcement of dinner. Knowing that he worked him self up for a big meal, he raced to the Great Hall to get some food, sat down, and started to stuff his face as if he hadn't eaten in days.

Harry finished his food and watched as Ed continued eating double the amount of food he usually did. Harry happened to catch a glint from Ed's pant leg and thought that Ed's automail leg was showing through it. Harry nudged Ed and pointed it to him. Ed looked at the spot Harry had indicated and smiled as he pulled up a pocket watch and handed it to Harry. He then proceeded to eat like there was no tomorrow. Harry gently took the pocket watch and notice two things about it. First was the fact that it was heavy, and the other was that the watch had a design on it that he saw from Ed's Pensieve. He looked back at Ed with a confused look on his face. Ed smiled and swallowed the food that he was currently eating.

"The watch is made from pure silver, and the design it is from my world showing that I'm a State Alchemist. I picked up the watch when I was shopping for school supplies and made the design when I got back," explained Ed.

Harry nodded and opened the watch. He had thought it would have stopped, as all the other muggle devices did, and was surprised to see that it was still working. He was about to close it, but his fingers ran against something rough on the back of the face cover. He turned it into the light and saw that there was a date etched into the metal, as well as the words 'don't forget.'

He was snapped out of his train of thought as he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. Harry turned to see who it was and saw Ed holding his hand out for the watch; Harry handed it back to him. Ed looked at the cover and his face contorted into one of pure sadness and agony. Harry began to think that something very bad had happened on that date.

-------

As they sat in the Gryffindor common room, Ed noticed a distinct look of curiosity on Hermione's face. Ed knew what she wanted to know what was wrong. He sighed and explained to her as well as Ron and Harry what had happen that made him go berserk during class.

"Sorry to hear about that, mate. I really am…" said Ron.

"Ed, why was Umbridge giving you a death glare during dinner?" asked Harry cautiously.

Ed smirked as he thought back to what had happened that night.

"Oh, not much. I just threw a quill at her hand. but during dinner I gave her something to remember me by," said Ed with a malicious grin.

"My god Ed, you could have been sent to Azkaban for during that!" said Hermione with a look of fear on her face.

"I don't care. At least she knows know not to mess with me. Tonight I placed a spell on her hand that my quill had hit so the words 'remember our contract' would etch into her hand. It can't be removed, so it will heal into a scar like Harry's," said Ed.

Hermione was looking like she was about to faint but managed to hold her own as Ed asked her for a copy of her transfiguration notes that he had been dismissed from taking. She consented and handed him the notes and sat down with Harry and Ron to copy the notes and do his homework. When he finished he got up and looked at the time, noticing that it was almost time for his duel, so he headed out of the common room, finding it nearly empty. The only other two people were so busy they didn't notice that Ed had left. As he reached the appointed spot to meet whoever challenged him, he took off his robe and put on his red jacket as well as a pair of gloves he had made earlier. When the time came he saw his challenger.

"Prepare to die for what you did to my father!" declared Crabbe.

Ed sighed as he watched the boy pull out his wand to cast the first spell to start the duel. Ed waited as the spell was cast and skillfully dodged out of the way of it and simultaneously snapped his fingers. There was a red spark and a streak of red light that flew at the boy. He was barely able to dodge it as the spark hit the ground a few feet from him and exploded. Crabbe turned to see that ground was destroyed behind him there was a hole three feet deep and five feet wide and knew that if it had hit him he would have been dead.

Ed clearly had the upper hand and knocked Crabbe out cold, knowing that it wasn't over, he decided to finish it some other time. He needed all the time he could get for his research. So he left Crabbe at the doors to the entrance and went back into the common room where he notice that Harry was waiting for him.

"Ed, I found a place where we can practice now!" said Harry happily.

"That's good to hear," said Ed who was actually quite disappointed. One more distraction to take time away from his research.

"Yeah. Dobby helped me. He explained where this room is that we could use," said Harry as he started to explain. Ed knew that he had seen this room before, but he wasn't sure where in the castle it was.

"So, Harry, what have you decided to teach everyone?" asked Ed, watching the young wizard.

"Umm… I don't know. I haven't figured that out quite yet. It's just that I don't think I have that much to teach everyone. I've had loads of help learning different spells," said Harry, refusing to look at Ed.

"Well, use the spells that you use during your battles and some of the ones you learned last year that you think might help," said Ed as he lightly punched Harry on the shoulder.

"I guess so… Ok, I see what you're saying now. Those spells will help a lot," said Harry.

Ed chuckled at the look on Harry's face. Sure he had help with learning some spells that will help him out and most of them already have.

Harry shook his head for not thinking of it sooner and then asked, "Ed, how hard is it to learn alchemy?"

"It depends. What is it you want to transmute?" asked Ed with a smirk. This was a great opportunity for him to try teaching someone. If he could get Harry to understand the basics of alchemy then he would have a method of teaching everyone else.

Ed reached into his pocket and pulled out his regular gloves as he told Harry to run up to the dorm room and get him some old shirts that he didn't want and some ink. Harry returned within seconds with a white, stained shirt and a bottle of blue ink. Ed took off the glove to his right hand and transmuted his automail into his signature arm-blade and cutting the shirt into piece until he had a medium pile of scraps and two large pieces. Ed clapped his hands and returned his automail back to normal and then clapped again, time transmuting the pile of scraps into a ball of thread and unrolled half, placing it to the side. Drawing out a transmutation circle, he placed the larger pieces of the shirt and an amount of thread into the circle and placed his hands on the circle, watching the transmutation take place.

Harry watched, wondering what Ed had in mind with his old, dirty, stained shirt. When the first transmutation was finished he found a pair of gloves that were similar to Ed's. There wasn't anything abnormal about them. He watched as Ed took the ink and poured some of it into a small pan that Ed had found somewhere. Ed placed the thread into the pan and clapped his hands in the thread started to turn from white to the blue of the ink. Next, he measured the thread, thinking over something. As soon as he finished, Ed took an amount of the new thread and cut if off the roll and repeated the process. Ed took the strings and placed each of them on one of the gloves where the palm was. He clapped his hands and both he and Harry watched as the thread melted into the gloves. When it was finished on the gloves was a circle with a square on it.

"Here. Try these on and tell me how they fit," commanded Ed, handing the new globes to Harry.

Harry did as he was told and tried on the gloves he was amazed as how they fitted him perfectly but he was still confused what was going on.

"They fit" said Harry as he was watching Ed, who smiled as he got up looking around the room for something that would be easy to transmute.

As he was thinking of what to would be the easiest, Hughes jumped on to his back and scared the hell out of him. Hughes then jumped off of Ed and was watching him. Ed looked at his cat, smiling as he was thinking over the animal's small joke. Then it hit him. The floor would be easy.

"Ok Harry, I want you to transmute a stone spike that will come out of the floor in front of you. To transmute, you need to remember three things. First analyze the substance that you want to transmute. Next you have to break it down the amount you are going to use, and then rebuild it into the thing you want." said Ed.

"But how am I going to do it with these gloves?" asked Harry who was still looking over the gloves.

"Those gloves have a basic transmutation circle on them which will work just like how I transmute. What you have to do is clap your hands together and focus enough power between you and the array that is stitched into the gloves. Remember what I said about transmuting. The floor is rock. I want you to transmute about ten kilograms of it," said Ed.

Ed clapped his hands together and placed them on the floor and up came a small stone spike which went to the length of his knee. He motioned Harry to do the same. Harry clapped his gloved hands together and was focusing his power into the array he placed them into the ground knowing what he wanted to do but nothing happned. He kept trying and Ed helped him. After what felt like forever, Harry finally made a transmutation. It wasn't as good as Ed's, but at least it was a start.

"Well, at last you were able to understand a part of transmuting something. I want you to keep working on this see if you can get better. If you can master this then you can work on some of the harder transmutations," said Ed, gathering his things Hughes was perched onto his shoulder.

"Yeah, but for know I feel drained," sighed Harry, who was trying his best to stay on his feet.

Ed caught Harry and let him lean on his shoulder and helped Harry to the dorm and to his bed. He let Harry fall onto the bed, knowing that Harry was asleep before he hit the bed. Ed climbed into his own bed, hoping that there weren't going to be any more visions. He now knew of how he could improve teaching the other students from teaching Harry that night. With that thought, he closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

There you all go its the 12th chapter I hope that you all enjoy it, the earth's magic will be explained in the next chapter so I hope that you all can wait until then. Harry is going to catch on to Alchemy a lot faster than anyone because I'm going to have him use this in his fight with Voldemort.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Harry Potter

Chapter 13

The training begins

As Ed was sleeping he dreamt of the vision that he had earlier that day. His mind was spinning through everything that had happened; everything that he had learned from the school about magic and combining it with alchemy. Even though he was asleep, his alchemist side was going over equations and arrays he could use for a transmutation like he had seen his father do. Ed woke the next morning knowing that no one would be awake yet, left the tower, and went to the library. There section that he had skipped because it hadn't seemed like there would be any useful information, but after the vision and all the theories that were now swarming in his head, he needed to check in to it.

He pulled out the first thick volume of the section. _Long lost uses of Planet magic._ As he pulled the book from its place, he looked into the index to see what it was about. Scanning the page, he caught a title that caused him to tighten his grip on the book. _Alchemy combined with Planet Magic, page 258._ Ed quickly flipped to the page and read information about how the planet was full of magic, and it decided which individual would have magic, and there were things that could happen with alchemy. But it wasn't alchemy that dealt with potions, but rather alchemy like his. The planet would enable the alchemist to use its power as his or her own, and could return the to the planet when it wasn't needed. If the alchemist was also a wizard, then with the powers of the planet could cause the alchemist to do anything, just as though they had the Philosopher's stone.

But for the magic to do anything, there would have to be an array as well as time for the array to gather the magical energy from the planet. It would take a large amount of time to gather the magic, and would require about five months for the magic to be gained with the alchemist's intention for the alchemist they could achieve the impossible such as Human Transmutation and accessing the gate without payment.

Ed smiled, knowing that he had finally found the answer he had been looking for. He was so happy that he read the rest of the book with gusto and found some guide lines to access the magic of the earth. There was only one problem to the whole situation. If the alchemist were to summon the gate, they could only do so once.

Not too long later, Ed had finished the book as well as entire shelf that had anything to do magic and the planet. He kept the book aside for later use. Ed took the book up to the librarian, who was not in the least surprised to see Ed there, as he would take any time he had to go to the library for research. She smiled when she notice that he was there with a book. It looked as if he had found something that truly caught his interest, because he had a huge smile on his face. It was the first time the librarian had seen Ed genuinely happy about something.

Ed took the book up to the librarian she smiled when she notice that he was there with a book, it look as if he found something that really caught his interest because he was up there with a huge smile on his face for the first time the librarian saw that Ed was actually happy about something.

"So Ed, it looks like you found something great," said Madam Prince.

"Yes. I found something I think will help me out a great deal. I would like to check this out, as well as all the other books that I have in the basket. I'm not going to use anymore," said Ed his voice exposing how happy and excited he was.

The librarian looked at the cover of the book, thinking that it was odd for Ed to be looking up something dealing with earth magic. She checked the book out to him and Ed placed the book into his bag. AS he walked to the Great hall, he drew out the plans for the transmutation circle. It wasn't going to be anything like most transmutation circles. This one was going to be about fifty feet wide, and didn't require any chalk. Instead, it had to be engraved into place where he wished to perform the transmutation. It would require both alchemic and magical energies. Combined, these energies would become trapped into the circle, and when it was time, the planet would give some of its power and send it to the circle. Then it could be activated. Whoever made the circle would know when the transmutation circle was ready, because a rush of energy would enter their body.

As he finished the drawing, on a smaller sized paper sketch. Ed found Neville's toad, Trevor. Ed picked him up and packed the toad with him in his pocket. He went into the Great Hall, waiting for the food to appear. As he was waiting, some teachers started to come out as well. Dumbledore entered and spotted Ed, who made a hand motion for Dumbledore to come over. Once Dumbledore reached Ed, he noticed that there was something different about the alchemist.

"Hey, Professor! I've found a way for me to get back home!" exclaimed a beaming Ed.

"Did the information I provided you with help any?" asked Dumbledore.

"No. I found it myself from that vision I had. I searched for earth based magic and came up with this," Ed said as he pulled out the book that he intended to memorize.

Dumbledore looked at the cover of the book before he opened it, noticing that it was old and must have been in the library for years. Within the book were equations and spells that no wizard could make sense of.

"This is truly fascinating. I never expected that anything like this existed. I believe you will make good use of this book," said Dumbledore as he handed the book back.

"That's right. I will… Don't worry. It's going to take some time for it to be ready. I just need to see if you can find me some place where I can make a transmutation circle. It's going to be big, so I need somewhere it will fit that no one else really knows about," said Ed.

"I will see what I can do," said Dumbledore as he walked to his place at the teacher table.

Ed saw that Umbridge was there, giving him the usual death glare. He smiled as he remembered who he had with him. Ed smugly made his way toward the table and went straight for Umbridge.

"What do you want, Elric?" she spat, trying to eat with her wounded hand.

"On my way here, I came along someone who has something in common with you. I don't know if you two will get along, but I thought that I would bring him up here to meet you," said Ed with a small smirk on his face.

Students were starting to fill the empty benches, and all of the Gryffindors as well as students from various other houses watched him, wondering what he was up to this time.

"Who is this person you are talking about? But for your information, I can find someone myself!" said Umbridge, who was starting to get frustrated.

"Well, Umbridge I want you to meet Trevor. I think that both you will enjoy a pad together, but I don't think his owner will enjoy that very much," said Ed, holding the toad up inches away from Umbridge's pudgy face.

Umbridge screamed and tipped over her chair, falling backwards. All the students that hated her started laughing. Even the teachers were laughing. Snape was chuckling, finding the prank amusing despite the fact that it had been Gryffindor. It was good to see someone get back at Umbridge. She started to curse under her breath.

Umbridge glared up at Ed with pure malice. If this were to keep up, she would end up loosing her mind. She didn't want to put the image that the Ministry of magic would hurt anyone for some lousy joke that was played on them. No, but she would pay him back some how… Then the idea struck her, she as much stealth as she could and cast a quick detmentora spell. It gave the same affect as a dementor, which brought up the worst memories that the person had.

At first, Ed didn't notice that Umbridge had a taken out her wand. She sent a spell that hit him while he wasn't looking, and after he was struck by the spell, he saw the memory of everyone in Leor being transmuted into the stone by Scar. All the reaction that he showed was a flinch and a hint of sadness that was on his face for only a few brief seconds and then shook off the spell. When he turned to face Umbridge, she had a grin of satisfaction plastered on her face, but it quickly transformed into confusion, wondering why his horrible memories weren't affecting him.

"I'm glad that I don't have anymore awful memories inside my head," Ed said Ed as he walked away.

Everyone watched as he took his seat and began to eat and act just as he usually did, as he hadn't just been struck by a spell that he had not even reacted to. Ed smiled at Harry, Ron and Hermione letting them know he was alright and that he was going to be fine.

"_I wonder how they are going to let everyone know where to meet them,"_ thought Ed as he ate his food.

When he looked around he saw that Neville was next to him and handed the toad back to its owner. As he was going to ask Hermione how they were going to get the word out about the DA, the owls flew into the Great Hall. Everyone in the group received a letter, including Ed. He opened it and recognized Hermione's hand writing. There were several other packages and letters delivered as well. Ed had to hand it to Hermione, she was more resourceful than he thought she would be.

Later that night everyone was getting ready for the D.A., and Harry was leading Ron, Hermione, and Ed to the location that Dobby had described to him. He walked back and forth in front of the tapestry. By the third time he passed by it, a door appeared out of thin air. Ron and Hermione were shocked by what they were seeing, but Ed was prepared, having seen it happen before.

"I know this place now! I've seen Dobby use this place before. I meant to come back here, but never got around to it," said Ed

The small group entered the room and saw that it was like a classroom, but different as well. Instead of a normal class room, there's a little section that seemed as if it were outside. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry with a confused look.

"I made part of it like this so that when Ed is teaching us alchemy there will be materials for us to use," explained Harry.

"Harry, do you have your gloves with you?" asked Ed as he inspected the room's layout

"Yeah. I've kept them with me all day," said Harry

"Good. While we wait for everyone you can keep practicing what I was teaching you," said Ed.

Ed didn't explain to what he meant to Ron or Hermione, and instead he began to prepare things for the class. There was a large stack of paper and a good supply of paint, as well as a wide selection of paintbrushes. Ed started making some transmutation circles. Once he figured he'd made enough, he pit down his paintbrush and watched as the students to be started to file in. Ed knew the magic lessons would be the easiest and quickest to do, so he decided to start with alchemy. There was a large black chalkboard in the room, so Ed went up to it and began writing. Everyone watched as Ed wrote, reading the information as he jotted it down. _**"To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. This is the law of Equivalent Exchange."**_As soon as he wrote that down, he proceed to write, _**"The three steps for a transmutation one: analyze the substance two: break down the structure three: rebuild into a different shape."**_

"Hello. As all of you know, I'm Edward Elric. I thought we'd start off with learning alchemy, and then move on to spells," informed Ed.

While Ed was introducing himself there were repeated claps heard as well as someone swearing. Every now and then there would be a flash of blue light then the person would say something. Ed started telling them what they could do with certain elements. It didn't take him long to notice that nobody was paying attention, so he went to the book shelf he grabbed a book, placed it on the couch, and clapped his hands together, pressing them to the book. It flashed blue, but the book was turning black. Once the transmutation was complete, Ed threw the book at the other side of the room, where it had exploded. Everyone turned around and faced Ed.

"Pay attention to me when I'm speaking! If you don't listen to the rules and guide lines of alchemy that I have to offer, then you could end up dead," said Ed as he stood there with his arms folded across his chest. "Harry, enough practice for now. Come in here."

Harry entered from the other section of the room, sweaty from practicing so much. Everyone that saw him saw how exhausted he was from what he was doing. He was dressed in his normal school robes, but now he had on some white gloves that matched Ed's.

"Now, if any of you are willing to learn alchemy, you will have to understand the rules of equivalent exchange. Harry, could you show everyone an example of the alchemy that they will be learning?" asked Ed, watching Harry.

Harry nodded and took a deep breath. He quickly clapped his hands infront of him and placed them of a section of solid rock floor infront of him. There was an electric blue light being emitted from the spot, and soon a large stone hand shot out of the ground, zooming right towards Ed. Ed saw the stone hand and caught it as it nearly hit him in the face.

"I see you've been practicing something other than the stone spike that I asked you to," said Ed

"Yeah. I thought of the stone hand and was practicing on making one when I got here," said Harry with a short laugh.

"If you can master a simple transmutation then I will give each of you a pair of gloves that are like Harry's and mine" said Ed as he showed his students the bottom of his gloves. There was a strange design on the palms of both Ed and Harry's gloves.

"These here are called transmutation circles. They enable the alchemist to transmute what ever they want, as long as they follow equivalent exchange. If there is something wrong with the circles, then there will be no reaction at all, or sudden death to the alchemist. You will be using basic transmutation circles. There is no flaw in the circles, so I can guarantee that they are safe.

"Once you get the understanding of alchemy and all of its laws, you will be able to use transmutation circles on any surface. A good alchemist can make a transmutation circle on the most uneven surface, but before any of you leave here I want you to try to make some perfect shapes that are commonly used in transmutation circles. These are the circle, square, and triangle. You will also have to memorize the element chart that muggles use. This will give you the understanding of the elements you will be working with," explained Ed.

He took out a piece of chalk the size of a pencil and drew each of the shapes perfectly. "Your first lesson is going to see if any of you are able to make a reaction from transmutating the ground. Over here to my right is a stack of papers I want all of you to grab at least four each there should be enough for everyone. After you have received your papers, go to the other part of the classroom. There we will begin the class," instructed Ed as he waited for everyone to get going.

As soon as everyone got their paper and met in the other part of the class room, Ed begin showing them what he wanted them to create first; a stone spike, as he thought that would be the easiest. The Ravenclaws didn't have a problem understanding what Ed was telling them, but they were having trouble with the actual transmutation part. While Ed was helping people out, Harry did the same. He explained the things that Ed said to those that didn't understand what Ed was talking about. Though he tried his best to help everyone, Ed spent most of his time trying to get Ron understand the meaning of transmuting, because he was so dependent on magic.

"Ok everyone, that's enough for tonight. Lets get started on the spells. What we will do is break you up into two groups. Half of you will go with Harry to learn spells from him, and the other half will be with me and work on a different spell," explained Ed.

Dean, Lavender, Luna Lovegood, Kate Bell, Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein, George Weasley, Hermione, Marietta Edgecombe (Cho's friend), Parvati Patil, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Lee Jordan were to stay with Ed, while Harry had Neville, Terry Boot, Padma Patil, Cho, Alicia Spinnet, Colin Creevey, Ginny and Fred and Ron Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Michael Corner, Susan Bones, and Zacharias Smith in his own group.

Harry was first going to teach everyone the Disarming spell, _Expelliarmus. _There was one person who spoke out, thinking that the spell would be of no use in a fight with a Death Eater, but Harry told him how the spell had saved his life once when fighting with Voldemort. That had been more than enough to teach the class the simple spell's usefulness.

Ed, on the other hand, was teaching the spell that he used against Lucius Malfoy. It dealt with illusions that, unlike most illusion spells, would be impossible to detect. Ed called it the _Mirror Illusion_, because it would copy certain movements of the user from whatever direction the user was at. Instead of the usual swishes and flicks of the wand to activate the spell, his consisted of only one sharp flick which they would have to point at themselves. They would need to first cast a web of magic around themselves. This would capture their image, and when they moved, the illusion would move the same way. The group quickly learned the spell because everyone quickly caught on to weaving their magic into a net around themselves.

"That's very good. Now I'm going to teach you another illusion spell. This spell is another that I created and used. I call it the backward appearance, and the incantation is _Bakance_. The wand movement is a circle movement around yourself. What this does is capture more images so that you will blend in perfectly into your surroundings. It is much better than the disillusion spell, because that only allows you to blend in to things on one side. This spell is like a cylinder that encompasses you and hides you perfectly," explained Ed.

Everyone tried the spell, but no one could properly get the images around them, and they suck out like rice on black paper. Ed was quick to realize that they weren't doing something right. He then corrected them by telling everyone to look all around themselves and take in their surroundings. If they knew what was around them and then used the spell, the spell would work properly.

Harry's lesson was going almost as well as Ed's, but he had caught Fred casting the disarming spell at Smith's back, making his wand fly out of his hand before he even had a chance at casting the spell. All he could do was smile. Knowing how the twins and Lee were, they would probably teach each other what they had learned. Harry was practicing with Neville, who wasn't doing too bad. He had managed to catch Harry with the spell a couple of times. Ron, as Harry knew, wasn't doing very well because his sister was faster than him at spell casting.

"Ok, Neville, go to where Ron and Ginny are. I'm going to have a look around," said Harry

As he was walking around, he noticed that all of his students were doing very well. He turned his attention to see how Ed was doing. So far it looked as none of them had managed to catch the trick of his spell. He happened to catch what they were supposed to do from the motions and the spell and tried it himself, but found that something was missing. When Ed told them to look around and take everything into their mind, and that those images in the brain would start the magic. Harry decided to try it out, and after his thirteenth try, he managed to cast the spell. He snuck up behind Ed and patted him on the shoulder. Ed whipped around looking to see who it was, but he didn't see anyone around, then he felt someone poking him in the back.

Ed clapped his hands he transmuted his automail into his armblade, then he took a swipe behind him, still not seeing anyone he started cursing. Ed noticed three things. The first was that everyone had gone completely silent, second that everyone was staring at him, and lastly was that Harry was missing. Feeling all eyes were on him, Ed knew that everyone was not staring at him but his armblade that he made, so he changed it back to normal.

"Harry you better show yourself I'm starting to get pissed! And what the hell are all of you gawking at?" demanded Ed.

"Man that was cool! How were you able to do that?" asked Lee Jordan.

At this time Harry showed up, intending to dodge the question, fearing that Ed would show his automail, but Ed stopped him. He rolled up his sleeve and showed everyone the arm that lay beneath. Harry gasped as he saw that the arm beneath wasn't automail, but flesh. Ed was wearing a metal gauntlet that was about four inches thick and about six inches long.

"As you can see, having things around you can be effective as well. I use this gauntlet when I'm in a fight. That is how I'm able to make the blade. Now, if any of you are able to get better with alchemy, then you too can make one of these," said Ed.

Those who hadn't thought alchemy would be of much use started having second thoughts. If they are able to use this when they lost their wand, they would have an ace up their sleeve. The opponent would think that they were useless because their wand was gone, so they would get cocky. That would become their downfall, because if they used alchemy, then it would show their enemy that they had another use without their wand.

"That's enough for tonight. I have papers here for everyone. It's a copy of the element chart. I want all of you to learn and memorize these for next. Next time, Harry and I will switch groups so that no one is left out. If you can teach each others what you have learned, great. It will give them a heads up for what they'll be learning next time," said Ed.

Everyone nodded, agreeing with what Ed. Then a hand shot in the air.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Ed

"What will happen if we forget what you talked about? How will we able to remember?" asked Luna.

"Then I suppose you can just come and ask me. I don't think that they will suspect anything if we are talking, but you'd better be able to catch up with me when I switch from one thing to another if I see a teacher coming," explained Ed.

Those in Gryffindor smiled. They wouldn't have to go far to ask Ed for help. The others still didn't know what do to. Ed told them he would either be in the library or outside sparing, but there would still be some times that he would be elsewhere because of his research.

Harry told his group that he wanted them to practice as well, because if they were able to get better, then they could move on to other spells. Everyone was eager to learn more, and they set the next meeting to take place the following Wednesday so it wouldn't interfere with Quidditch practice. Harry looked at the Marauder's map and told the Ravenclaws to wait, because Filch was near by. The Hufflepuffs had already left, and Ed used his illusion spell and brought them to their tower. When he got back, he looked tired and drained of strength. Harry had already told the other Gryffindors to leave while he, Ron and Hermione waited for Ed.

"Harry how were you able to cast the spell when no one else could?" asked Hermione.

Harry smiled. "Well, it wasn't too difficult to figure out when all you are doing is capturing everything around you. Then when you wave your wand around yourself, you mentally weave your magic around you, then you add everything that you looked at into the web of magic and it conceals you. But there is one drawback that I noticed about the spell. It drains your energy because you're continually using your magic."

"So what did you do to your automail? And how did you get that gauntlet?" inquired Hermione.

"Easy. I used an illusion spell on my automail to make my arm appear normal, and I made the top plate into the metal of the gauntlet," explained Ed.

Ed seemed to get some of his strength back as he finally stood up. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ed left the Room of Requirement, but they got near the end of the hall when Ron noticed that Ed wasn't following them. Ron pointed this out as he turned around.

The trio headed back to see that Ed was pacing back on forth in front of the tapestry.

"Ed, are you not coming back to the tower with us?" asked Hermione.

"No. I'm going to be in here to do some research on getting back home," said Ed.

"I thought that you said that you hadn't found a way back yet," said Hermione.

"I have a theory that I want to try. I think that it's the only way for me to get back," informed Ed as he stopped pacing. The door had changed a little, but it still looked like one of the doors to a classroom.

Ed didn't give them enough time to ask any more questions because after he'd noticed that the room had changed he went inside and locked the door. He knew that he was shutting them out of his business yet again, but if this was to work then he didn't need anyone in his way. As soon as he knew he was safe from anyone getting into the room, he began his work.

He had already read the whole book five times and knew it from cover to cover. His plans were already made, and he was confident about what he was doing, as he had worked out everything that day, nonstop, not caring what the teachers thought when they saw that he wasn't paying attention to them but the equations for the array. After the last class he finally came up with an array that, to the best of his knowledge, would work. He clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. When he did there was a small flash of light, an array forming in the stone. As in the book, he made it fifty feet long and fifty feet wide, knowing that this array would hold a plethora of power in it. Ed clapped his hands once again, this time he focused the alchemic power into the circle and then took out his wand. With the last remaining strength he had left, he sent into the circle a powerful magical blast. The array began to glow brightly, swirls of gold and blue light exploding from the array. All that was left now was to wait for the magic of the earth to be gathered into the array. So far he could feel some pulsing from it, probably due to his proximity to it.

Only because he was drained as he was, Ed decided to take a rest. He had used too much energy using the backward appearance spell, and putting rest of the energy that he had into the array left him with no strength at all. His dreams were peaceful at first, but soon changed into more visions of his farther, studying in the same field as Ed was studying now. There were countless parchments with calculations written on them. His farther was working on something that was frustrating the hell out of him. Whatever it was, it seemed important. While he was working he spoke to himself, but none of it was making any sense to Ed.

Then his dream flipped to something else. Ed couldn't explain what he was feeling… it was as if all the pain that haunted him started to lift from his body; he was feeling connected to something that he couldn't explain. Even though Ed knew it was some type of vision, he didn't know where he was or what was going on. In some ways it felt like he was at the Gate again, but without the fear of losing his brother or something else. This feeling was one of acceptance. New knowledge started to appear inside his head. It wasn't alchemy, but something more… It showed how the planet's own magic was there. It allowed every wizard and witch to cast their spells, though those endowed magic users had no idea that it gave them these powers, and was likewise re-absorbed when they used it.

Even though the magic was used by people, the planet doesn't loose that much power, but if any alchemist were to tap into the power of the planet they are able to gain more power than any normal wizard or witch. An alchemist could use that power themselves whenever they please it won't drain their magical or alchemic energy after obtaining this knowledge Ed knew what was happening he was becoming infused with the planet's power, he was gaining knowledge from the planet itself seeing everything that was happening from its creation to its present state, knowing that he was beginning to understand that making the array, binding both his magical and alchemic energy, in hopes of using the planet's own magic that the bond of him and the planet was getting greater than anyone could ever achieve. Ed awoke feeling refreshed, and surprisingly different some how…Cognizant that he was filled with the knowledge of the planet… It was as if this knowledge was there all along, but he had never been able to grasp it.

Ed took out his pocket watch and looked at the time. It was almost time for breakfast. The thought of food made his stomach growl. As he got up he felt surprisingly light. Even his automail felt like it wasn't there. He quickly rolled up his sleeve in hopes it was true, but the metal appendages were still there. The illusion spell he placed on it had faded, so Ed took his wand out and replaced the spell on his automail. When he was done, he glanced down at the array, seeing that it was growing brighter than it had been the previous night. In addition, there was now a third color added to the array: emerald green. Ed smiled to himself, knowing now that his calculations had been correct.

(Hohenheim's lab)

As he paced back and forth looked at all of the calculations he had come up with, and thinking of more calculations which all proved useless to him.

"There has to be a way! I know it!" said Hohenheim as scanned a book.

He had been working for what seemed like years on his research. The more he worked, the more tired he felt, knowing that everything was his fault. He couldn't allow it to continue. He had to make up for the sins that he had committed! Doing this now was the only chance that he had to fix at least one of them.

"I guess it's time to make a visit," said Hohenheim, feeling extremely nervous about doing what he was planning on.

A/N:

Well I would like to point out a couple of things first to Lupus Animi I know that the A Sorcerer's stone is really called the Philosopher's stone, but I have decided that its better for me to have it as the Sorcerer's Stone because it makes the story seem a lot better.

Russa I also know that Ed doesn't need a transmutation circle on his gloves I had him to have those so that he doesn't have to explain why he could use alchemy without a circle to everyone. But things are going to be how I have them. It's the Ni-Mii-Puu in me that really laid back on certain things. Ni-Mii-Puu means Nez Perce.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Harry Potter

Chapter 14

A lesson between father and son

Ed ran all the way from the room of Requirement to the Great Hall. Other students were making their way down as well—some seeing that the young blonde was in a great hurry as he shocked them all by climbing on to the railing and jumping down an entire flight of stairs. When he gotten his balance back he noticed that the group of kids was still two flights of stairs below him. He jumped down these two additional flights in the same manner as the first and sliding down on the railing until he was in front of everyone. Once this task was accomplished, he jumped onto the stairs and ran the rest of the way to the Great Hall. When he reached his destination he sat down and started eating. Even thought his body felt refreshed, he knew that his hunger was from putting all his power into the array. Other students were starting to file into the Great Hall—some kept their eyes on him, still not believing the stunt he had just pulled. Ed paid them no mind and continued eating.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down next to Ed as they usually do; waiting until he slowed down eating before they start questioning him. Ed smiled. They didn't start the day asking him questions and let him eat in peace! Ed sighed as he was started to get full, allowing his pace of food intake to slow.

"So Ed, you seemed to be in a hurry," commented Harry. He hadn't seen anything, but he had heard from some Hufflepuff girls.

"Yeah I needed to eat. I used a lot of energy last night," said Ed.

"What made you to jump down two flights of stairs and slide down the railing?" inquired Ron, impressed Ed's skills.

"Well, the smell of food was so amazing I couldn't pass it up," Ed replied, laughing nervously. _"I must have surprised a lot of them getting down the stairs so fast."_

"Ok Ed, spill it. What was so important that you didn't return to the tower?" demanded Hermione.

"I found it," Ed said, placing his fork and knife down.

"Found what?" asked a curious Harry.

"I found a way to get back home!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat there studying him. They noticed the smile on his face as well as his mood change. It started yesterday, and if he had truly found a way back then it must have been a joyful time for him.

"So when are you leaving?" asked Ron.

"I won't know until later, but before I do I'll let you all know," said Ed.

No one noticed Dumbledore behind them. He tapped Ed on the shoulder, and when Ed turned around to see Dumbledore behind him smiling. But there was something else behind the smile—the old man was cleaver at hiding his emotions from everyone else, but not from Ed. There was something that was bothering him and Ed knew that it wouldn't be any good news.

"Ed, I would like to talk to you in private," said Dumbledore.

"Sure." Ed watched Dumbledore head back to the teacher's table then quickly finished eating and then looked at his three friends to reassure he would tell them later what was going on.

He made his way to Dumbledore's office and waited for him to appear. While waiting, Ed looked at the many trinkets that sat in bookcases and atop furniture. He disliked the paintings. For as much time he had spent at the school he still hadn't gotten used to them. His eyes went to the sword in the glass case atop one of the shelves. Ed studied the weapon. It had rubies on the hilt along with other gems. The metals were gold, silver and steel. Fascinated by the sword, he noticed the name Gryffindor inscribed on the blade and realized that this fine piece of metal work had once belonged to him. There was a rustle some where near him and Ed looked around the office—once again not seeing Dumbledore in the room. As he looked around the office some more he noticed a strange looking bird. As he looked closer at he found a small pile of ash beneath its perch.

"_Is that really a phoenix? No. It couldn't be…" _thought Ed as he sat down on one of chairs in front of the desk.

"I can assure you that Fawks is truly a phoenix," said Dumbledore, finally making his appearance.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, Dumbledore?" asked Ed.

"Ed I have some terrible news," informed Dumbledore with a frown.

"What is it?"

"Well, this morning I received a letter. It stated that in two weeks you are to go to Hogsmeade's Post office, where you will have a letter giving you instructions where you can find the sender," informed Dumbledore.

"Do you know who sent it?" queried Ed.

"The name at the bottom of the letter says Hohenheim Elric."

'_What does that bastard want?'_ Ed clenched his hands at his side "Where does he want to meet?"

"He wants to see you at Hogsmeade two weeks from now."

"Fine I'll go. Is there anything else that you want to discuss with me, Headmaster?" asked Ed, standing up to leave.

"Actually there is, Edward."

Ed sat back down in his chair, waiting for the headmaster to begin speaking. It seemed as if the Headmaster had something on his mind, but wasn't sure how to bring it up.

"…I know about the DADA club that you and Harry are teaching. _Now before you say anything_,I want you to know that I believe that it is a brilliant idea. But you should be warned—everyone will have to be extremely cautious with Professor Umbridge about. She has her ways of finding things out. That, and I would like to know how the progress is going," said Dumbledore with the usual twinkle in his eyes.

'_Not surprising that he should know about it already. We were overheard by a member of his order.' _Ed thought over how everyone had handled the training so far.

"As of right now, everyone is doing great. I see some potential in a few of them—Harry is really getting alchemy down—but still, if he looses someone close to him he'll have to be watched to make sure he doesn't do any thing stupid," informed Ed.

"I see. Well then, you better hurry along and get to your classes."

-------------------------------------------------

Within two weeks the DA had already learned two of Ed's spells. They were quick to learn to the spells that Harry taught them, but alchemy was still slow going with most of them. Harry, on the other hand, was learning fast. He needed work on which elements could be transmuted into other things, but with Ed teaching him he was able to make some good transmutations. Ed had Harry create a signature array for himself. The design he produced was interesting. It consisted of a large circle with another two centimeters smaller inside it, a triangle in the center of that circle with another over lapping it in the opposite direction, and completed with smaller triangles in the center of the points the tops pointing at the one opposite it.

Ed watched proudly. Everyone was taking his teaching so seriously, and he had to admit that the wizards and witches here are rather skilled at learning anything if they put their mind to it. During his training with Harry and everyone else, Ed had taught them to spar, just as his teacher had once taught him. He knew that some of them had never felt the pain of a physical fight, and by the end of the second week, Ed held a test to see if anyone had made progress. He had each student attempt to transmute the ground into a spike and noticed that ninety-nine percent of them could still only make a small bump in the ground instead of the earthen spike. Ed continued to practice with them and even set up sparing partners for all of them.

-----------------------------------------------

Ed finally read the letter from his father wanting to meet him whenever he was free, and letting Ed know that he would be at Hogsmeade all day. Ed was eating breakfast. He could feel the pulsing of the array getting stronger each day and had to wait some more until it was ready. Ed decided he would go after the Quidditch match after breakfeast. He had read and heard of the sport, but never sat down to watch it played. He had been so busy with his research he didn't think of taking a break to watch a game. Luna Lovegood came over to the Gryffindor table with a Lion-shaped hat.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ed. I'm supporting Gryffindor today!" she said.

"Nice hat there, Luna" commented Ed

"Thanks I was going to have it chewing on a snake, but didn't have enough time… But it can do this," Luna took her wand and tapped her hat, which resulted in a realistic roar of the lion atop her head.

"Wicked!" exclaimed Ron.

Everyone finished their meal and went outside to watch the match. Ed was asking a few students how the game was played and the rules so that he would able to keep track of the score, never thinking to ask about the game pieces. Moments later the players emerged from the Gryffindor and Slytherin locker rooms and the stands immediately started screaming cheers for their team. Madame Hooch was talking to each captain of the team after that was settled and everyone was mounted on their broom, she kicked opened the trunk that held the various balls. Two blundgers came flying out, closely followed by the golden snitch. She gave them a couple of minutes to fly off before throwing up the quaffle to begin the game. Everything exploded into action as soon as the large red ball left her hand—players flew at speeds that made it difficult for d to figure out what was going on.

A few minutes into the game, the crowd was captured by the action. Lee Jordan narrated the game, play by play (all the while getting yelled at by Professor McGonagall), pausing only for a few moments to make out the song the Slytherins were singing.

_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring! _

_That's why Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasley is our king!_

_Weasley was born in a bin, _

_he always lets the Quaffle in, _

_Weasley make sure we win!_

_Weasley is our king._

Lee tried to drown out the singing by announcing louder, but the snake house only sung louder.

_Weasley is our king, _

_Weasley is our king, _

_Weasley is our king! _

_He always lets the Quaffle in, _

_Weasley is our king!_

It could have been from his nervousness (or from the song), but Ron missed the Quaffle that sped his way, letting the Slytherins gain the point. Slytherins were cheering while everyone else were booing, and over it all Ed watched the game. He was getting to know the sport more and more from watching the players and listening to Lee, watching Harry closely to see if he had located the Snitch yet. Suddenly a bludger came out of nowhere, and if Hermione hadn't forced him to duck, he probably would have been hit. He could guess who it was that had tried to hit him, as Crabbe was being yelled at by both Madame Hooch and Processor McGonagall. Ed continued to watch Harry thinking whe whole time why would Crabbe tried to hit him with the blundger he felt that if it should happen again he would find some way to get his hands on the kid and pound some sense into him. Angelina Johnson had apparently scored a goal from the cheering coming from the Gryffindor side. He turned to look at Malfoy, who had taken off quickly. He must have spotted the snitch. Harry started to follow.

The two moved in a zig-zag pattern, attempting to grab the snitch as it flew sharply downwards towards the ground; both seekers followed. Malfoy must have gotten better at flying, because he didn't stall as both Harry and himself flew faster and faster towards the solid earth below them. Suddenly, the snitch shifted and flew in front of them, hovering about seven feet above he ground. Harry and Malfoy adjusted their brooms accordingly, moments before crashing into the ground, and continued the chase for the small golden object. Harry reached out for the snitch, competing with Malfoy's hand which was doing the same, but Harry grabbed it first. Malfoy's face filled with rage—he had just lost his house the match. Harry was walking away when he felt something collide with the back of his head.

"Harry… Harry are you alright?" asked Angelina worried as he extended her hand to help him up.

He accepted her hand, and when he was on his feet he could feel his head was throbbing.

"Yeah, I'm alright. What hit me?" asked Harry as he was rubbing the back of his head.

"It was Goyle. He rocketed a bludger at you when he saw that they lost, and Crabbe was trying to hit Ed," explained Angelina.

Harry watched as Madame Hooch proceeded to lecture Crabbe and Goyle then turned his attention towards his house's stands. All of them were cheering to see that he was alright, and Ed was making his way over—probably to congratulate him.

"So, it seems like you have saved that trash's neck, haven't you Potter?" sneered Malfoy. "He is the worst player I've seen in my life."

Harry tried calming down. He didn't want get into trouble because then Umbridge would get the satisfaction of punishing him, and he was not about to let her do that.

"I hope you liked our song. I wish that we could have some up with something about his mom and his loser of a father," Malfoy continued.

Fred and George had caught on to the conversation by now and were determined to get Draco to shut up. Which, of course, resulted in Harry holding back George while his other team mates handled Fred. As they tried to calm the twins Harry tried to do the same. It wasn't really working, and Malfoy's ceaseless taunting didn't help any.

"So, Potter, it seems you like the like the Weasley family. Maybe trash get along with other trash. Can you remember if you mother's house stank as bad as theirs?" jibed Malfoy.

Harry looked up to see that Madame Hooch and Professor McGonagall were still lecturing Crabbe and Goyle. In his anger he failed to notice that he had let go of George. All he wanted to do at the moment was pound Malfoy so hard that he wouldn't be able to taunt him again. He drew back his fist that still held the snitch and slammed into Malfoy's face while George slammed his elbow into his gut. He and George had officially lost it. He could hear the people around him screaming something and Madame Hooch's whistle blowing. Then there was a loud clap and the next thing that Harry and George knew they were being held back by a stone fist. Ed walked over to them shaking his head the whole way.

"Sorry bout this, but it's for your own good," said Ed as he stood there with his arms folded across his chest.

Harry and George were still fuming and trying desperately to get out of the stone first to get back to the fight. Madame Hooch didn't pay attention to how they were being detained but she gave them a good lecture. Malfoy was on the ground whimpering and twitching. He had a black eye, bloody nose, and a cut on his cheek.

"This wasn't called for. Both of you! Back to the castle and speak to your Head of House. Now!" She attempted to get them moving, somehow failing to notice that they were unable to go anywhere at the moment.

"I need to free them before they can do that, Madame Hooch," Ed pointed out.

It was only then the flying instructor noticed the stone entrapment. Ed clapped his hands and released Harry and George. She stood there transfixed for a few minutes, staring at the spot where the fists came from, then turned her attention back to Ed who was walking away dragging Harry and George to the castle.

No one spoke as Ed drug the two back to the castle, and at last they reached McGonagall's office. Ed released them when they reached the room and continued down the hall to wait for them after the meeting, finding a seat as the Professor herself passed him and confronted the two Gryffindor boys.

"In!" she ordered with furry as she opened the door.

Harry and George made their way inside waiting for the reprimand that promised to come.

"Care to explain yourselves, young men? There was no reason for you two to take such drastic measures!" shouted McGonagall.

"It was Malfoy! He was mocking us, and we'd had enough of it!" exclaimed Harry angrily.

"That is no reason to be fighting like muggles," reasoned McGonagall.

"He insulted both of my parents as well as Harry's mother! He deserved what he got!" snarled George.

"That is Madame Hooch's position to settle—not yours," McGonagall retorted.

"Hem, hem"

'_Damn, what does _she_ want?'_ thought both Harry and George. The three turned around to find Umbridge right behind them with her sickly smile plastered on her face like she had just won the lottery.

"Do you mind if I help Professor McGonagall?" asked Umbridge with her screechy, overly-feminine voice.

The Gryffindor boys had thought Professor McGonagall was furious before, but with Umbridge's offer to help, fuel was added to the already dangerous fire.

"I can do this without any help."

Umbridge moved towards Professor McGonagall, smile still on her face.

"I believe you could use some assistance with their punishment, and I would be more than happy to assist you."

McGonagall had begun to shake from her rage. Having this woman come in here and wanting to 'help' punish two people in _her_ _house_.

"Thank you for your offer, but it _won't _be needed. Now, you two will have two weeks of detention and forty points taken away from the house."

"Hem, hem"

Professor McGonagall closed her eyes. Her patience for this woman was almost at its end, and Harry was quite sure that she was swearing inside her head at that very moment. She opened her eyes and faced Umbridge.

"Yes?" she asked in a voice that in every way demonstrated he was correct in that assumption.

"I have a more fitting way than detentions," the toad-woman informed.

"Well, Professor, they are in _my _house, and _I _can give them what every punishment I. Feel. Fit." said Professor McGonagall, putting strong emphasis on her last three words.

"Well I believe that I _do_ have a say in this, because the Minister sent me something just this morning… where is it… ah! Here it is!" She exclaimed cheerily, using her wand to conjure a document from nowhere. She instantly began to read it aloud. "Hem hem—Educational Decree number twenty-five: The High Inquisitor (that's me) has full authority over punishments and removal of privileges of the students of Hogwarts that are assigned by the staff members."

At this point it took every ounce of will power McGonagall possessed to keep herself from punching the "High Inquisitor" right in the face. The offender herself was still smiling as she rolled up the parchment and sent it back into the oblivion from whence it came.

"So I believe that Mr. Potter and both Weasleys will have a life long ban from Quidditch. The other team members can continue to play, of course, but those three can not," she said, looking pointedly at Harry, Fred, and George. "Well, good afternoon!"

After a few seconds after she left they could hear her shrieking at some unfortunate passerby in the hallway; then a louder voice could be heard (and it continued to grow louder still). It was Ed's.

Ed had stopped Umbridge in the hall, wanting to speak to her.

"Professor Umbridge I have a question to ask you," said Ed, getting up from the floor.

"Yes?" asked Umbridge. Ed had just ruined her perfectly good day.

"I want to join the Quidditch team. I now know there are some spots open, and I wanted to see if I can join."

"What? No! I will not allow it at all!" shirked Umbridge.

"And why not?" asked Ed calmly.

"I will not allow a monster like you join! Not with that metallic arm of yours!"

"You! You just broke our contract! You damn toad, there could be people around listening!"

Umbridge shrank back in fear, only then realizing what she had just done. In his anger, the alchemist she feared seemed to grow taller than she was, and as he looked into her eyes she noticed his hands move in preparation to clap together. She waited for the moment of her fate to come upon her and—Ed lowered his hands to his side as he continued to looked at her.

"Allow me on the team. Or else—"

"S-s-s-s-sure! Sure I will!" stuttered Umbridge, cowering in fear of the mighty state Alchemist.

Professor McGonagall, Harry, Fred, and George were standing in the hallway and watching as the scene unfolded; each with a small smirk on their face as they observed the takedown of the "almightily Umbridge" by the pint-sized shrimp. Of course, none of them knew what they were talking about, but they enjoyed the show none the less. The twin's respect for Ed grew even grater that day. As Ed turned around he noticed his friends and Head-of-House standing there and he made his way over to the office, pushing them all inside and leaving Umbridge crying in the hall. So much for that whole dignity thing.

"Since you've all heard me anyway I might as well show you what that was all about," Ed told them, removing his white gloves first and then rolling up his right arm sleeve. At first the exposed arm looked no different from any other, but once Ed tapped it with his wand, it turned into metal.

"Man, that's wicked!" said Fred and George at the same time, each inspecting the arm. "Is this for real?" Fred questioned.

"Yes it is. Now listen to me. What you just heard me saying—about the contract—She, the minister, and myself came to an agreement that if one of them made this known I would have the full authority to do what I saw fit to whomever broke the pact. My…condition is to stay a secret. Now that I've told you four, you are under the same contract. I'm afraid this means you too, Professor."

The group nodded their heads in consent as they continued to stare at Ed's arm.

He pulled out his pocket watch to look at the time and swore. He had somewhere he was supposed to be. He told the group he had a meeting to attend and left the room. AS he left he noticed that although Umbridge had ceased her crying, she still flinched violently as he walked passed her.

Ed ran towards the Whomping willow, already aware of the knot he would have to push thanks to Harry's instructions. He didn't waste anytime as he ran through the tunnel—memories of the night his father left them plaguing him every step of the way. As he finally reached the end of the seemingly endless tunnel he entered what appeared to be the shrieking shack and ran out the front entrance of the same building with a swift kick to the door and ran to the post office in the small town. Ed opened the door and let it slam shut behind him as he swiftly made his way towards the counter.

"I believe that you have a letter for me."

"Your name please?" requested the young man behind the counter.

"Edward Elric."

The man nodded and look though the stack letters for Ed's he then Accio for the letter and had Ed sign some papers for the stating he was who he said to be Ed was starting to loose patience. He didn't want to see his father he knew if he did something were to happen.

"Sorry for the wait. Here you go," he said, handing over the letter.

"Thanks, how much do I owe you?" asked Ed as he reached into his pocket

"The letter was already paid for. You don't owe anything," said the young man.

"Oh, ok. Well, bye then," said Ed as he left the post office, waving in thanks as he walked out.

After he left he ripped open the letter:

_Edward,_

_I know you don't want to hear from me, but I need to speak to you immediately. Meet me at the Three Broomsticks._

_Hohenheim_

Ed crumpled the letter and stuffed it into his pocket as he ran to the Three Broomsticks. Once he got there he stopped in front of the door; hesitating and unsure about if he really wanted to go in the small pub to see…Him. Ed took ad deep breath and opened the door. As he entered he noticed right away that it was still open. Everyone seemed to be sitting in their favorite spot except for the man in the back that stood out like a sore thumb. Ed made his way to the easily distinguished figure of his father, and the closer he got the more angry he became. When Ed finally sat down he set a watchfull eye on the old mad. His father's calm was bothering him.

"What do you want?" demanded Ed, getting straight to the point.

"Ed, I know I haven't been there for you and your bother, but I want you to know something," said Hohenheim.

"Don't act like that. If you were in love with Dante, why did you marry my mother? and if you loved mom, then why did you leave?" growled Ed.

Hohenheim sighed. He knew where this was going and knew there was only one way to answer his son's questions. He reached down to the sleeve of his robe and pulled it up, exposing his decaying arm to Ed.

"My soul has been in this body for a long time and its starting to decay. It's true that I was in love with Dante, but when I left her I started journeying around so as to continue my research of Alchemy. During the time, I started to break down; but when I meet your mother I fell in love with her and began to feel whole again—I left for two reasons, and two reasons only: to protect all of you from Dante, and because I couldn't bear the fact of having all of you to see me like this," explained Hohenheim sadly.

"Tch."

"How did you end up on this side of the gate?" asked Hohenheim

"That bitch Dante sent me here. Se's holding Al captive because he managed to get himself turned into the Philosophers stone and she wants to refine him to make him into the true, full stone," Ed explained.

"But she can't. She doesn't know how to do it," said Hohenheim.

"I know that already. But that doesn't make it safe for Al. She's determined to do this, and I don't trust the situation enough to say she won't find a way. She's come to far to turn back, and she wouldn't even if she could. I need to get back there as fast as I can, and I've figured out how to do that."

"Does it have to do with the earth's magic?" asked Hohenheim. Ed didn't say anything. He was shocked—how did the old man find out about it?

"I've tried to go back that way before, but my body is too old—it couldn't handle the strain. I can't do much to help you, but I can tell you this: when it's ready, you must activate the gate with in yourself. Only then will it work."

"How did you know I was researching that?" asked Ed.

"I was the one sending you the visions that you got the idea from. I wanted to lead you into finding the way home, Edward. The first time I did it I didn't think that it would work, but I knew that it had when I sent the second because I felt the emotions you felt."

"Why are you helping them?" asked Ed.

"That is a matter to be explained some other time. for now, expect more visions from me. I'll fill you in on information I discovered recently later. It should speed up your research a little."

Ed, who at this point was fuming that his "dearest father" wasn't explaining anything, he drew back his fist and punched Hohenheim in the face, which inexplicably started to crumple, followed by his body, and within moments the man who had sat before him only a minute ago was now entirely dust. The only thing that remained was a piece of parchment, covered in his father's dust.

_Edward,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't have been there in person. I'm being watched all the time so I sent this statue of me, along with this letter. If you attacked it and turned it into dust (as I am assuming you did)I fear you don't believe me. Trust me, my son. I wanted to be there, but as things are now I can't. Once again, I'm sorry, my son._

_Your father,_

_Hohenheim Elric_

Ed stared at the parchment, then at the dust. Why hadn't he noticed that this statue wasn't his father? As he sat and racked his brain for an answer, it hit him. He was so angry with his father to realize what was happening right in front of him. Ed flicked his wand at the pile of dirt, causing it to vanish before he got up and made his way back to Hogwarts, mulling over the events of the day.

When he got back to the castle he went straight to the common room there he saw that Harry was getting chewed out by Angelina Johnson for managing to get himself banned from Quidditch. Harry explained what had happened (leaving out the argument about Ed and Umbridge, of course), but he did let her know that Ed wanted to join the team—as well as promising her that Ed would be a great beater. It was only then that she noticed Ed, and she looked him over quickly before announcing her decision.

"I don't think so. He's too short to hit a bludger."

Harry backed away, knowing perfectly well what was going to happen.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SUPER SMALL MIDGET SHORTY WHO CAN'T EVEN DEFEND HIMSELF FROM THE WIND SO IT DOESN'T PICK HIM UP AND DROP HIM SOMEWHERE ELSE! I'll show you that I can hit those damn things!" shouted Ed.

"Let's see if you're as good as you say you are," responded Angelina, not beating an eyebrow at the outburst.

"Fine. When and where?"

"Now. Quidditch pitch."

"Ok. I'll meet you there in a few minutes. I got to change first," said Ed.

"Alright. I'll see you there," said Angelina as she went up to the girl's stairs to get her broom.

"Ed, are you sure that you can fly on a broom? Do you even have one?" asked Harry

"I'm not to sure if I can. but I think I can handle it. Do you mind if I use yours since I don't have one?" asked Ed.

"Umbridge has it. You'll have to get it from her," said Harry.

Ed smirked as he went up stairs to change into his normal outfit then he went to Umbridge's office to demand for Harry's broom since he had been given permission to use it. Ed got the broom with no problem and he walked out to the Quidditch pitch. First Angelina had him to get on the broom and do some laps around the castle to have him get a feel for flying. Ed nearly flew into the Whomping Willow and the castle itself once or twice, but quickly got a hang of it. Angelina had the box with the spelled balls in it and handed Ed a bat for the bludgers.

Ed, having seen the game before, knew what the bat was for without having to be told. Angelina took the second bat and kicked open the box, releasing the bludgers that flew straight at Ed. Without so much as a second thought Ed swung the bat, hitting the bluger with a blow so powerful it was sent right at the center post, denting it. Angelina was impressed, but warned him not to hit it that hard next time. Ed kept that in mind and practiced his hits for a good two hours without tiring at all. He was told he had excellent skill, but would need to come for practice with the rest of the team, but with him playing for their house they were guaranteed the House Cup that year.

A/N:

I hope that you all like this one. It's a little time consuming trying remember what I've thought of for the story most of the day while working, but I manage it somehow. Hohenheim _did_ have a little role there, but I _will_ have him in there. He'll be here and there as the visions appear to Ed. Also, I think that when this one is finished that you all will like the other fic I'm working on. It will be taking place during the Half Blooded Prince book and it is going to be fun writing it. Well, I hope you all like this one. I also would like to thank all of you for your patience I'm mostly to blame for not updating this because I failed to realize that I didn't send it to my beta reader which I thought that I did. but feel free to review if you want any and all are welcome


	15. Chapter 15

DyngRose (hanjuluuver's substitute editor because she is too busy right now) left comments in (Bold), and there are more comme

A Half Giant's mission

Chapter 15

Ed was sleeping hard from his long and brutal Quidditch practice with Angelina. He had learned to maneuver the broom at high speeds. He had a blast feeling the wind blowing around him and the weightlessness of flight—it was a thrill, even though he nearly crashed a few times. He would almost fall off his broom due to the weight of his automail shifting his balance when he was hitting the Bludgers.

Harry was only half asleep; he really didn't want to sleep anymore because the visions he had been having were starting to frighten him—never knowing what was going to happen next as he watched people tortured by Voldemort in his wrath. Ron spared him the trouble of dealing with the visions by shaking him awake.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up! Hagrid's back!" said Ron, joyfully.

"When?" Harry bolted up in his bed.

"Just a few minutes ago. Hermione told me, and I figured that you would want to know."

"Yeah. Let's go pay him a visit. It hasn't been the same without him here," said Harry.

Harry was getting some warmer clothes on while Ron was working very hard trying to wake Ed. Hermione finally came up and saw Ron's problem. She used the Silencing spell on Ed, conjured a bowl of cold water, and then levitated it above him. Ed was enjoying his great dreams before being ripped from them as he felt the ice cold water splash on him. He jumped out of his bed seeing that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were there laughing at the look on his face. If he was able to speak they would have heard some colorful words from him. What stopped him from trying to continue was that he noticed he couldn't hear his voice.

His eyes had spotted the wand in Hermione's hand, and as neither Ron nor Harry had theirs out, he came to the conclusion of what had happened. Turning his attention to Hermione, Ed pointed to his throat, indicating that he wanted his voice back. With a flick of her wand Hermione muttered the counter charm and the spell was lifted.

"Thanks. Now, tell me, was that really called for?" asked Ed as he went to his trunk to fetch a towel.

"I didn't see any other way to wake you. Ron was trying his best, but you were sleeping too deeply," said Hermione.

"Well, next time find some other way to wake me," growled Ed. As he was drying his hair with the towel, Hermione caught a site of his eyes; they were glowing with the soft fire of his usual gold, but with some dark sky blue and emerald green spots here and there. As he finished and hung up the towel, the colors she saw were gone. "What was so important you had to wake me that way?" Hermione was saved from trying to answer by Ron answering for her. "Hagrid is back, and we're going to pay him a visit." Ed looked thoughtful. He was trying to think of who this 'Hagrid' was, and then it struck him-Ed had met Hagrid when he first got there to get supplies, but he had to leave to finish a mission for Dumbledore.

"Oh, ok. I can see why there was a need to wake me," said Ed, sarcastically. He clapped his hands and placed them on his chest. Feeling that his clothes were dry now, he was ready to join them. As he was waiting for them to get Harry's Cloak on, he turned to see that Hermione was standing there glaring at him. "Is there something wrong, Hermione?"

Hermione finally snapped out of it and saw that Ed was waiting for her to say something. "I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked.

"I asked if there was something wrong, because you were just standing there staring at me. If it would have lasted any longer I would of starting to freak out," said Ed with a smile.

"No, there is nothing wrong," Hermione lied as she was thinking of what was causing her to see that. _'I must be seeing things, I really shouldn't start reading books until three o'clock'_

Ed frowned. He knew that there was something on her mind that she wasn't saying; otherwise, she wouldn't be giving him that shocked and thoughtful look. Just as he was about to ask Hermione to tell him what was bothering her, he heard Harry yelp in surprise. He turned his attention to see that Hughes had landed on Harry's back, scaring him half to death. Ed gave a short chuckle as he went to get his kitten.

As soon as everyone was ready, Harry, Ron, and Hermione covered themselves with the Invisibility Cloak while Ed didn't have to worry about anything. He walked in plain site, knowing that everyone there knows that he basically does what he wants. As they made their way outside Ed stopped, causing his three friends to do the same.

"I'll take the lead while the rest of you try to step where I stepped. It's going to be a slow process, but it will help cover our tracks," Ed explained. He turned to face them, showing that he was serious. All of them saw the strange colors glowing behind his bangs. Before they could start asking questions Ed started off; he didn't look back the whole time.

As Ed reached the cabin, he waited and watched for any signs of the others. He knew that he had left a good distance between each foot print in the snow. Somehow, his senses had improved; he guessed it had something to do with the Earth's magic. The magic was getting stronger and stronger. He could feel it as it grew in the array, combining with his own magic and his alchemic energy. There wasn't any information on how the wizard knew when the time was right or how they were able to feel the magic in the array. Somehow Ed knew, but he couldn't tell how he knew this. This was bugging him, as well as Hermione's lie earlier. There was something that was bothering her, too, and it had to deal with him.

Ed took out his pocket watch and looked at the time, noting that it was very late at night. He was about to close it when he notice that there were colors reflecting off the surface of the glass. It surprised him that the glow was coming from his eyes.As he shook his hair out of the way of his eyes he brought the watch up to get a closer look. The colors that were glowing were the same as the array he had created to gather the Earth's magic.

Before he could start thinking up theories he heard the crunching of snow beneath someone's foot. Looking around in the faint light he saw what looked like small clouds of steam and knew that it was someone's breathe. Ed turned and knocked on the door while tucking his watch away. He, Harry, Ron, and Hermione heard a commotion coming from within the cabin.

"Hang on," came the gruff voice of Hagrid as he made his way to the door. The door flew opened and Hagrid poked his head out looking for who knocked on his door. "Who's there? I'm not in the mood for yer jokes, now."

A vein pulsed on Ed's forehead. "Down here, Hagrid," said Ed as he was trying to hold back from shouting. Hagrid looked down and saw that Ed was standing there waiting for something. He started to chuckle as he realized what he said had ticked off Ed.

"Sorry, Ed, I haven' gotten use ter lookin' down at people fer a while," said Hagrid as he moved a side to let him in. Ed was about to launch himself at Hagrid, but he was detained by something invisible. "Le' him go, yeh three, he can' hurt me."

"How did you know it was us?" asked Hermione.

"It figures that yeh three would be here when I go' back," explained Hagrid, ushering them in.

Once inside, Harry, Ron, and Hermione took off the Invisibility Cloak and took their usual seats in the cabin. Ed picked up the Cloak to study the material. He was so fascinated with the softness and the sheer lightness of the fabric that he wasn't paying attention to the discussion going on within the cabin.

"Hagrid, where you been?" asked a worried Harry as he watched Hagrid walk across the room to get something.

"I was on a special mission for Dumbledore. I came here near the beginning of the year ter give a report ter him ter let him know that we found what we was **l**ookin' fer. Then he sent me to Diagon Alley with Ed to get some school supplies, where we was attacked. I though' fer sure that we was gonna get killed, but Ed sure surprised me. He killed one of those Death Eaters. Later, I learned that it was Crabbe that was killed, but I still had a mission to do and I had ter finish it," finished Hagrid as he took a thick piece of meat out and placed it on his face "Ahhh. Tha' feels better."

Hagrid told the four friends of his mission with Madame Maxime to the giants. He took short breaks to adjust the dragon steak from one side of his face to the other. All four were amazed by what he and Madame Maxime had done for the sake of peace, knowing that if anyone else would have tried it they would have to been killed. Ed wasn't following too well. He knew of giants from the books he had read in the library, but from what Hagrid was telling them he would be a small speck to their eyes.

While they were gathering their thoughts from the questions they had asked, there came a sudden knock on the door, making all of them jump. Hagrid had gotten up, knocking over some cups on the table while Fang was barking.

"Crap! She must know that we are not in the castle," hissed Harry.

"Quick, get under this and go out the back," whispered Hagrid. He tossed the Cloak to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who hurried under it. Ed, however, didn't get under the Cloak. He started to gather Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's cups and placed them in the sink. "What're yeh doing? Get out o' here!"

"Trust me," Ed simply replied as he went to the door. As he opened it, there was Professor Umbridge, standing in the snow, waiting to be let in. "Is there anything I can help you with, Professor?"

"Yes, I know that three students had come here with you and they are breaking curfew," explained Umbridge as she glared at Ed.

"Well, I didn't notice anyone coming with me on my way here. From the look of things, I can see only yours and my tracks in the snow," said Ed as he moved aside to allow her inside.

"Er.. Is there anythin' I can do fer yeh?" asked Hagrid.

"Well, I know that you just now arrived, and I felt that I should come over to introduce myself and explain what has happened here while you were away," said Umbridge.

"She wants to tell you how she screwed everything up with all of her messed up rules, as well as the fact that she can't hold true to a contract she makes," said Ed with a slight grin on his face.

Umbridge's face flushed with rage knowing full well where his comment was going. Instead of baiting herself, she tried to ignore him and stop herself from making another outburst towards him. Seeing that nothing was going to work Ed turned to make his way to the door. He gave Hagrid a small wave and told him goodnight. On his way back to the castle he started humming a small tune that he remembered from when he was a child. As he was humming, he began to think about all that had happen and about his thoughts towards his new friends.

Ed stopped in his tracks as he noticed something strange about that thought. He knew almost everything about Harry, because he was famous and there were books that talked about him and Voldemort, but he didn't know much about Hermione and Ron. He knew some of their likes and dislikes from hanging around them, but not much else. Maybe he should talk to them some more to get to know them better. Harry had told him what happen during the years he been here at Hogwarts, and as Ed was going through each year he came up with a surprising plan that he didn't think of until now.

Ed ran all the way to the common room where he found Harry, Ron, and Hermione there waiting for him. Ed smiled as he knew by now they were worried about him and wanted to know what happen.

"Harry, I need to ask you a question," said Ed, catching his breath.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Harry, disappointed that he might not know what happen at Hagrid's place.

"Where is the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Ed.

Harry looked at Ed for a minute trying to figure out where this was leading. "It's in the girl's bathroom where Moaning Myrtle will be at." He didn't know where this was leading to. He looked at Ron and Hermione; they each had on a look that showed him they didn't know either. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I think that I found a place where we can practice in peace," said Ed, grinning madly. As Ed said this, it hit all three of them-they had never thought about using the Chamber of Secrets.

"I don't think that's a good idea, because to get out of there we needed Fawkes to fly us out," said Ron.

"True, but you didn't have an alchemist as a friend at the time," said Ed as he was watching them. Ed let them ponder this for a minute before continuing his plan. "All we need to do is open the chamber, get down there, but have Harry to go last to close the entrance to no one will be able to get in, then, when we are finished, I could use alchemy to raise us to near the entrance where Harry could open it."

"That's a good plan, Ed, but how are you going to explain the plan to everyone else without letting Umbridge know?" asked Hermione.

"Easy, I can pass the information to anyone I see in the library, where they could pass it to the other members in their own house. After that, the next meeting will take place there instead of the Room of Requirement, but I need Harry to bring me down there to look at the place so I can straighten it up a little bit. Any equipment that we might need I can bring down there," explained Ed.

Harry smiled as he thought the plan through. It wasn't a bad plan at all. If there something were to go wrong Ed could always transmute a way for them to get out of the Chamber. "Sure, when do you want to go down there?"

"Now, if that isn't a problem," said Ed.

Harry placed his Invisibility Cloak back on and grabbed his map. Ron decided to stay back this time; he still remembered what happened last time he went down there. Hermione, on the other hand, was very eager to go; she hadn't been down there, but she heard what it looked like from Harry and Ron. She wasn't going to miss this for anything. As they left the common room they headed straight for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, where they met Moaning Myrtle herself sulking in her toilet.

Harry decided to talk to her for a little bit, knowing very well how she can get upset amazingly fast. After talking to Myrtle, Harry went to the sink where the entrance was. "**Open,"** hissed Harry in Parseltongue. All three watched as the entrance opened up. Ed didn't waste time; he jumped down in the entrance. Soon, Hermione followed his example. She screamed the whole way down while Harry could hear Ed yelling and hallowing in joy. "**Close,"** hissed Harry as he followed.

Harry could hear the entrance closing as he was sliding down the pipes. When he reached the bottom he remembered what was next and braced himself. He stopped at the end of the pipe and got up. Instead of the small skeletons that were there before, his feet touched solid ground. He examined the place and couldn't find a single bone anywhere. Knowing Ed, he must have gotten rid of them after Hermione came down.

"Lumos," said Harry. As the end of his wand lit up he could see Hermione and Ed waiting for him to lead the way. Harry took the lead without being asked to. As they were making their way, Harry remembered that there was the giant snake skin not far from them. As they approached it, Ed walked up to the skin to examine it. He clapped his hands and placed them of the ground, which opened up and the skin fell into the hole that was transmuted. Ed once again clapped his hand and transmuted the ground to cover the skin up. Making their way to the door that led into the chamber itself, Harry told it to open.

Instead of waiting for it to unlock Ed transmuted it into a big door way. Harry smiled as he watched Ed get to work without wasting a moment time. As they opened the double door, they looked into the chamber itself. Hermione let out a small gasp.

Inside the Chamber, there was a huge skeleton of a giant snake, as well as the huge stone face of a man on the back wall. All around them there were pipes that led off in different directions. Ed looked around. Seeing how everything wasn't going to be to his liking, he clapped his hands and transmuted the Chamber. The place didn't change much; the snake's body was hidden by a thin wall, which Ed wanted to leave so that he could study it later. The walls didn't have their usual green on them, but they looked like normal stone walls. The stone face of Salazar Slytherin was gone. Ed had raised the floor so that the water wouldn't get on them, which would make their training go smoother. The pipes were still there; he left them in case they were needed.

Ed smiled at his handy work. "You know, there are still some things that we need to do in here before it's ready," Ed said, while taking in the entire Chamber.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione. She, too, was looking at the changed Chamber.

"What I mean is that we need to get those pillows that you use to train with, and some mats as well. I'm going to need some seeds and soil in here for transmutations," explained Ed.

"Well, as long as we are getting everything ready, we might as well get started. Hermione and I can get the mats and pillows while you can get the soil and seeds," said Harry as he walked up next to Ed.

"The seeds will be easy, but I'm going to need a lot of soil, and minerals so I think all three may have to get some at the same time," said Ed, not liking the idea of dragging a huge pile of dirt around.

"Ok, just wait for us; we'll come and help you when we are finished bringing the things we need," said Hermione.

As they made their way back towards the entrance pipe, Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. A pillar of stone rose out of the ground, carrying Ed Harry and Hermione back toward the surface. As they came to a halt, Ed clapped his hands again and placed them on the pipe, where an opening appeared and allowed them to get inside it once again. But there were metal ladder steps allowing them safe way back inside the girl's bathroom. Hermione and Harry were the first ones out, but Ed stayed back to put everything back so they can get back down safely. Harry and Hermione made their way to the Room of Requirement to gather everything they needed and hurried back to the girl's bathroom.

As they threw everything in Harry hopped down the pipe to get everything out of the way for when they bring the dirt that Ed needed.He went back up the same way Ed had done, but as Harry had placed everything back to normal, he saw Ed there waiting for him to move away from the entrance to the chamber.As soon as Harry was out of the way, Ed picked up the piece of the sack that he was carrying and drug it near the entrance, and then heavedit out of the way.

"You two might want to move away for a minute," said Ed as he went back to the entrance to the bathroom. He then poked his head out and started waving his arm. Ed moved out of the way as twelve suits of armor started walking into the bathroom with big sacks of dirt swung over their shoulders. Each one took a turn jumping down into the pipe. Ed pushed his bag in as he waited for a few seconds before jumping in himself. "Come on you two." Hermione and Harry looked at each other before they jumped in as well.

A/N: So what do you think of the change of location for the classes? I thought that it would be a good place for everyone to practice while Ed could use the Room of Requirement for himself. I know it's different from the book but what the hell it was a good idea that I came up with plus I always thought that they could use the Chamber for something; it's been hardly mention in the other books except for the second book and the new one. The thing about Ed's eyes having different colors and glowing is a way for him to know when the way back was ready I figured that it would be a strange way for him to know. I hope that you enjoyed it. I'm sorry about how long it took for me to update I'll try to get everything done faster. I would like to thank my beta reader and DyngRose.


	16. Chapter 16

Author in need of help

Hey everyone I need two people to help me bounce ideas off of to see what I could do with this story. I found that I have become stuck and I need some ppl to help if there are some that could help me I believe that this story could come back on track.

Thanks for your time,

ShadowNative


	17. Author Note and somewhat challenge

A/N: Sorry but this is not a chapter

Hey everyone sorry that I haven't updated in a while I've been trying to get my life straighten out and I've lost my my flash drive that had all my chapters on it and my other laptop broke. Hopefully I can get some more chapters out to you who have followed along with this story. I'm sorry that I haven't been making more of a effort with adding more chapters that those of you have followed along to wait. Once again I'm sorry.

But I have been thinking of a challenge of a story for you all to try it's like a crossover with Naruto and Home Alone... The traps could be anything you want them to be, Naruto will have to own the whole appartment complex that he lives in, pick who ever you want as the two or more who breaks into his home, jutsu could be used if you want them, but seals is a must to unleashing some of traps and last not not least someone will join in with Naruto to setting up the traps.

This has been going on in my mind for a good story but you could use my guild lines as what to do for the story or not and use your own. But I would like to see if someone could come up with a story like this. But if you think that you know someone that could make a story like this please let them know and please have whoever is taking the challenge to let me know so that I can see how it turned out.

Thanks everyone and sorry for this not being a update.

ShadowNative


End file.
